Rules were Meant to be Broken
by awheeler7
Summary: With broken rules there are always consequences. My name is Isabella Swan. I’m seventeen and I fell in love with my High School teacher
1. Home Sweet Forks

**Preface**.  
Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets, so love the people who treat you right, forget about the ones who don't and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy, they just said it would be worth living. My mother once told be these words when I was fifteen, she also told me that someday I would need these words to be guided. Now I know what she meant when rules were there to keep balance but they were also meant to be broken. As soon as I laid eyes on him I knew from there on my life would no longer be the life I was used to. People made rules for one reason, so they could be broken. And with broken rules there are always consequences.  
My name is Isabella Swan. I'm seventeen years old and I fell in love with my High School teacher.

__

**Chapter One.  
Home Sweet Forks.**

[Bella's P.O.V]

In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there is a small town named Forks. Population, three thousand one hundred and twenty people. This is where I'm moving. My dad's Charlie. He's the chief of police. I used to spend two weeks here almost every summer, but it's been years.  
I was five, my dad had been working so much that he never paid attention to me, my brother Emmett and my mother Renee. He tried his best, he really did but my mother couldn't handle it, she just gave up on him. After the divorce Renee would send me over here to stay with Emmett and Charlie but I couldn't take it any more either. I stopped coming when I was twelve, I'm now seventeen. Five years have past and it's still the old shabby house he lives in.

I just stared out of the window in silence on the ride home.  
It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.

Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, three-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Once we pulled up into the drive in his cruiser there was a boy standing by the front porch. He looked my age but then again he looked way to old. He was big, muscular like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair.  
"That's Emmett" My dad said while pointing towards the house.  
I knew I had the 'O' shape on my mouth. The last time I saw Emmett was when he was thirteen. He was small and skinny, now he looked like he could crush a car.  
My dad stepped out of the cruiser and walked behind to the boot. I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington.  
My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.  
I followed out straight after and picked up the rest of my bags that were left. On my way to the house one of the bags slipped through my hands and I tripped over the pieces of clothing that had fallen out. I was waiting for the impact but it never came.  
Once I was able to get my senses back I realise that there were two hard, firm hands holding me up.  
"Same old Bella. What are we going to do with you" A deep voice said in amusement.  
When he placed me back on my feet I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was, my brother standing over me.  
"Hello biceps" I laughed while squeezing his arm. That just made him laugh even more. "You know anabolic steroids are bad for you"  
He just wrapped me in his arms and gave me a tight squeeze.  
"I'm just filling out Bella" and he let me drop back to the ground "It wouldn't seem more drastic if you visited more and Charlie won't allow me to use them any way. I don't want to give Charlie an actual reason to put me behind bars."  
I let out a little chuckle which Emmett joined in. I bent over and picked up my clothing still laughing when Emmett helped me put the back in the suitcase.

It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.  
The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.  
There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie and Emmett. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.

I was putting my clothes in my wardrobe when there was a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in" I yelled and I heard the door cringe when it opened.  
"Bella?" I knew that voice. It could only belong to one person. I turned round and there she was. My short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.  
"Alice?" I asked.  
"BELLA!!!!!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and ran right for me knocking us both to the floor with a loud _thump_  
We both broke down in laughter when Emmett ran up stairs swinging a bat around yelling. That just made everyone else laugh too.  
Once I was back on my feet I was finally able to register who was in my room.  
There was a tall girl and she was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back.  
"Rosalie" I gasped. "Is that you?" She just nodded and smiled.  
I walked over to her when she extended her arms and gave her a hug.  
"Rose you look" I looked her up and down trying to find the right word that would be best to describe the way she looked, without offending her.  
"Wow" was all I could really say. She just laughed and thanked me.

Behind her was a tall, leaner than Emmett, but still muscular honey blonde male. Once he caught me looking at him a smiled and brought up his hand. I took it and we shared a hand shake.  
"Well you must be the famous little sister that Emmett can't shut up about"  
I could feel the heat on my cheeks and that made Emmett and everyone else laugh.  
"Well I'm Jasper Hale, Rosalie's cousin" I nodded and raised an eyebrow at Rose. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders. "What. No one asked" I chuckled at her slyness.  
Emmett walked over and put an arm around Jasper. "And the mate of Alice Cullen" I gave Alice a death glare. She met my gaze and smiled. "Alice?" I asked pretty annoyed.  
"Party time" Was all she said and skipped out my bedroom door.  
Once we were downstairs my eyes popped out of my sockets, the whole living room was covered in banners saying 'Welcome Home Bella' and there was music playing in the background.  
"Okay, Bella I know how much you hate parties but I had to do it." I looked at Alice and smiled, I put both my arms around her. "Thanks Alice. It's perfect really" she hugged me back and we both laughed.  
"Where's Charlie?" I asked once we finished our hug.  
"He had to leave. There's a new teacher starting at Forks tomorrow and Charlie was assigned to show him round" I nodded at Emmett.  
Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.  
I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.  
Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.  
But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about how my life was in Phoenix.  
I told them every little thing that happened when Emmett would come over to visit me and how different it is. Me and Jasper would occasionally talk and I liked it. He sent like a calm aura around him to you. You could easily feel relaxed talking to him.  
When it was beginning to get late we all decided that we should hit the sack. Alice and Jasper slept in the living room and Emmett and Rosalie shared his room.  
I was lying in bed listening to 'Remedy' by 'Little Boots' when I decided that I would finish putting my things away. _I don't know how I'm going to survive tomorrow. _I thought to myself. Everyone here has been apart of this town since they were born. I know I was born here too but it's different for me, I never fit in anywhere. People here are gorgeous they belong, instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.  
When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.  
I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking — but it all depended on colour. I had no colour here.  
Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?  
I sighed and went back to my bedroom, I jumped back onto my bed and was surprised to see how much I was tired. I wrapped myself up and it wasn't long before I was dreaming…..

A.N. Okay, this was originally on and Amy on there wrote the first 8 chapters, I just went through, edited, and added my own things here and there, but now TTS has deleted ALL fanfictions so I'm posting it here so I don't have to deal with that crap. I'll get the first 8 chapters up really really quick so be prepared.


	2. Falling For You

_**Chapter Two  
Falling for you**_

[Bella's P.O.V]

_I was dreaming.  
That much I knew, but it also felt like I was really there.  
I was in my room alone, like I normally am but I really was alone. There was no light just complete utter darkness. You could smell the dampness and you could feel the cold rest on your skin.  
I was sitting on my bed when I heard the floor bored creak.  
"Who's there?" I asked not really expecting an answer.  
"You've broken the rules Isabella" I heard a voice come from behind me, but I was leaning against the wall.  
"What are you talking about? What rules?" I whipped my head round in every direction hopping to see a face. I never did.  
"And with broken rules there are always consequences"._  
I shot up on my bed into sitting position gasping for air and full of sweat. My room was dark and eerie. That didn't help with the feeling of fear coursing through my veins. "It was just a dream" I told myself and I started to cry "It was just a dream" I run my hand through my hair, pushed the covers off me and went to the bathroom. As the cold floor touched my feet I shivered. It was ice cold _God Bella. You have only been here one night and you're already having weird dreams._ Ha weird was just cutting it easy. I leaned my hands on the sink and used them to support my weight. The sound of the running tap made my feel paranoid. It like when your in a scary movie and the house is being hunted. It's where you come to the scene where the ghost or sprit drags your head in the sink and drowns you. _You need to stop watching those_ I said to myself.  
When the water was cold enough I cupped my hand under the tap, let the water fill and splash it over my face. I repeated this this until I felt refreshed-well near as refreshed as I'll ever get.  
Once I was stable again I got the cup that was on the sink and filled it with more water and drank. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked like crap.

Once I was back in the comfort of my on bed I lay back down and pushed my pillow under my head. I looked at the clock and it said the time was 3.00 am. I sighed and closed my eyes.  
I didn't sleep well that night, even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after four in the morning, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.

"Wakey, wakey Bella" The crazy pixie came in jumping on my bed.  
_Why is she doing this to me?_ I thought. She knows I don't like being up early. I know she wants to be the first one to play Bella Barbie. When it comes to Alice and clothes I will be out the door faster than you could say _'Hopscotch'_  
"Wakey, wakey Bella" she said screaming to the top of her lungs. I swear she could drive a physco crazy.  
"Alice please. Its 5:30 I don't want play dress up Bella. GO AWAY" I pulled the covers over my head; I was still restless from the dream last night. Hoping she would leave I turned over. She stopped jumping on my bed and I sighed in relief. When I thought I hared the door close I snuggled back up only to waken again.  
My blanket was snatched from over me. It's was freezing and I shivered in response. I looked up to see Emmett with an evil smirk on his face. _Oh no_ I thought too myself.  
"Bella wake your clumsy butt up. I can't wait for all of Forks High to see how clumsy you can be"  
"Why is he doing this to me?" I asked. I knew it was a rhetorical question but he just raised and eye brow at me and laughed.  
"Argh fine" I groaned, got up and walked into my bathroom. I took the longest shower I have ever had. Taking showers always help me relax and after last night I really needed it. The shower was hot and when I was finished the bathroom was full of steam. I went over to the sink, wrapped a towel around my body and started to brush my teeth, but first I had to wipe the mirror with another towel to get rid of the steam that was on it.  
I was almost finished when Alice burst through the door, almost knocking it off its handle.  
"Alice. Have you ever heard of knocking?" I laughed.  
"Yes of course I have. I just didn't want to knock."  
"Alice what time is it?" I asked around the tooth brush that was still in my mouth.  
"Seven, we will be leavening half an hour so if I was you I'd hurry up." The tooth brush fell out of my mouth and hit the sink.  
"Seven?" I chocked, I'd been in the shower longer than I thought.  
"Bella, don't stress we'll make it. Emmett's driving." I gulped, which made Alice laugh. She knows how terrified I am of Emmett's driving.  
"Come on Bella lets get you ready. Trust me you'll look gorgeous when I'm finished with you"  
She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into her bedroom. Right there on the bed had to be the most embarrassing outfit and heels I have ever seen. Double oh no  
"Ok Bella put this on" she said excitedly. Its was a pair of white shorts which was beaded around the pockets, with a black long sleeved top which you would defiantly be able to see my bra through and attached to it was a silver bow stretch belt.  
.com/bella_school/set?id=14489521  
"Are you trying to kill me?" I screeched.  
"Oh hush up Bella. I swear you are a pathetic excuse for a girl." she had now left my room and headed towards what I assume was Emmett's. I threw the clothes Alice gave me over the rocking chair and went to my closet. Okay I knew I had a set of clothes my mother had bought me before I came here, I just needed to remember where I put-  
"Found It!!" I screamed and made my way to the bathroom before Alice came back. I knew Alice was going to kill me for not wearing what she wanted me to but hey, there was no way in hell that I'd wear that. The day I do is the day hell freezes over, which by the way isn't going to happen.  
The clothes I chose weren't what I would buy but they were nice. I had a blood red top with short sleeves and a pair black shorts. They weren't like Alice's they were longer, but I still didn't want to wear them, but if it made her happy then I'm happy. I had a brown leather bag with a black sleeved cardigan Okay I hate to admit it, but I did really like this.  
I was brushing my hair, trying to get the knots out and failing miserably when there was a knock at the door. I turned in time to see a note being slid under a to hear a pair of heels walking of in the opposite direction.  
I was instantly on the bathroom floor unfolding the piece of paper.

_Dear, Go-and-hurt-my-feelings-and-not-wear-the-outfit-why-don't-you,_

There are a pair of heels on the floor just outside. I can see that you won't wear the clothes I picked for you as they were CARELESSLY thrown over the chair. I spent a lot of money on that you know. How could you do that to me. ME !!. Your best friend/sister.  
Well if you don't put on the heels I'll make sure you never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever see your books again. Do I make myself clear?  
Good.

Lover Alice.

P.S  
Hurry up Emmett's getting inpatient.

Hurry up I'm getting inpatient.

If you're no out in five minutes I'll come in there and drag you out.

P………..  
Oh what the hell with the P.S.  
Just hurry up.

I laughed at Alice. She can be so……strange. Okay strange was an understatement.  
I used my hand to push my self up and opened the door just an inch. Just like Alice said there were a pair of black heel. They went great with the clothes I was wearing. Sometimes I think she can see the future or something. She always and I mean _always_ knew everything. I bent down slowly, scanning my bedroom for any sing of movement. Ghost clear, and grabbed the heels. I pushed the door closed and leaned against it. I examined the shoes more carefully and I wanted to flush them done the toilet. Don't get me wrong they were nice, very nice but the height in them…….?  
As I put them in I felt uneasy. I was way out of my comfort zone right now.  
.com/bells_black_prada/set?id=16553421

When I walked out of the bathroom door Alice was standing, or rather leaning against the door frame of my bedroom. Her head shot up as soon as she heard me and a big grin broke on her face.  
"Bella!!" She squealed. _Of course she would squeal_ "You look H.O.T."  
I, just like always blushed red. "Um, thanks Alice"  
But she knew if Emmett saw my like this he would put up a big fuss. He would rather me look like a homeless person than have people staring at me.  
Alice ran over to me and looked my arms in her tight grip. She sat me down in front of the vanity mirrors and started to work her pixie magic.  
She left my hair down with loose curls at the end, put on my make up and she turned me to mirror. I gasped. That can't be me. Can it? I didn't recognize the girl it the mirror. It was like looking at a familiar stranger. She had my eyes, my nose and my lips but she didn't look like me.  
"Wow." I gasped.  
"See I told you'll like it." Alice said rather smugly.  
"Like it? I love it Alice. Thank you." I turned and hugged her tight.  
She hugged me back and said "You're welcome sweetie. Come on Emmett's downstairs waiting."  
I struggled to get up as my butt was numb so Alice dragged me down.

We stated to descend the stairs and we were nearly at the bottom when Emmett saw what I was wearing. "No!! No way. Bella have you lost you mind? Guys will be staring"  
"Aye you're the one that sided with the evil pixie. This is your fault" I laughed.  
"Get over it Emmett she is going" Alice said in a whatever tone.  
He walked away, shoulders slumped, hands in pocket and head down. _Ha that's what you get._  
"I'm going to get something from the fringed to eat. Do you want anything?" I asked looking at Alice and Emmett.  
"Yeah. Can you get me one of the nutrition bars Bella?" Alice asked.  
I nodded and made my way to the kitchen.  
I opened the fringe to see it nearly empty. There was only half bottle milk, some juice and three bars. I'm going to have to shop later or tomorrow.  
I picked the bars and walked back to the hall way. Alice already had both our bags in her hand and she was on the phone.  
"Okay Jasper I'll see you later then." She looked upset to be talking to Jasper. "Love you too and tell them to get well yeah." She nodded "Okay bye" She hung up her phone and sighed. She gave me my bag and out her phone in hers.  
"Who was that?" I asked, already knowing  
"Jasper. His parents got the stomach flu so he will be in late today" She sounded really upset.  
"Oh well. You can stay with me and even play Bella Barbie later"  
"Oh Bella. I Love you so much" She sang and opened the front door.  
Once we were seated into Emmett's monstrous jeep we were off.

I was fidgeting nervously when Emmett started to sing to the radio.  
_"Move while you're watching me  
Dance with the enemy  
I've got a remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Move while you're watching me  
__Dance with the enemy  
Here is my remedy  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh"_  
Alice was laughing hysterically when I just stared out the window.  
What was that dream about.  
_You've broken the rules_ What rules?  
_Broken rules have consequences?_ What consequences?

I hadn't realized that we had made it to the school when Emmett opened the door for me. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, would make you stop if you were from out of town.  
I stepped out and the guys gasped. _Why the hell are they staring at me? _I thought. I tried to balance myself on the skinny heels but failed miserably. I was just thankful Emmett was there. Man this is going to be worse than I thought. Girls looked at me with disgust while guys looked at me with……… lust?  
"Now do you think you should've changed?" Emmett asked I nodded nervously. "Don't worry Bella they will get over it." I smiled hoping he was right. "Hey Rose" he yelled across the lot. She began walking over and she looked breathtaking.  
She was wearing a grey ruffled dress that stopped mid thigh and has classy grey heels. She had a white old fashioned coat and a small checked hand bag. Her accessories were simply but elegant and her make up was just right. I was jealous by just looking at her. .com/rosalie_school/set?id=14489594  
"Hey Rose" I hugged her.  
"Hey Bella," She smiled at me and turned to Emmett. "Hey handsome" he chuckled and they made out. It was rude to stare so I made an excuse to be excused.  
"Hey Em I'm going to go get me schedule I'll see you guys at lunch" I said waving at them.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.  
Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colour flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt. I stumbled on my way to the desk and placed my folder on the table.  
."Hi, I'm Isabella Swan I came to pick of my schedule" I smiled.  
The clerk behind the desk smiled "So you're Isabella. Welcome here you go, make sure every teacher signs it then bring it back to me when school lets out" she handed me the paper and I nodded, smiled and was headed for the door.

_!!!!!!_  
Dang that was the first bell I'm so going be late. I was running down the hall about to hit the corner when _BOOM_. My folder dropped to the floor, along with me and the person I bumped into, breaking in half.  
"I'm so sorry" we said at the same time. We bent down to clean up the mess and bumped heads.  
"Ouch" we said in sync "Sorry" we said at the same time again. _Weird_ I thought.  
We laughed.  
I looked up exactly the same time he did and I felt like I had the breath taken out of me. I was dazzled by his beautiful emerald eyes. His face looked like it had been carved by angels and his cologne.......Oh his cologne was simply mouth-watering. His eyes smouldered me. He looked like he just saw the light. I broke the stare and I knew I had turned bright red. He got to his feet and grabbed my waist pulling me up with him.  
"I'm Bella and I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I was kind of in a rush" I said, wondering where the sudden confidence came from.  
"You running late too?" He asked. I just nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's my first day and my bother was sort of sucking on his girlfriends face." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.  
"Don't worry about it." He said.  
"For the bumping it to you or my bother eating Rosalie's face?"  
He just shrugged his shoulders "Both" I laughed and smiled when I saw him looking at me.  
I reached my hand out and he took it all too willingly. As soon as our hands touched an electrical shock went through me and I gasped. I had to know his name. I looked back up at him to see he was gazing at me. I smiled which made him breathe faster than before. Strange. Her reached his hand out and I took it all too willingly, I smiled. "Again I'm sorry for bumping into you" As soon as our hands touched an electrical shock went through me again and I gasped. I looked away from him for gasping out loud. "And I'm sorry for both bumping into you and seeing your brother and his mate making out…"  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did" He said and laughed. "Yeah, sure"  
"As I told you my name what's yours?" I let my hand drop and the widest thing happened. He brought his hand to his face and examined it. _Oh lord please don't say this dude is OCD_  
"I-I'm-I" He stuttered.  
__ the bell rung again but this time it was drowned out. I really wanted to know his name.  
"I have to go" He said quickly. I shifted the weight of the folders and realised that I till hand his reading glasses.  
"Here" I said and handed him his glasses. Well I think they were his. Mine are exactly the same. He patted his pockets and then smiled at me.  
"Well…um…bye" I said and waved. He nodded and walked around my making what you call one of the dramatic exists. It even went in slow motion.  
_Don't leave_ I thought. But he had already left.


	3. Brown Eyed Girl

_**Chapter Three.  
Brown Eyed Girl.**_

[Edward. P.O.V]

I was going to be late for my first class, that much I knew. _What a way to make a first impression Cullen._ I thought to myself. You see it's my first day as a teacher and I just so happened to get a job in the school where I used to attend. Forks High. Not the most _'it'_ school but it gets you what you need to qualify for the job you need. I was eighteen when I left this school. I'm now twenty three.  
I was running down the hall trying to get to my first class when I was knocked off my feet and landed on the floor with a loud a _thump_  
_Argh just what I need._ I didn't realise at first but there was also another person sitting next to me. She had long brown curls that just about stopped by her waist and she was wearing the most shortest shorts I'd ever seen. All I could stare at was her legs, they weren't tanned but they were perfect. I wanted to run my hands across them. I had to wipe my hand across my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. I'm a man. We notice these things. She was wearing a blood red top that definitely showed a little but it wasn't as bad as the other girls. It took me a while to see that she was picking up papers that must have fallen out of her folder when we ran into each other. I felt sorry for doing this to her so I started to help.  
"I'm so sorry" we said at the same time. We bent down to clean up the mess and bumped heads.  
"Ouch" we said in sync "Sorry" we said at the same time again.  
We laughed. I was completely mesmerized by her laugh. I felt like I wanted to curl up to her and listen to it forever .  
I looked up exactly the same time she did and I felt like I had the breath taken out of me. I was dazzled. Her eyes were the most strangest of brown I have ever laid my eyes on. I could get lost in them. Her heart shaped face looked so delegate. Her scent was, well I don't really know what her scent did to me. I felt all tingly and giddy, in a good way. I've never felt like this before. After a long few minutes of silence she broke the stare and looked down, at first I couldn't tell but I realised that she had turned bright red. The floor was starting to get rather cold so I got to my feet and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up. When I touched her body I had to suppress a gasp. It felt like I had a thousand electric currents running through me. When I let go I started to straighten myself out when I heard the most beautiful voice I'd heard.  
"I'm Bella and I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was kind of in a rush" I looked up and it felt like that I had started to hyperventilate. _Bella_ I thought. That name went with her very well.  
"You running late too?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's my first day and my bother was sort of sucking on his girlfriends face." she run her fingers through her hair and giggled.  
"Don't worry about it." I said.  
She looked up at me puzzlingly at first then she smiled again. "For the bumping it to you or my bother eating Rosalie's face?"  
_Rosalie…? Where have I heard that name before?_ I just shrugged my shoulders "Both" and she laughed.  
She reached her hand out and I took it all too willingly, hoping she didn't catch my flaw I smiled. "Again I'm sorry for bumping into you" As soon as our hands touched an electrical shock went through me again and I heard her gasp. She looked away from me and I felt empty. After a few seconds she looked back up at me only to meet my gaze. "And I'm sorry for both bumping into you and seeing you brother and his mate making out…" When she saw me looking at her she smiled at me which made me breathe faster than before. _What is she doing to me?_ I asked myself.  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did" I said and laughed. "Yeah sure"  
"As I told you my name what's yours?" she let her hand drop and my hand felt like it was on fire. I brought it up and examined it. Nothing.  
"I-I'm-I" I stuttered. Stuttered? I have never stuttered in my life.  
__ the bell rung again but this time it was drowned out. All I could register was the fact that I was still looking for the flame that should be on my hand.  
"I have to go" I said quickly. I wanted to stay there and look at her for the rest of the day.  
"Here" she said and handed me a pair of black reading glasses. I patted the front pocket of my jacket and realised that my glasses were missing. I looked at her to see that she was now wearing a similar pair. In fact I think they were exactly the same.  
"Well…um…bye" she waved her hand and I made my way around her and walked to my first class

_**[Bella's P.O.V]**_

I was five minutes late when I entered my first class. I handed the teacher my slip and she started to introduce herself.  
"Welcome to Forks High Isabella. I'm Mrs Anastasia but you can call me by my first name Lenobia. You may take a seat next to Miss Cullen and Mr Hale, they have already informed me that you know them so I thought you'd like to be surrounded by people you feel comfortable with."  
I nodded and proceeded to hunker down in my seat next to Alice.  
"Hey" she said and slid her arm through mine. "What happened? Why are you late to class Bella?"  
"Had an accident in the hall. I told you I would end up falling in these one way or another" I said pointing to my shoes.  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes" I lied. I could tell that she didn't believe me but she let it slide. I could almost see her picturing how to get me to spill. I was brought out of my daydream when I heard Lenobia start to talk.  
"Okay class there has been a new system placed at this school and it contains having two teachers teach the same class as it's too much for one to handle. We will be separating you into to categories. Some of you will be staying with me and others will be doing advanced mythology. Those who will be moving to advanced will be taught by Mr. Cullen." Just as if he was outside listening to her talk the door opened and walked in the person who I bumped into the hall. I felt my body stiffen and I guess Alice did too because she stopped talking to Jasper and stared at me.  
"What's wrong ?" she asked.  
"I'll tell you later"  
"Okay but we doing it over shopping"  
I groaned and hit my head against the table. "Alice you know I hate shopping"  
"And you know that there's no point in arguing over it with me"  
I sighed and straightened myself out. "Fine"  
"Yay we're going to get you the most sexiest lingerie ever" I started at her opened mouthed and sunk down in my seat using the book to cover my face. The whole of the boys wolf whistled and I hit my head constantly with the book cover.  
"Alice stop please." Me and Jasper were trying to push her down when Lenobia cleared her throat. All three of us turned and looked up to see her standing in front of us.  
"Sorry Lenobia but Alice put to much sugar in her cereal this morning and she is having a sugar overload." I tried not to laugh but I failed miserably.  
"Very well then." She looked at Alice and then back at me.  
To make sure the whole class heard she raised her voice just a little. "She's a hand full that Alice isn't she Isabella?"  
I nodded. "You have _no _idea Mrs." This time it wasn't just me that erupted into laughter, the whole class did. I looked up to see Mr. Cullen trying very hard not to laugh but failed too. The left side of his mouth was slightly turned up. When Alice pointed her finger at him the sly smiled faded. I had to do a double take to register the fact that Alice knows this man.  
"Alice!" I whispered, when the class had died down. She looked at me and nodded her head. "Yeah" She asked.  
"How do you know him?"  
"He's my brother" she had that you-should-really-pay-more-attention look.  
I looked back up at Lenobia to see that she had moved from the desk and was now standing by Edward. She was practically throwing herself at him. I thought she was married?  
When I was about to turn away Edward looked at me and had guilt written all over his face. Hmmmm…..??  
I heard Alice clear her throat and Lenobia snapped out of it. She scanned the class room and blushed deep red.  
"Sorry" was all she said before she went to her desk and picked up a piece of paper.  
"Okay class sorry for the interruption." She eyed my table for a period of time before continuing. "Right back to the changes. This list as been organized into order of the most promising students at the top and the ones who prefer to slack off placed at the bottom. To be in advanced mythology is a great honour and the first young student is none other than Isabella Swan."  
The whole class whipped their head in my direction and I blushed. I tried to hide my face in my book but Alice took it. If looked could kill Alice would certainly be on the floor.  
"Young Isabella will be followed by her closest friends Alice Cullen And Jasper Hale, who I presume will take good care of Miss Swan." In the corner of my eyes I could see Alice and Jasper nodding their head in sync. "We sure will Mrs. Anastasia." Jasper said and Alice continued. "We wouldn't want young Isabella here to fall over and hurt her self."  
_Too late_… I thought to myself and mentally laughed.  
"Well good luck with that. She can barely stand let alone walk. Just look at her neck she has a bruise forming already." After Jessica made her snotty remark Lenobia continued with the list, while I looked at Alice will horror. She pulled out her little mirror and I opened it only to reveal a bruise the same size has a bottle top. I gasped in shock and gave Alice her mirror back.  
It must of happened when I fell I told myself. That's why Edward looked guilty? He must of thought he did it.

When Mrs Anastasia was finished with the list there was a total of ten students from this from room in advanced mythology and seven coming from Emmett's from, and speaking of Emmett guess who I have to sit next to? That's right the big teddy bear who calls himself the Mr. Muscle.  
I was standing next to Alice when Mr. Cullen stepped forward.  
"Well Alice. I guess now you have to do what I say or mother will be very disappointed" His voice was full of amusement which made it sound so seductive. Shut Up Bella !!!  
"Oh shut up Edward" Alice said and stuck out her tongue like a six year old, which made Me, Jasper and Edward laugh.  
"Okay" Edward looked at me and then started to walk up and down the line, like when you in the military. "A few couple of tests to see if you really belong here. I won't pick on people who have already been at this school as I have already had the honour of talking to the principle but I will pick on the new comers and because there is only one." He stopped in front of me, smiled and then continued. "Will young Isabella step forward." I did what he was told and the questions came at me like a ball. "We will be studying Vampires this semester, so Isabella or do you prefer Bella?"  
"Bella" I said.  
"Well then Bella it is. Can you please tell me what Vampire would be Area from/nationality: unconfirmed - European please and give a full description."  
I looked at Alice and smiled which made her laugh. I hated the way he treated Alice just a moment ago so I thought I would play some sarcasm.  
"Your wish my command your highness." I did a little bow which made the class laugh and a crocked grin form on his face.  
"That would be the Incubus sir. The Incubus has been told to be without doubt one of the most famous forms of vampires, the male form of the Succubus. The Incubus used to visit women at night, make love to them and torment their dreams. It posses all the characteristic properties of the vampire, with nightly visits to its victims, draining of life and strength and extreme sexual desire. Like vampires found among Gypsy and Slavic communities it can father children."  
The whole class had their mouths hanging open and Mr. Cullen was smiling like a chestnut cat.  
"Well since you seem so sure of yourself Isabella may you care to explain what the Succubus would of done." My smile dropped when he said my full name and all I could think of was touché  
"Yes Mr. Cullen. A Succubus would also be a European Vampire. A female one to be exact. A Vampire fiend that visits men in their sleep to torment their dreams and engage them in sex. The Succubus could render a victim totally exhausted in its pursuit of carnal pleasure." When I was done I bowed again and stepped back into line next to Alice. The whole class was clapping and wolf whistling at me which of course made me blush like a tomato. "Isabella I can tell you now you are going to be a joy to have in class." Mr. Cullen said to me and then went back up to the front of the class. He gestured for as to take our seats and I took mine next to Emmie. I don't know why but his words seamed to say more than what he actually said.  
When the class was silent again Emmett leaned over and faked punched my arm.  
"Well done my sister." I looked at him and stared. I gave him a look that clearly said what-are-you-doing? which made Alice sitting behind me laugh.  
While Edward was going over the things I explained Alice leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Well done Bella and thanks for sticking up for me." I leaned back on my chair so she wouldn't need to lean that far. "No problem Alice. No offence but he's a total know it all."  
We laughed for a few seconds before Alice sat normal again. She pulled out her note book, scribbled on a piece of paper and tossed it to me.  
When I opened it I felt all funny.  
_I don't know what's wrong but Edward won't stop looking at you Bells_  
I looked up and sure enough Alice was right.  
When I met his gaze he smiled and turned back to teaching the class. I felt my heart start to pick up and I was sure Alice would be able to hear it.  
_Neither do I. Wired Ali. Maybe it's because I'm smarter than him. :P_  
I gave then note back to Alice and I heard her laugh.

The rest of the lesson went pretty much the same. Alice and me exchanging notes and Edward constantly looking at me. When the bell rang for first brake I was more then happy to get out of the class. I was sitting around a bench table placed outside next to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, when it hit.  
I was falling for Mr. Cullen.


	4. Dearest Bella, From Romeo

A.N. Okay, since I forgot to do this for all the other chapters, I do not own Twilight and never will. I only own the plot of this story which was given to me from a friend on thetwilightsaga(.)com. Please R & R! ^ ^

**Chapter**_** Four.**_

_**Dear Bella, From Romeo.**_

_**[Bella's P.O.V]**_

Its was now lunch time. I have been struggling with my work as I picked up the wrong flipping reading glasses. I got Edward's.

I was walking through the cafeteria after I got my lunch and I was half way across when I tripped over someone's bag that was on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put it there" when I looked up a tall boy with greasy brown hair and shabby clothes was hovering over me. He leant out his hand and helped me up.

"No it's okay. I should've looked where I was going" I said and brushed off the dirt that was on my top.

"You're Isabella Swan right?" I looked up again to see a small smile form on his face.

"Yeah but please call me Bella. Isabella's to formal." He nodded and grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Yeah I'm Mike. Mike Newton"

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Mike." I looked over my shoulder to see Alice looking at me trying hard not to laugh but failed. "I'm sorry to sound rude Mike but I best be going." I pointed to where my siblings sat and he nodded in understandment.

"Bella before you go I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner this weekend?" _Boy does he like to cut around the bush…_I could tell he was nervous by the way his smile was half a frown and by the way sweat was forming on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Mike but I already have plans." I tried to smile but it came more of a grimace.

"Oh, well let me buy you some more food seeming your had other plans." Now that he mentioned it he was right. On the floor where I fell was my food.

"No Mike it's okay really I wasn't that hungry."

"Well maybe another time then"

"Yeah sure" As soon as the words were out I instantly regretted them.

When he let go of my hand I didn't hesitate to get away as fast as possible.

When I met up with the others to at the table they all burst into laughter.

"Hey Bella" Alice said trying to smuggle her laughter and pattered the seat next to her. Jasper was on her other side and Emmett was resting his head on Rosalie's lap.

"Hi Alice" I said rather pissed off. "What's wrong with Emmett ?" I asked.

This time Rosalie spoke. "I told him if he doesn't shut up we won't do anything tonight." She started to wiggle her eyes brows and continued. "If you know what I mean" and she giggled.

"Yes Rose. Sadly we do" Jasper took Alice's hand and smiled. "I don't know why you just don't wait till you're married, because that's what I'm going to do." We all turned our head at Jasper and gasped.

"Jasper wha-" Alice said but he just carried on.

"I was going to wait till we got home but" He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. " I know this isn't the most appropriate scene but Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, I promise to hold and cherish you every single day. I want to be the one who get to hold you hand and kiss you when you wake up. I want to be the one to watch you sleep and comfort you when needed. I want to be the one you'll only need and want because believe me Alice when you're not with me things aren't right. You make every fibre of my being magical and I need you there with me." He got down on one knee and held her hand "So what do you say Alice. Will you do me the honor of being my wife and marry me?" The whole cafeteria gasped and _awed._

You could see Alice's mouth opening to say words but nothing came out so she just nodded her head. Jasper's smile grew even bigger, if that was possible and placed the ring on her finger. He kissed the top of the ring and brought Alice in to a tight squeeze and they both start to cry.

While this was going on I couldn't help but think about Mr. Edward Cullen. Its hard. Yeah I'm attracted to him. It's going to be hard to study and concentrate. He is my teacher and Alice's brother, what do I do now?.

After school Alice's most probably going to be over my house for the night along with Jasper and Rosalie.

Why is it when I want to be alone and think my problems though I can't.

I could talk to Rose about it, she'll understand and Alice will. That's one of the reason I love them. I let out a sigh. I only met him a few hours ago and look and all the trouble he is causing.

Just then the intercom came on and I winched because it was so loud.  
"Attention all students, Will Mrs. Bella Swan report to the teachers lounge as soon as possible please" Everyone looked at me and I blushed hard and looked down.  
I looked at my friends and they all had concerned looks on their faces. I simply nodded and looked at Alice. I gave her a look that was asking her to come with me.  
"Sorry Bells I have to talk to my brother your on your own" She said in a sad tone but wiggled her fingers and me. "I have to tell him the news"  
"Its ok I understand" I was about to leave when I remembered Edward's glasses.

"Um…Alice" she looked up from her ring. I handed her the glasses. "Will you give these to Mr. Cullen. We bumped into each other earlier and I picked up the wrong ones" she nodded her head and took them without a word.

I was walking down the halls. I saw some couples here and there, I couldn't help but think about Mr. Cullen. How am I going to be in school with this man. This is going to be harder than I thought. I couldn't help but think about his beautiful eyes. His tousled brown hair. His perfectly sculpted face. _Knock it off Bella he is your teacher._  
It wasn't long till I was standing in front of the teachers lounge. It was a dark brown, battered door which said _Teacher's Lounge _and under was_ No Students unless supervised._  
I knocked on the door lightly.  
"Come In" I heard a voice and I couldn't make out who it was. I walked in and took a look around.  
There was 4 tables inside with a fridge and a microwave nothing special. Mr. Greenly was discussing lesson plans with Mr. Crowley.

Ms. Denali was eating lunch with Mrs. Anastasia talking. There were a few other teachers I didn't know by name spread out.

Mrs Anastasia waved me over. As I walked closer I noticed. Ms. Denali talking about Mr. Cullen.  
"He is so gorgeous, I must have him, maybe I should ask him out" she said in a lustful tone.  
"Here comes my student I'll talk to you about that later" she smiled.  
"Okay hun" Ms. Denali walked away. I could feel myself fill with pure hatred inside. I couldn't picture my Mr. Cullen with her. The thought made me fume. I was snapped out my thoughts when Lenobia shock my shoulder.  
"Hi Bella, I called you in here to discuss a way to pick up your grade" she said pulling out paperwork.  
"Okay what do I have to do" I asked. I was still thinking about Mr. Cullen.  
She noticed my tone and looked at me with a concerned face.  
"Before we begin are you ok Bella?" She said.  
"I'm fine" I said giving her a reassuring look. She shook her head ok and turned back to paperwork.

She explained to me what I had to do. Which wasn't really bad.  
"You Have 3 weeks to complete the work. If you should finish early turn in it at anytime" she said.  
"Thank you Mrs. Anastasia I'll get on it right away" I said assuring her.  
"Have a good day" she said. Then I nodded and walked away.

When I got out Mr. Cullen and Alice was waiting for me. Alice smiled like no tomorrow, which of course made me smile too. I looked up to Mr. Cullen he had a pained expression on his face. I wanted so badly to comfort him but I knew that was out the question.  
"So Bella what happened?" She asked. Edward looked at me. He smiled. I begin to wonder if he felt the same way for me.  
"Hello earth to Bella" Alice said snapping her fingers.  
"Huh-what oh yea she just wanted to give me work to pick up my grade no biggie" I said.  
"Oh that's all" she said saying it like there was more.

"Yeah Ali, that's all. What did you suspect a wedding invitation?"

"Clever choice of words young one" She said mimicking one of Emmett's star wars movies. I high five her and we both giggled.

It was silent from then on apart from the quick hellos from the other students. I was having a hard time balancing all my folders. Mrs. Anastasia gave me a lot of work to do but did she have to put it in a bunch a folders. Especially since I have balance issues this will end badly.  
"Bella" I looked up to see Mr. Cullen talking to me. "let me help you with those you seem to be having a hard time" he said. He came up to me and took the folders out my hand. I felt and electric shock go through me again. We gasped at the same time and I knew he felt it too.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen" I said.  
"Anytime and call me Edward as you're practically part if the family. Well that's what Alice says." _Edward_ I love it. He wants me to call him Edward. I was doing a little happy dance inside my head. I was pulled out of my day dream when Alice poked my shoulder.

"Don't look now but Mike at three o'clock" Just as I was about to turn around I heard him call my name before I knew she was right.

"Bella!!!!!" He said waving his arms above his head. "Hey Bella wait!!" He shouted again. I leaned my head into Edward's shoulder and groaned while grabbing his sleeve. _Can't that guys ever take hint_?

When Mike finally reached us he was breathing in short gasps and his breath hit my face like a tornado. It smelled like garlic and rotten onions. I had to cough to stop myself from being sick.

"Hey Bella I know you said you were busy but I was wondering if maybe you could cancel and come to dinner."

I turned me head, still resting on Edward's shoulder and looked Mike right in the eyes.

"Mike I can't cancel. It's important that I be there. I'm sorry" I said knowing that I didn't mean it.

"Well could I come. If it's to important for you to cancel I'll come along" was he ever going to quit?

"Mike please. I'm really tired and I just want to get today over with"

"Yes or No Bella" His voice went from complete childless to full anger, which made me take a step back and hide behind Edward. Which didn't seem to work since Mike stepped forward as well. Before Mike could get any closer Edward some how managed to get it between us and stop Mike dead in his track.

"Mr. Newton I think you should leave now." I swear if Edward wasn't a teacher here Mike would sure start and argument.

Before Mike left he turned back to me face full of childless again. "Call me when you get home baby." I stood on my tip toes and looked over Edward's shoulder just in time to watch Mike make the last turn which headed to Maths. When Edward looked over his shoulder to face me our face were a mere inch apart. I could taste his scent on my tongue and just like earlier it made my mouth water.

"You okay?" He asked and I just responded by nodding. A crocked smile formed on his face again, which made me blush and I let go of him and walked round to see Alice looking dumbstruck. "What's wrong Alice?" Me and Edward said at the same time, which made me smile.

"I'm not sure if you heard him right Bella, but he just called you baby before he left"

I shrugged my shoulder and said "So? He can call me what he wants. There is no way in hell I'm going out with him" I laughed which Edward joined into.

Alice whipped her head between the both of us and smiled. I raised an eyes brow at her and she just mouthed tell you later.

When we finally get to our lockers Alice's phone went off and she squealed. I looked at her like she was crazy and she started jumping up and down excitedly.  
"Bella, Carlisle and Esme are planning a welcome home dinner for you will you come?" She asked while swaying back and forth.  
"Um…" I said not sure.  
"Please, please Bella. They haven't seen you since you were seven please" she begged with the puppy dog eyes. Oh no not the eyes.  
"Okay" I looked at her she squealed. I looked at Edward to see him smiling. What a beautiful smile.  
"Okay good. We will ride to your house get ready then we take off to mine" she said "How does that sound Bella?" She asked excitedly. She continued to talk which I didn't really pay attention to. I nodded and agreed when it was needed and opened my locker. My Romeo and Juliet and Wuthering Heights books fell out.  
"Oh shoot" I said. I bent down but Edward already had them in his hand.  
"Here you go" he said. He put the folders and books in my locker, and as he reached to put them in I took in his beautiful scent again. Its was so intoxicating.  
"I must get going, see you ladies later" he said and began to walk away. I looked at Alice to see her talking on the phone so I turned and shouted at Edward.

"Hey wait please" As soon as I spoke the words he turned round and smile at me. I of course returned the smile and hugged him. He was shocked at first but responded.

"I know that was inappropriate, with you being a teacher here and all but thanks."

He looked at me confused. "What for Bella?" He asked.

"For helping me with Mike."

"No problem. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be spoken to like that." He still had one arm wrapped round my waist while the other he used to push my hair out of my face and tuck it behind my ear.  
"I don't know how much you've been drinking Edward but I think you need glasses but thanks again" That's when it hit me. "Um do you still have my glasses Edward? I gave Alice yours to give you" He seam shocked at first but then smiled. He let go of me and reached into his pocket. "Here" he said and handed them to me. "I swear they were mine but I guess I was wrong"

I nodded my head again and smiled. "Thanks" I was about to turn away but his grip returned and tightened. I looked at him confused while he kissed my cheek. I was going to ask him what that was for but he already beat me to it.

"That was my thanks to you for making my first day not so boring." He kissed my forehead this time and left. I stood there staring after him when I realised it was time to go to final maths.

I turned back round to see Alice with her mother hanging open but yet she was smiling at the same time.

I walked back to my locker, pulled out my note book and grabbed Alice's arm.

"Right that's it" She said. I looked at her like I didn't know where she was going with this. "When we get home I want you to tell me everything. What happened back there?"

"Nothing Alice." I replied annoyed. "We just said thanks." Before Alice could comment on that, I hugged her goodbye and made my way to math.

My classes went by in a blur after that. All I can remember was Jasper sitting next to me.

Next thing I know me and Alice are in her car driving home.

"Bella, that looked like more than saying thanks" I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Alice" I sighed. "It was just us saying thanks that's all. I thanked him for saving me from Mike and he thanked me for making his day not so boring" I let out a little chuckle at the way that sounded.

"Oh Bella!!!" Alice shouted and awkwardly one armed hugged me. "You've finally found him!!"

"Alice what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your other half sweetie. You're in love." I didn't realise but we were already parked outside my house. I opened the door and got out.

"Alice like I said before I don't know what you are talking about"

"Yeah, yeah, come on" she waved her arm in dismissal and giggled.

As soon as I unlocked the door Alice was pulling me upstairs.

When we made it to my room I got suspicious of Alice. On my bed were two big white boxes and two shoes boxes.

"Okay these are yours" She handed me the boxes and then grabbed hers. "While I'm getting changed you'll take a shower." She pushed me into the bathroom and locked the door. I placed the boxes down near the toilet and started undressing to take my shower. I had ditched the heels as soon as I got home which didn't make Alice too happy.

My mind automatically wandered to Edward… my teacher… I was going to go to Alice's house… which was his house…

I shook my head, dismissing the thought and stepped into the steaming shower. _His scent… his eyes… everything about him seemed to invite me in…_ My forehead and cheek were still tingling slightly from his kisses and I blushed a deep red just thinking about it. _Stop it Bella… he's your best friend's brother _AND_ your Teacher!_ I sighed and turned the water off and wrapped myself in a towel.

I took a deep breath and opened the top box of clothes and gasped. "Holy crap Alice…" I muttered to myself picking up the dress and looking at it. It looked like it would be a tight fit but it was beautiful. It was purple and black but elegant. I set it to the side and picked up the shoes which were heels… as expected. They were at least 6 inches but had a large platform so I would only be standing on about half of that. I was going to die wearing these. There was also some jewelry in the next box along with the makeup.

I dried off and slipped on the dress which, as I thought, hugged my every curve, which wasn't much…

I put on the jewellery and slipped on the shoes, then walked out of the bathroom.

.com/bella_make_over/set?id=15971463

Alice looked at me and gasped. She was wearing a tight lilac dress that stopped mid thigh and blue peep toe heels. Her make up was simple but right.

.com/alices_dinner_clothes/set?id=14826106

"Bella" she said. "You look amazing. Come on, time to do you hair and make-up" I tried to protest but she wouldn't have ant of it. She did my make similar to hers and did my hair in tight ringlets.

When she was finished I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked beautiful.

"Okay now that you are done, I'm going to do my hair." Alice pushed me out of the seat and took it. She picked up her straightners and started doing her hair.

I told Alice I would meet her at car, I didn't want to sit there and watch, she nodded and I made my way down stairs. I picked up my bag and phone and opened the door, I walked outside to see a single rose and a piece of paper that looks like a note. I took a look around but there was no one. I bent down to pick up the rose and note.  
I read the it and smiled. I couldn't help but either.

Just under dearest Bella was one of my favourite love quote from Romeo and Juliet.

_Dearest Bella._

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and you Bella is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she._


	5. Dinner and Dares

A.N. I do not own Twilight and never will. I only own the plot of this story which was given to me from a friend on thetwilightsaga(.)com. Please R & R! ^ ^

_**Chapter Five.**_

_**Dinner and Dares.**_

_**[Alice's P.O.V]**_

I thought that I would do my hair simple for tonight. I have short cropped hair so instead of my normal spiky I went with straight bangs that made my hair look longer then it actually is.  
I had already done half of my hair when the silence was starting to get to me. I placed the straightners on the counter and went into my room and headed for my portable stereo.  
It wasn't big like those really posh ones, it was a simple, round and it was easy to carry.  
Once I was seated I picked up the straightners and pressed play and finished my hair singing along with _'I Heart ?'_ by _'Taylor Swift'_  
I was doing the finishing touches on my hair and make-up when Bella screamed.  
"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!"  
I dropped my straightners and the floor and ran. I hopped on one leg putting my last shoe on and made my way down the stairs. Once I was at the bottom couldn't see her. "Bella?" I asked.  
"Out here Alice" I whipped my head in the direction where her voice came from and saw her standing by the door. When I got closer I saw her crying so I walked faster.  
"Bells, what's wrong?"  
"Look" She handed me a piece of paper and I raised an eye brow. "Just read it." I nodded and unfolded the paper and there was the most romantic thing ever seen.

_Dearest Bella._

_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and you Bella is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she._

While I read through I couldn't help feel that the writing was familiar. The way the writing was slanted, the way the tails of the letters curve. The way that it was from one of Bella's favorite books.

But how can someone know what books Bella reads????…………….._Edward._  
I gasped. "Oh my"  
"What. What is it Alice?" asked Bella, clearly being overreactive.  
"Nothing Bella. Do you know who it's from?" I asked her.  
I saw her shake her head no so I continued. "I think I do but I'm not sure"  
"Alice please tell me. I feel like I'm being stalked" I let out a little laugh and so did she.  
"I'm not going to say anything till I'm one hundred percent sure okay Bella. But I'll know who it was from by the end of the night."  
"Thanks Alice. I just don't know why someone would send me love notes" Bella hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"Bella you don't see yourself clearly do you?" I asked. She didn't reply. Instead she started to walk out the front door but I stopped her.  
"Bella? Did anything else come with?"  
"Yeah a red rose why?" _Edwards favorite._  
"No reason." and I waved Bella out.

As soon as I knew Bella was out of hearing range I ran back up stairs. I made it to the top when me heel got stuck causing me to loose my balance. _Argh Bella's rubbed off on me_.  
I leaned on the wall taking off my shoes and placing them in the floor.  
I walked straight to my room and rummaged through my draws. I pulled out all my clothes throwing them everywhere. _Where did I put it._  
I spent five minutes throwing clothes, pulling my bed sheets off looking for my emergency mobile. _It couldn't have gone fa_r I told myself. Only me and Bella know about it. That's when it clicked. "Bella's room" I gasped. I ran out off my room, slamming my door behind me and rushed into Bella's. I went straight under her bed looking for her box where she keeps her most important things.  
When I found it I pulled it out and sat on the floor.  
I rummaged through her box, finding her music sheets and her songs. _I forgot Bella played guitar._  
Her music was always written out of pure feeling. When she run her fingers across the strings she seems to be in her own world. She looks like she was happy and I haven't seen that side of Bella since Renee died.  
I decided to put the music sheets in a little hand bag, that was clearly thrown on her bedroom floor. I'll ask Esme if Bella can use one of her guitars after dinner.  
When I pulled them out there it was, my emergency mobile. I quickly folded her music sheets and slid them into the bag.  
I picked up my phone and kissed it. I haven't been so happy to see a phone before.  
I flipped it open I scrolled through the contacts till I found the one I was looking for.  
I placed it near my ear and crossed my fingers, praying he would answer.  
Three rings later he answered "Hello"  
"Edward."

"Alice why aren't you using your other mobile. What's wrong?" He asked, clearly worrying.  
"Stop worrying Edward nothings wrong"  
"Then why-" but I cut him off.  
"Edward I need to know something. And when I ask you I want to know the truth okay"  
"Okay" He said unsure.  
"Did you send Bella a note and a single red rose?"  
"Um...I…Um" He stuttered.  
"Edward please tell me." I raised my voice a little.  
He let out a little sigh. "Alice please don't say anything. If she found out she would most probably think I'm stalking her or I'm some sort of pervert."  
I squealed and started doing a little happy dance.  
_I knew it. I knew it. I knew it_. I chanted again and again in my head. It was clear by the way they looked at each other in school that they were made for each other.  
"Alice!!!" Edward shouted through the phone that was still in my hands but I ignored him and continued. "ALICE!!" I stopped straight away, gasping for air.  
"I'm so sorry Edward, I had an pixie moment for a sec there. I promise I won't tell her you have my word." If only he knew what I was going to say next.  
"Thanks Alice." I could tell her was smiling by the way his voice sounded.  
"You didn't let me finish Edward. I promise I won't tell her, I've already told you that. But the reason I'm not saying anything is because you're going to tell her."  
"What?? Alice are you insane!!!!!" He shouted. "Wait don't answer that"  
"Okay I get it I can be pretty stupid sometimes" He snorted. "But that's not what we're talking about. Of course you can tell her Edward or haven't you got the balls to do it?" I teased.

"Alice you know very well that not why I'm not saying anything. I'm twenty Alice and I'll be twenty one in a few weeks. She's only seventeen and it's illegal. And to top it off I'm her teacher and she's my student. That makes even more of a big no, no." I didn't know if it was hearing right but it sounded like he was crying.  
"Edward" I said a little bit more softly, "Me and Bella are on our way now okay, we just got to pick up the rest. Tell Esme to get everything ready. Stay in your room. When I get there we can talk about this okay. I'll see you soon."  
"Alice there's nothing to talk about. It can't happen"  
"Bye" I said.  
"Ali-" He started to say but I had already closed my phone shut.  
_I'm getting them together_. I thought to myself after putting on my shoes and heading for the front door.

_**[Edward's P.O.V]**_

I knew that sending the note and rose was wrong but I needed to do it. I needed her to know my feelings, even though she doesn't know where they came from. I sighed.

She's just so beautiful. Her brown eyes are the most strangest I've ever seen, making them unique. I loved the way her brown hair becomes red in the sun light and how it just flows over her face. She moves with such grace that I just become memorized by watching her.

After the phone call with Alice I took a shower. I spent as long as I could in there trying to make myself look presentable, but by the time I came out it wasn't long enough. My mind instantly filled itself with Bella's face. Just thinking her name did strange things to me.

I whipped away the steam that had covered the mirror and took in my reflection. There was only one way to describe the way I looked. Crap. Yep definitely crap or depressed would be a better would.

Why is it that when I actually like, scratch that, _love_ someone I can't have her?

I took my time getting dressed for dinner. I didn't want to disappoint Esme by not going so I did my best to get time going.

I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling trying very hard not to think about Isabella but it was so hard. I could hear her voice, her bell like laugh and I could easily picture her sweet smile.

"Bella" I whispered. "What are you doing to me. Most importantly why?" I asked.

I started to hum one of Esme's songs I composed for her a few years back when I had a new one forming by it's self. It was sad. It sounded like a person, not yet sure of what he wants.

I swung my legs over the bed and walked over to the music room across the hall.

I instantly felt at ease when I came in to this room. It's where I fond my sanctuary and I know that I would not get disturbed when I was in here. Esme pacifically warned everyone to leave me be when I was playing. And I was internally grateful that she did. Right now I just wanted to be alone.

I ran my fingers across the keys very gently and took in a deep breathe. I haven't been in here for years. The piano was covered in dust but it looked nice. I seemed authentic.

I sat down on the stool and sighed. I started to think about the way Bella felt in my arms. The way she always seemed to be watching me. I thought of her blush and how it made her even more beautiful than she is now.

I thought to when heard her laugh and how it made me smile just because I knew she was happy.

While I was doing this I kept hitting random keys till I found some cords that fitted together. I played one piece and then I would work on another. I spent most of my time placing the pieces together to the one that had formed itself into my head making it into one combination but I knew there was something missing. It was full of my emotions, yes. I played to my hearts content, yes, but it seemed too empty. I started to think of how much I seemed to miss her when we weren't together or when I knew that we could never be together, together like I prayed for.

I stared to find a new rhythm and went along with it. It seemed to work so I didn't hesitate to fit it all into one.

After I had written my composition on my music sheets I played and played like no tomorrow. I would sometimes think of Bella name when I played and I would put even more emotion into it. I stayed that way for half an hour not getting enough how it sounded. When my fingers became sore, I took a little rest and let the feelings I have been hiding flow through me. I rest my head in my heads and sighed.

_You seem to be doing that a lot lately _I thought to myself. I didn't notice that I had someone watching so when Esme walked in I almost had a heart attack.

"Edward hunny. That was beautiful" she came over and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I haven't head you play in a long time sweetie. I'm glad that I heard you play that."

"Thanks mom." I covered her hand with mine and smiled.

"Can I ask what it is and for?"

"It's just a lullaby mother. I don't know I was just laying on my bed when It came to me. I fiddled about with the keys and soon enough I had this." I pressed a key with my other hand and laughed. "It's weird how much I missed playing."

"Well I love it Edward. It's full of emotion and feeling. It makes me feel what you feel."

"You really like it then Esme." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course. May I ask who it's for."

"Um. it's just this girls I met that's all. But don't waste your time mom. We can't be together."

"She already has another boyfriend?" She asked.

"It's a little more complicated. I don't want to talk about just yet." I looked up at her and smiled. "Maybe later."

"Okay sweetie." She bent down and kissed my cheek. "I'm here if you need me." I nodded and let her hand go so she could go and get dinner ready. She was almost out the door when she made a turn to face me again. "Edward who ever this girl is it'll work out I promise." and with that she had closed the door.

I looked out the window at the night sky and stared at the moon. I picked up the music sheet and didn't hesitate to name the song. I wrote down Bella's Lullaby and placed it in my folder. Once it was set in the piano top I placed my had next to it.

"Bella" I said. "Oh how I wish it wasn't like this."

_**[Bella's P.O.V]**_

"Oh" I gasped as we made our way up the Cullen's drive. The house was breathtaking. It was at least three stories high. It had one wall covered in glass and the other complete brick. The garden was amazing and it had steps leading to the front door. It felt like I just stepped into a fairy tale.  
"Alice" I said stepping out of the car "The house is amazing"  
I walked over to Alice and elbowed her in the ribs. "Why didn't you say you lived here?" I asked.  
"It slipped my mind" I rolled my eyes at her when she laughed and skipped over to Jasper. As soon as Alice was in his arms they just stared at each other. Not moving, not saying a word. I looked away feeling it was rude to stare. It just seemed so private that I didn't want to pry.  
When Emmett saw the pond that was fitted in the middle of the lawn I almost folded over laughing.

"I wanna play with the fishies" He shouted while running and swinging his arms about above his head. "Emmie wanna make friends" I followed after him along with Rose, Alice and Jasper were totally oblivious to what was happening and fell to the ground laughing. He had has arms bent at his side, making a fish face and started walking round like a chicken. When Rose saw what was happening she instantly folded over laughing too. Our side were so badly hurting that we had trouble breathing.  
"Emmett…..what…..are….you…..doing?" I asked between fits of laughter. I looked over at Rose and she was crying from laughing to much.

Emmett then walked over to us and placed his hands on his hips. "Wha y'all laughing at" he asked in a Tennessee accent. I just stared at him for a few seconds before laughing again. "You" Rose gasped and we laughed some more.  
"Yeah, yeah" Emmett said. "Laugh it up" He lifted one arm and pointed and me and Rose. "Y'all just jealous that I can make friends that can swim" I rolled my eyes and struggled to get up. I had just made it to me feet when Emmett grabbed me by my waist.  
He swung me over his shoulder and proceeded to the fount door. "Emmett" I whined. "Put me down!" I shouted. He just laughed and shook his head no. "Sorry Bella but you laughed at me so I'm going to laugh at you"  
_What did he mean by that?_ I asked myself. We were almost at the door when Alice shouted at me. "Bella Duck!!" I looked at her as if she lost it. There was no duck here. "What are you taking about Alice?" I asked but it was already to late. I had hit my head against the door frame. "Ouch"

The whole group burst into laughter and I blushed ten shades of red.  
Once we were inside I had to catch my breath. The house was amazing. It was brightly lit and the walls were painted a cream colour. The furniture was simple. You had the basic love seat and single recliner chairs. You had the simple coffee table and T.V. The only thing that you don't normally see was the amount of flowers that were spread around the room. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and when the light hit it, it would send sparkles over the walls. It was simply magical.  
"Wow." I gasped when Emmett placed me back on my feet. "The house is breathtaking."  
"Why thank you." a voice said from behind me. I whipped my torso to see a beautiful woman leaning against the door frame, which I'm guessing led through to the kitchen. She was at least 5,6 with caramel hair and a heart shape face. Her figure was slender but rounded and she had little dimples on her face when she smiled. I was amazed by her youth.

"Esme?" I asked. She nodded her head and walked towards me with her arms extended.  
"Welcome home Bella." she squeezed me tight and kissed me on my cheek.  
"Esme you looked fabulous." I said after she had removed her arms.  
"Thanks you Bella. I must say you look even more beautiful then I last saw you."  
She gave me a smile and I couldn't help by smile back. Esme had always been like a second mother to me from the start.  
"I must agree Bella. You do look rather ravishing" I looked over her shoulder to see another figure standing behind her. He looked like a model; perfection of beauty. He was about 6,2 and he had blonde hair. Not like Jasper's. Jasper's was like a honey blonde, but this man had was pure blonde.  
"Oh my. Carlisle." I ran over and wrapped my arms around him and Esme together. "I missed you guys so much, you have no idea." I could feel the tears start to run down my cheek. They tightened their grip around me and I instantly felt at home. "We missed you too." they said in sync which made all three of us laugh.

Once I let go I just stood there staring at them. They were and still are a part of my family.  
"So Bella." Carlisle started. "How's your head?" he asked. I instantly turned red and Emmett laughed. My hand flew straight to my head and I pressed down with my finger. I winched but quickly composed myself. "It hurts?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head and smiled. "Come with me I'll check you out."  
I followed Carlisle up the stairs. I would sometimes stop to admire the paintings and pictures that were hanging on the walls. The one that caught my eye was the one that looked the most familiar. It was all of us, me, Alice, Emmett and Rose. We were at Brown Eyed Pete's and Alice was very angry, It was her birthday. I remember it so well I laughed to myself as I ran my finger across the picture.

_*Flash Back.*_

"Come on Bella!!" Alice shouted. "I want to blow my candles out before Emmett decides to do it for me" she grabbed my arm and pulled me along with her.  
"I'm coming Ali." I replied and let her tow me.  
Once we entered the hall Alice squealed. She looked so happy that it made me smile.  
"Happy Birthday Alice!!!" everyone shouted. She grabbed me and gave me a tight hug.  
"Thank you Bella" she whispered in my ear. I tightened my grip and laughed. "Your welcome Alice"  
I let go and pulled her over to the cake. Her whole face lit up as she examined it. Esme had spent all day making the cake and it did pay off. The cake looked incredible. It was a Tinkerbelle theme and I must say it suited Alice very well.  
"Wow" she gasped. "It looks tasty" she licked her lips and smiled. "I wanna blow the candles" she sang.  
Esme walked over and carefully lit each of the eight candles one by one. It was the day before I left forks to go back home to my mother. "Okay Alice you can blow them out now but first we sing to you."  
Everyone gathered round and began to sing. We were all singing the traditional song but Emmett had to be Emmett and ruined it. "Happy birthday to you" He sang "You live in a zoo. You look like a monkey" He took in a deep breathe and smiled at Alice before continuing. "AND!!!!!!" He shouted "You smell like one too."  
Alice crossed her arms around her chest and stopped her foot. "Emmett" she shouted. "I'm going to kill you" Emmett ran as fast as his little legs could take him and made it for the door.

*End Of Flash Back.*

"It was a good day wasn't it?" I jumped out of my skin when Carlisle walked behind me. I nodded and dropped my hand. "It was the most fun I had when I came to visit." I said.  
"Come on Bella lets get that head sorted out" He paced his hand on the small of my back and guided me down the a hall. We would always stop when he would tell me what room is what and who's was who's. I would just stand there and nod like a dip stick.  
We made it to the end of the hall when Carlisle stopped. In front of us was an old battered door, which had the wood chipped. He knocked one and the voice that I love to here answered. "Come in"  
Carlisle turned the door knob and walked in with me behind.  
"Edward" Carlisle said as we approached him. Edward turned his torso so he was now facing us and smiled when he saw me. I waved and smiled back. "Hello Bella"  
"Hi Edward." I replied and blushed when he smiled that crocked smile.  
Carlisle raised an eye brow at us both and whipped his head back and forth.  
He pointed to me then Edward and back at me again. "You two have met? He asked confused.  
We both nodded out head and replied at the same time. "Yeah" we looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well then that saves me a lot of time" Carlisle explained. "Is it okay of she stays here with you while I go and get my medical bag" Asked Carlisle. Edward nodded and Carlisle pushed me towards Edward. Just like Carlisle had done earlier Edward placed his hand at the small of my back. "I won't be long" and with that Carlisle left and closed the door behind him.  
We stayed silent for a while, both me and Edward. It wasn't that awkward silence and I felt nice.  
"So" Edward said breaking the tension that was between us. I was sure he felt it too.  
"How was your day?" he asked. He turned round to face me, arm still wrapped round my waist and smiled. I looked into his eyes about to answer him when I lost all trail of my though. His eyes were even more beautiful than I last remember.  
"Why thank you Bella. Your eyes are breathtakingly beautiful too." my eyes widened in shock and my hand flew right over my mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked.  
His crocked smile formed in his face and he nodded. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I groaned. "Sorry" I said. "You weren't supposed to hear that"

He shrugged his shoulders and took my hand. "It's okay really. It's nice to hear people comment on simple things about me than hear them say how they plan to get me in bed"  
He bent down and kissed my hand. He looked up into my eyes and smile before composing his body. I nodded my head, still embarrassed and smiled back. We stayed like that for a bit longer before it started to get uncomfortable "So" I said. "What was your question before I stupidly opened my mouth." Edward chuckled and sat down on the bench that wad next to the piano. He grabbed my hand, sparks went everywhere and pulled me to sit next to him. The seat wasn't big enough for the both of us so he placed me on his lap. I turned my head and looked at him to see him staring at me smiling. I smiled back and I saw his eyes sparkle. He looked so beautiful. He had a simple black v-neck t-shirt with baggy denim jeans. He had little grey converse and just simple jewellery.  
They fitted him nicely. They went with his personality. Mature and grown up.  
.com/edwards/set?id=15173032  
"Well I am twenty Bella. I am grown up" He chuckled and squeezed my knee. I hid my head in the crook of his neck and groaned again. "This is so embarrassing." I whispered. I slightly felt Edward shiver and I heard him sigh.  
"Bella" he whispered. I was about to ask him what he wanted when the door opened. I instantly jumped up from my seat and took a step back.  
Carlisle walked in and eyed me and Edward before he came over to me

He placed his medical bag on the piano and Edward got up. "I'll go and help Esme with dinner." he walked over to the door and turned round before leaving. He looked at me smiled then left.  
"Right Isabella." Carlisle rummaged through his bag and pulled out a little light.  
He told me to sit down and he flashed it in my eyes. "Well you did hit you head pretty hard there Bella but your pupils react so that's a good sign." he run his fingers across my head and when he came to where it hurt the most I hissed. "Sorry" he murmured. "It's okay" I reassured him.  
When he finished examining my head he told me I was completely fine but I would have some swelling in the next few days. I nodded and thanked him before heading downstairs.

Once I had my feet firmly on the floor I slowly walked into the kitchen. I could hear light footsteps coming from the room and when I made it to the door I saw Esme cutting up some vegetable while humming.  
"Would you like some help?" I asked. She jumped and turned to face me.  
"Oh Bella." she gasped. "Don't do that please. You scared the living day light out of me" I laughed and grabbed the plates and started to set the table.  
"I thought nothing scared you Esme" I said sarcastically while placing a fork and knife next to each plate.  
Esme laughed and placed my hands in hers. She looked at me and smiled, which of course made me smile too. "You're so beautiful Bella. You look just like your mother you know that." I felt my eyes water and my vision became blurry. She placed one hand on my cheek. "She would be so proud of you by not letting her death get in the way of your life." I sobbed/laughed and whipped the tears away from my face.  
Esme brought me into a motherly hug and started to pat my hair humming the tune she was singing earlier. She swayed us back and forth for a few seconds before Edward stepped into the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you but Emmett wants Bella." he looked and me with full concern. I just shock my head no and mouthed 'I'm fine'. He nodded but I could see that he didn't believe me.  
"Thanks Esme" I said. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Your more than welcome Bella."  
I walked over to Edward, he didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around my waist and we made our way down the hall. We where half way across when Edward pulled me to a stop. He lent down and whispered in my ear only low enough for me. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded my head again. "I'm fine" I lied. "But thanks for asking." I went up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. My lips lingered there for a few seconds and I pulled away.  
_Whoa. Where did that come from Bella?_ I asked myself. I looked up at Edward to see if he was okay with what I had just done and by the look in his face I was guessing he was. He was smiling my smile again and I smiled back. "You know" Edward said. "If you want to talk all you got to do is ask."  
"Thanks" I murmured.  
He shrugged his shoulder and we both laughed. "Yo Jelly and Eduardo.!!!" Emmett shouted. "What's taking you so long?" He asked. I grabbed Edward's hand in mine and I pulled him to the living room.  
Emmett was sitting on the floor with Rose's head in his lap. Jasper and Alice were next to him but the were just holding hands. My grip instantly tightened on Edward before I let go.  
"Bella over here now." Emmett demanded. "You too Eddie"  
I made my way slowly over to where the whole group had positioned themselves and sat next to Jasper. He looked away from Alice and smiled at me.  
I nodded my head and smiled back. "Edward sit next to Bella" Alice commanded. He hesitated at first but I patted the seat next to me. He face lit up as he walked over and he sat down.

"Right" Emmett said whilst rubbing his hands together. "We're going to play a game." he looked at everyone that was in the circle and smiled when he landed on me. I gulped.  
"We're going to play a mixture of two of my favourite games. Have you ever and Truth or dare" _Oh no._  
"This is how it works. I'll start of by doing 'I Never' then Rose will ask 'Truth or Dare'. It goes in pattern all around the circle till everyone has asked one of each okay" we all nodded our head and Emmett began the game. I didn't notice before but Emmett had a bunch of cans. He had some D.r Pepper and the others were just plane Coke. He handed everyone the Cokes but when it came to me and Edward we asked for D.r Pepper.  
"Okay" Emmett said. "Let me think" He placed one of his hands on his chin and he started to stroke. "I have never hit someone with a base ball bat." Everyone sat still not taking a swig of their drinks so I heisted to drink mine. I took in a deep breath, clapped my hands and drunk from my can. Everyone gasped except for Alice.  
"Bella" Emmett gasped dramatically. He placed one hand over his heart and the other over his mouth. "I thought you of all people would never stoop to violence"  
"It was an accident" I whined. "I was in gym and we were doing base ball. I was up to bat and when I went to swing for the ball the bat slid through my hands and hit the boy behind me." Everyone laughed at this. They knew I would actually do something like that, well apart from Edward but I think he has a rough idea on my balance issues.  
"Where did it hit him Bella?" Jasper asked after he had stopped laughing. I looked at him and blushed. "Um." I started. "The most sensitive part on a boys body?"  
Emmett, Jasper and Edward instantly grabbed their manhood. "Ow" They all said in sync.  
_I wonder how that would feel?_ I asked myself. _To grab Edward's manhood._  
I clamped my hand over my mouth, even though I didn't say it out loud and screamed inside of my head. _What were you thinking!!!!!!_ I shouted. _What's wrong with me?_  
"Bella?" Rose asked bringing me out of my trance. "Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

"Um dare" I replied. A wicked grin formed on her face and I felt like running for the door.  
She looked right into my eyes and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. "I dare you to kiss……….."


	6. Saved by Dinner

A.N. I do not own Twilight and never will. I only own the plot of this story which was given to me from a friend on thetwilightsaga(.)com. Please R & R! ^ ^

_**Chapter Six.**_

_**Saved By Dinner.**_

_**[Bella's P.O.V]**_

_**Previously **_

_Bella I dare you to kiss…………._

_**Present.**_

Everyone went silent while Rosalie pondered over her dare for me. When I say everyone I mean everyone, including Emmett. It almost looked like he had stopped breathing, well he was trying to that's for sure but Emmett being the size he is he needs a lot more air than we do.

The silence was…..well it was a deafening silence. I know I'm making sense while talking nonsense but it was exactly that, a deafening silence. You could hear a pin drop or a heart beat of an other if you were close enough.

I classed Emmett's silence as a miracle or a blessing. That boy just does not such up. _Yeah that__'__s right Emmett I__'__m trash talking you in my head. Ner, ner, ner, ner, ner_. _Try hearing me now._

I really needed to think, about a lot of things if I say so myself.

Like one: What is wrong with me ?? Why would I think like that. I have always been the good girl. I would always and I mean _always _recoil to such a thought.

Two: I'm pretty sure I'm falling for Edward and we have only known each other for a day. I know love at first sight right ?? But I have never been in this situation before so I don't know what to expect.

Three: He's six years older than me and I'm under age to date an adult.

Four: He's my teacher. And is it me or is it illegal to date your teacher ???

Just when I find someone that I actually like, maybe even love I can't seem to have him.

He's the one person that I have met, well apart from Jasper and Emmett that doesn't want to get into my pants or well try to. He makes me feel older than I actually am. Like the woman I sometimes feel that has been hiding inside me. He brings out my best.

"Bella" Rose shouted bring me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see her leaning forward slightly. She quickly shifted her gaze to Edward then back at me. I was silently praying that she would say his name but then again I was thinking she wouldn't.

"I got it" she announced.

_Well it's now or never Bella._

"I dare you to kiss……."

"Dinner's ready" Esme shouted from the kitchen stopping Rose mid sentence. Rosalie groaned along with everyone else and I just sighed in relief.

_Thank you Esme_ I thought even though she wouldn't hear it.

Everyone got up fast and made their way to the kitchen but I stayed seated. I know Emmett and he will run right in there and make a right mess. There would be bits of food flying everywhere and I really didn't want to be there to witness Emmett being the big pig he is. Seriously I don't know where he gets it from. Me and Charlie are always neat and clean. We always tidy after ourselves, he doesn't. Our things are always organized, his isn't. The only person I can think of is Renee, but he never saw her that much. Must be a genetic thing. As soon as I thought of my mother name a wave of depression washed over me. I felt like crying but I kept the tears in. The last time I had diner with Emmett was a week before mother died. Okay she was a mess, annoying and childish but she was there for me. She would comfort me when it was needed and would leave me alone when I wanted to. She was my mother and I miss her like hell.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him with his eye brows curved into a 'v' as a sign of confusion. "Are you okay?"

Before I could answer my theory on Emmett was proved right. "Emmett!!!" Esme shouted.

"You're such a pig" Joined in Rose.

"So what. I'm hungry." but I didn't come out like that. It was more of a _'__swo wfla. Flime grunry__'_as he had his mouth full. The whole kitchen burst into laughed and I just sighed.

"Bella?" Edward asked again. "Aren't you hungry?"

_No leave me alone please!! _I wanted to shout but my tummy grumbled answering him for me.

"I just don't want to sit in the kitchen that's all" I said. I used my arms and pushed myself back so I was leaning against the sofa. I brought my legs to my chest and rested my head in my knees. _I really need you mom. _I sent out a silent plea. _I can__'__t take it anymore. I__'__m trying not to mourn over you death but you were my mother for crying out loud. I want you back home._

"Isabella" Edward sighed. "Don't move, I'll be right back."

I lifted my had slightly and watch Edward leave the room. I took the absence of Edward to think over what I had thought earlier.

Okay one thing is for sure. I like Edward. I like Edward a lot.

He's my teacher. But I don't care. He is everything that I hoped one day I'll find and maybe fall in love with. Okay I know I sound like one of those people who believe in happy endings but I do, well not completely. Coming to live in a town that I despise the most isn't a happy ending. My mother dying was definitely not a happy ending but seeing my friends and extended family is. Meeting Edward is a happy ending to be glad that you found. I just wish it wasn't as complicated as it is. My mother would always say the same thing over again and again. And it had stuck with me through the times I wasn't with her like now, when I needed her the most.

*_Flash Back*_

"_Isabella" my mother's sweet voice called from the other side of the door._

_I just sat there staring at the T.V not really watching it. The colors were very bright and it hurt my eyes but I didn't move or flinch when I felt her hands on the shoulders._

"_Bella." my mother sighed, slightly squeezed my arm. "Bella sweetheart. Please tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Mom" I started to sob and wrapped my arms around her. Okay I know I'm twelve but come on, every girl needs to hug her mom when she upset. "It's Alice. We had a fight and she……she……."_

"_What did she do sweetie?" She asked._

"_She said she didn't want to be my friend anymore. Mom" I looked up at her to see her looking right back. "Alice said she didn't want to ever see me again."_

_Renee began to rub in a circular motion and rocked us back and firth._

"_It must have been bad Bella. You've known each other since you were toddlers." she pulled me up and placed me on her lap. "Nothing can separate you two." she said empathizing the word 'Nothing'_

_I nodded my head in agreement. She was right, like always. Nothing can get between me and Alice so why now???_

_I didn't mean to do it. I swear. I just tripped and I grabbed Alice's new Channel bag for support but it ripped instead. "I didn't mean to do it mom. Really it was an accident, I swear."_

_She stopped rocking and looked at me which of course made me look at her too. "What didn't you mean to do Bella?" She asked._

"_I tripped." She raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'why is this important. You trip all the time'. Which was true of course. Even at the age of twelve I was a walking disaster " And I grabbed Alice's new Channel bag for support but it broke." I added after the silence got to long. "Now she won't talk to me mom. I said sorry but she flipped. I can't lose Alice mom, you know that. She keeps me stable, both mentally and physically"_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella." Renee stroked the side of my face and pushed behind a piece of hair that was falling over my eye. "Can I tell you something."_

_I nodded my head and waited for her to continue. "My mother told me this when I had a similar problem to yours. But there was no Channel bags involved. It was over a boy instead. You dad to be exact." This time I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled . I loved hearing how my mother met Charlie. I know it didn't last long but it was still sweet and romantic. "She would tell me a little rhyme or what ever you call it because it doesn't actually rhyme." I looked at her confused. It better not be something like. 'Love your enemies' or 'Love is stronger than hate' because if it is, I'm going to be out the door faster than you can say my name. "You ready?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulder and listened carefully to what she said._

"_Right let me see if I can remember it right……um …….hmmmm….I got it….." She looked at me to see of I was listen and placed my hands in hers. She told me…"Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets, so love the people who treat you right, forget about the ones who don't and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy, they just said it would be worth living." I looked at her in shock that I thought I would faint. Okay I knew my mother was good with worlds but this was…..it was….wow._

_She really sounded like the mother she was suppose to be._

"_So Bella" my mother asked. "What are you going to do now?"_

_I thought over it for a few seconds and I knew what I should and would like to do. "I'm going to see Alice mom." I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Thanks mom. I love you." _

_She tightened her grip and I could feel her smile from under my hair. "I love you to Bella."_

_I jumped of the bed and ran for the door, picking up my bag, coat and shoes on the way._

_I looked behind me to see Renee following and smiled. She would always be there for me._

_I hopped on my left leg putting on my right shoe and did the same with the other side._

_I swung my coat over me and out my bag over my shoulder._

"_Be careful Bella" Renee warned._

_I nodded my head, opened the front door, closed it behind me and ran to see my best friend/sister forever and always. Alice._

_*End Of Flash Back*_

By now I was crying. I could hear mummers in the room next door but they were too quiet for me to work out.

I thought of doing something that I haven't done since the death of Renee. The one thing, apart from my mother that could make me happy.

I got up and walked back up the hall to the stairs. I tip toed my way up, not wanting to make a sound and held on to the banister.

Once I was at the top I walked back to the music room where I found Edward standing next to the piano. _I wonder if he plays? _I asked myself while I walked over to the cupboard that was behind it. I knew for sure that this is where Esme keeps all her guitars. Yes I play.

I grabbed the one that looked the most tempting.

It was a white Yamaha and it was just perfect for what I wanted to play.

I sat myself on the bench that was by the piano and started to strum one of my favorite song that I had written a few years ago.

(A/N-song is 'In another life' by 'The veronicas')

_  
I have known you my whole life  
When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife  
Eight years later you won me over  
Just as I took the world on my shoulders_

I got used to living without you  
Endless phone calls and dreaming about you  
_Always said that you were my man to be  
But I guess I was in love with your memory_

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life

I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life (another life)

The way you're holding on to me  
Makes me feel like I can't breathe  
Just let me go, just let me go  
It just won't feel right inside  
God knows I've tried

You know I love you, you know I do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life

In another life, in another life

In another life ... 

When I finished I let out a little sigh but it worked. I feel great. Well not entirely but I do feel better. I could sense that someone was watching me and I turned to see Edward standing by the door. He had a plate of food and a his mouth was hanging open.


	7. My Angel's Voice

A.N. I do not own Twilight and never will. I only own the plot of this story which was given to me from a friend on thetwilightsaga(.)com. Please R & R! ^ ^

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**My Angels Voice.**_

_**[Edward's P.O.V]**_

That voice.

Her voice. It was…….it was……..I don't even have a good enough word to describe how beautiful it sounded. It was glorious, magnificent, magical. Oh how it made my insides tingle. It filled me with something that I have been missing in my life. Love.

She sang from her heart and soul and let me tell you, that is not very common in a girl her age. They all like to sing hip-hop and rap but Bella. Oh my sweet Bella, she has a gift. She has the gift of love and happiness and beauty, you cant help but fall under her spell.

"Are you going to come in or stand there for the rest of the night?" Bella asked. I had not noticed that she had spotted me till then.

I walked slowly through the door and made my way to the piano bench that Bella had been sitting on. I placed the plate of food that I had brought for her on the top and took my place next to her.

"I'm sorry that I pried Bella" Which was true. I was sorry, she had asked to be alone but I couldn't bare it.

"Well it doesn't matter Edward." I looked up and raised an eyebrow. She laughed and shook her head. "You were bound to hear me play one day. Everyone else has."

"Oh" Was all I could manage to say before Bella's stomach began to make noises. "Looks like someone needs some fuel." I added. My stomach too, made noises shortly after Bella's.

"How about we share?" She suggest. I nodded my head and smiled. "I would like that" I said. "I would like that very much." She was about to reach over for a bread stick that was hanging off the plate when I pulled it back. " But first" I added. "I would like to hear you play again."

Bella instantly whipped her head in my direction and stared at me wide eyed. "What?" She gasped.

"You heard me. I want to hear you play again." I looked right at her and smiled. "Please" I begged. I felt so stupid begging to Bella but it seemed to work because she sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay" She whispered. She lifted her hand and pointed her finger at me. "But let me warn you now. I haven't played any of my songs for a while so I'm a little rusty." I nodded my head and watched in both silence and astonishment as Bella began to strum Esme's guitar.

She brought her head up and stared at me. She had a smile playing on her lips and I so badly wanted to kiss her. _Slow down Edward _I thought to myself as Bella carried on strumming, still looking at me. I placed my hands on the piano and started pressing the keys down and played along with Bella. I looked at her to see her smiling and she nodded asking for me to continue.

(A/N- song is 'Believe in me' by 'Demi Lovato')

"I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, I just wanna believe in me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

And I got to be afraid  
I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful..today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual way  
So you see, now, now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me"

Once Bella had stopped singing and we both stopped playing we just sat there in silence. We didn't move, talk or even breathe. Well I wasn't anyway.

I retracted my hands from the keys and brought them to my lap while Bella placed Esme's guitar on the floor, but making sure it was leaning against the piano's leg first.  
"Wow" We both whispered in sync.

I turned my head and stared at Bella. There was no reason why I did, I just wanted to look at her. I guess she felt me staring because she soon turned her head and looked at me too.

Her face lit up and she blushed. You seriously couldn't help but smile at how breathtaking she looked.

"So Bella?" I asked. "When did you learn to play like that?"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "My mother always used to play. She looked so happy and peaceful when she was running her fingers across the strings. I guess I wanted to feel what she was felling so I asked her to teach me. It wasn't long before I could play like I play today." Bella sighed and her smile became a frown. "Well that was until before I came here anyway"

I instantly felt confused. What did she mean by that. "Um. Bella I'm afraid I don't quite get what you mean."

She laughed but it sounded more like a frog croaking. "My mother died. Well murdered but the police closed the case has an accident." I wave of sorrow and misery washed over me as I watched a few tears run down Bella's cheek. I so badly wanted to lift my hand to wipe them away and before I could register what I was doing I did exactly that.

_What is this? _I asked myself. _What is she doing to me? I never want to comfort someone I hardly know let alone someone younger than me and someone who happens to be my sisters best friend……_

Having Bella's face in my hands felt so wrong but yet so right. A current of electricity when trough me as soon as I had my hand on her cheek and I had to suppress another gasp like earlier on today at school. I slowly traced my thumb over her now rosy cheek as she looked up at me through her thick eyelashes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. "It sometimes helps"

I instantly felt Bella tense up and I removed my hand, unwillingly, from her face.

_Did I do something wrong? _I asked. _I told you it was a bad idea Cullen. Smooth move_

As if she could read my thought she grabbed my hand, that I had on her face and placed it in hers. "No" She said. "It's not you. I just haven't really talked to anyone about Renee before. Not even Alice." I looked down at our entwined hands and Bella followed my gaze. As soon as she saw it she let go of my hand and let hers drop back to her side.

"Then why did you tense up?" I asked. I didn't mean to sound annoyed and I hoped I didn't. Bella slightly leaned her head sideways and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it was unexpected. No one has asked to talk about it."

I placed my hand on her arm and slowly moved it up and down. "Like I said before Bella. You can always talk to me about anything and everything." she covered my hand with hers and looked at me with a smile on her face.

_That Smile._ I thought to myself. _That beautiful smile._ I sighed. _I would, if I could look at that forever. She is simply an angel sent from above_. She looked like she was debating over something before she was the one to sigh.  
"I was over my friends house Angela's" she whispered. I rubbed small circles with my thumb over her arm to encourage her to continue. "I slept over there for the night because she and Ben, Angela's boyfriend had a fight. She looked so lost with out him that my mother said it would be okay for me to stay with her." I stood on my feet and pulled Bella up with me. I kept her hand in mine as I lead her to the sofa chair that was near the window and set her down while I went back to get the plate of food.  
"Go on" I said as I sat next to her, taking a piece of a sandwich. She took a bite of the bread stick that I took off her earlier and continued with her story. "We were having so much fun, laughing, playing games, food fights but it all stopped when I received a text from an anonymous number" She had to take in a deep breathe for she could tell me the rest. "It only said five words but I instantly knew what they meant. 'I said you would pay' that's what the text read. I knew something bad was going to happen, I just didn't expect it to happen to her. She was a kind woman. She was loved by everyone." She paused and I took that to my advantage. "So why do you think it was a murder then Bella?" I asked.  
She glared at me, but it was playful glare. "I'll get to that put now. Patience is a virtue my young friend" I laughed at her little attempt to be wise and she playfully punched me in the arm. "Well back to business." She said. "Like I told you just now I knew something bad was going to happen so I rang Zoey, my next door neighbor and asked her to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. She asked me what I was talking about and I told her what the text said. She too, like me knew what it meant." I raised an eyebrow at her. I would like to know what it meant. I guess she knew what was wrong and told me how she knew what the text meant. "Before I came here I had just got out of a bad relationship and I mean bad. His name was Jacob Black an old friend of the family. I thought I loved him, but I didn't know what loved meant till now. It was late Saturday night and I was at home alone. I was cleaning the house for something to do when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and Jacob was standing there. I could tell he had been drinking, I could smell it on his clothes. "Hey Sexy!" He shouted and I knew someone was going to get hurt." She looked at me and smiled. "Don't asked me how I know, I just did. My stomach started to turn when he moved closer to me. He slammed the door behind him and cornered me in the hall way. His hand instantly moved to my breast and he squeezed. Really hard that it hurt. "That makes you feel good doesn't it Bella?" He whispered in my ear and I felt tears run down my cheek. "I'm going to make it hurt so bad that you'll be screaming my name even when I'm not here. I'm going to make you feel every inch of me Bella. I'm going to love you so hard that I'll make you bleed. Come for me Bella. I want to feel it. I want you around me. I want to make you tight Bella, so tight" And he slid his hand into my pants."  
"Stop!!" I shouted making her stop mid-sentence. She looked at me wide eyed and her face had turned white, I could see the freshly clear tears that were now forming on her face. My fist were in tight balls that my knuckles had turned white too. "How could he do that to you?" I said through clenched teeth. "That pig" I spat. Bella put down the cake that she had been eating and used her hands to push her up on the sofa so she was now eye level with me. "It's okay Edward really"  
"No it's not Bella" I protested. "People like him shouldn't be able to live. I hope he rots in hell."  
She moved her hands so they were now on each side of my face and I instantly felt at ease. "Look at me" She whispered. _What do you think I'm doing Bella. I would look at you every second if that were possible._ But of course I didn't say that. "I'm fine Edward." _I love the way she says my name_. "I'm alive and I'm well." I nodded my head and a smile grew on her face. "Now if I continue do you promise not to over-react." She sounded so strong it almost made me cry. Why does she keep everything bottled inside?  
"Yes" I whispered and she slid her hands down from my face. "So I guess you already know what he wanted to do to me. So when I pushed him off and ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife he was pissed. He told me that I would regret what I did and that one day he would show me just how sorry I would be. So when I received that text I knew it was Jacob." I stretched my arm so I had one behind Bella and one in my lap. She leaned herself on me and started to play with the bracelet that was on my wrist. "I didn't get any phone call from Zoey so I guesses that nothing had happen, well that was until I got home the next day. When I arrived at the house my front door was swinging open so I ran into the living room. As soon as I stepped in I smelled the blood right away." I stopped her there. "People can't smell blood Bella" I teased. She stopped playing with the bracelet and lifted her head to look at me. Our faces were so close it took all the power in me not to lean down and kiss her. "Well I can." She said. I could taste her sweet scent on my tongue "It smells of rust and salt. That's why I don't do anything that involves blood in classes. It makes me sick." I nodded my head. I guess I was wrong.  
"So back to my house. As soon as I smelled the blood I knew it was my mother. I ran into the kitchen and sure enough there she was, still as stone on the floor covered in a pool of blood." Before Bella could continue there was a knock at the door.  
"Bella sweetie are you in here?" Esme asked.  
"Yeah Esme" Bella got up and walked over to the door and opened it. When my mother saw that I was in here too she stopped in her tracks. "Edward what are you doing here?"  
I got up and walked over to where the girls were standing. "I was just talking to Bella, Mom."  
"Esme" Bella said. "I was having a break down and Edward helped me out that's all." My mother eyed me and Bella then her head stopped at the guitar. "Were you playing Bella?"  
"Yeah." Bella nodded just as Alice walked in. She smiled as soon as she saw me. "Edward" She greeted. I nodded my head. "Alice"  
"So Bella" Alice said. "Come on we have to get you home. Charlie's there already and he's in bed." She grabbed her arm and turned to Esme before walking out. "Is it okay if we all stay over Bella's tonight Mom?"  
Esme stared at Alice for a few seconds then nodded her head. Alice squealed and Bella grimaced. "But" Esme warned. "Be good. Give Charlie a break."  
"Mom if I wanted to give Charlie a break I'd give him a Kit-Kat." Bella laughed at Alice's silly joke and so did everyone else.  
"Very well then. Have fun"  
Alice smile grew bigger. "Oh we will. Bye Mom" She said as she walked through the door. Bella stayed behind a few seconds and then looked at me. 'Help Me' she mouthed and I just laughed.  
"Bye Bella" I said.  
"Yeah Bye Edward see you later!" And I watched my angel walk out of the door leaving me to think.

_**One:**_ I like Bella. I like Bella A lot.  
_**Two**_: Maybe Alice was right. Maybe there is a way for me to love Bella.  
_**Three:**_ What does Bella think of me?


	8. Secrets and Dreams

A.N. I do not own Twilight and never will. I only own the plot of this story which was given to me from a friend on thetwilightsaga(.)com. Please R & R! ^ ^

_**Chapter Eight.  
Secrets And Dreams.**_

[Edward's P.O.V]

"Edward?" my mother asked as soon as the girls left. We were now in the kitchen cleaning up after Emmett's mess.  
"Yes Esme"  
"You and Bella seemed to get along very well." I instantly stopped what I wad doing and turned to face her. Of course she would notice that Bella seemed to open up to me and not anyone else, she so observant and to be honest the thought rather pleased me. I liked that Bella trusted me enough to tell me her deepest secrets. I wanted her to trusted me, I wanted her to feel safe. I know it's wrong to be feeling what I am, but I really like her. I know I only met her today but she seems to understand me. I just wish it wasn't like this.  
"What do you mean Esme?" I had stared to pick up the trash again while Esme started the dishes.  
"I've never seen Bella so willing to open up to someone" I was instantly confused. Of course I knew Bella was a shy girl. You could easily see that from her posture when she was talking to someone or when she was asked a question but was Bella like that all the time?  
"Is she like it all the time?" I asked. I had now picked up all the trash and had tied the bag. I decided that I'll help Esme with the dishes so I grabbed the towel and began drying.  
"Not all the time." my mother began. "Of course she's shy and all but she does talk to me about her problems but she's never comfortable doing it. When I walked in on you two upstairs she looked so peaceful to be near you. She looked…happy" I smiled at that. I made her happy. I was the one that made her peaceful. Me. "What did you do Edward?" Esme asked.  
"I didn't do anything mom." I had just finished drying the last plate and began whipping the table with Esme. "I just walked in on her when she was singing and playing the guitar. I brought some food with me because she didn't want to eat in the kitchen."  
My mother gasped. "I still can't get over it that Bella was playing the guitar" she shook her head from side to side and sighed. "She looks like she's in her own world when she sings"  
I nodded in agreement. She was right, Bella looked beautiful when she was running her fingers across the strings. She looked like she was feeling what I feel when I play my piano. "She has an amazing voice doesn't she" I said, my voice in complete awe.  
My mother stopped cleaning and looked up at me. "Yeah she does" Esme raised an eye brow at me which made her face look full of suspicion.  
I looked away slightly blushing and went to the sink. I let the hot water run a while so it wasn't cold and scrubbed my hands.  
"Edward?" My mother asked again. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder and turned the water off with the other one. "Exactly what do you think of Bella?"  
My body instantly went rigid and I felt my mothers hand squeeze my shoulder.  
I placed both my hands on the counter and stared out of the window. It was now pitch black outside and the moon was even brighter than earlier.  
I replayed my mothers question over and over again in my head. What do I think of Bella?  
She was beautiful. I couldn't deny that. She had inner beauty that reflected on the outside. From the sort hours that I have known her she seems kind and caring. She acts like she is one of those people who care for others but hates being cared for. I love that about her.  
When she laughs she makes my heart swell. Her smile lights up her whole face. And when her eyes shine, oh she looks like an angel. Her pink blush is like an arrow that shots straight at my heart, an arrow forcing me to look at her lovely face. When I see her, I see the woman I want to be with forever.  
"She's something" I whispered.

_**[Bella's P.O.V]**_

"Right I want to know everything" Alice said as soon as we made our way into my bedroom. Just as Alice told me earlier, Charlie was indeed in bed sleeping.

It was now seven and we had to be in bed by ten, Charlie's orders. Charlie had left us a note on the kitchen table when we came home informing us that he won't be here for at least three weeks. He was leaving at five in the morning so I won't even get to say good bye

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Alice" I replied taking my seat on my bed. Of course I knew exactly what she was talking about. Edward. It wasn't rocket science.

"Don't play dumb Bella" Rosalie had her hands on her hips and was leaning against the door frame. I jumped in shock as she walked through the door. _When did she get here?_

"Yeah Bella don't play dumb and don't lie either." Alice came over and sat next to me, along with Rose. "I'm afraid you're not a good liar Bella" I sighed. Of course I'm not a good liar. I have never been able to lie. People, especially the ones that are closest to me, can easily tell when I lie.

"I don't know what you're talking about guys" I went to get up but both Alice and Rose grabbed my arm and pushed my back down.

"Yes you do" Alice said. Rose had a face of pure evil and I knew what was coming next.

"If you don't tell us anything we'll burn your books and get Emmett to brake your guitar."

Yep they always used this on me. When ever I didn't tell them anything they would always say it, but they _never_ acted upon it.

"Okay." I said, clearly defeated. I moved across the bed so I was now laying down with my head on the pillow and the girls either side of me. "I love him Alice."

Both the girls went silent and I covered my ears, already knowing what they were going to do. "I Knew It !!!!!" They both shouted. "I knew it, I knew it, I……."

"Knew what?" Emmett asked. We all turned our head in the direction of the bedroom door. Jasper wasn't that far behind him. I looked at the girls and pleaded with them not to tell them.

"Bella's in love with someone" Rose said. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who is he? I'll crush him" Emmett punched his fists together and I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. If only he knew that the person I'm in love him is older than him.

"No we're not saying Emmett" Alice said and shooed him out of the room. "Us girls need to get our things ready for tomorrow" but before Alice slammed the door she gave Jasper a quick peck. I was just randomly staring at the ceiling at the cracks that were forming.

Alice and Rosalie came over to my side and were talking in fast whispers so the guys that were obviously eavesdropping couldn't hear them. I didn't try to pay attention to the conversation and instead turned to my side and closed my eyes. "Guys… I'm just going to close my eyes for a little bit…" I said quietly before succumbing to my dreams…

_*Dream*_

_I was sitting on a wooden bench that was placed near the edge of the lake watching the sunset. I took in the sensory and breathed in the fresh air. The lake spread out nearly over the whole scene and there was a trees sending out a perfect amount of shade. __._

_It was quite and peaceful that I took the chance to see what I was wearing and I smiled at myself. Alice would be proud. I had on a white knee high dress that had a black lining just under my breasts. I had very old fashioned high heels on and a golden hair band. I hate to admit it but boy did I have a good imagination. __.com/cgi/profile?id=1105996_

_I was swinging my legs so my toes ran across the water sending little waves of water out from where they touched. They water wasn't cold like most lakes, instead it was warm. The water was so tempting I wanted to take of my clothes and go for a swim._

"_So why don't you?" I whispered to myself. And just like that I was facing myself in the water. I gasped at what I saw. I was in the most skinniest bikini that I have ever seen. It was purple and black and it had a tiger pattern. It had silver sequins around the edges and had black polka dots too. __.com/bella_dream_swim/set?id=15519550_

_I jumped in head first and let the water surround my body from head to toe._

_I swan as deep as I could go and let myself float to the surface. When my head appeared from the water I used both my hands to push my hair back and let the water drip from the end of my nose. I looked down to see that the fish had started to swim around me. They were so colorful that it made me laugh. I started to swim in circles around the fish and then decided that I better make my way out of the water. I swam all the way to shore and realised that I didn't have a towel. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and just like I hoped for, my Spongebob towel appeared. I know you most probably wondering what a girl my age is doing with a Spongebob towel but Alice used to be hooked on it and she got me addicted._

_I started to dry myself off and when I was completely dried I pictured myself in the clothes I was wearing earlier. Just like with the towel my clothes appeared on my body._

"_Beautiful" I whipped my head around and there stood Edward. He was just like a Greek god leaning against the tree._

"_Edward what are you doing here?" I asked._

_He began to walk closer to me and I felt my breathe start to pick up as his face was just inches away from mine._

"_Because of you my Bella"_

_I stared at him dumb-struck at his response and as he wrapped his arms around my waist music started to play in the background. The song was sweet and full of emotion. It was 'Can you feel the love tonight' by 'Elton John'_

"_Dance Bella" Edward said amused when I didn't move._

"_I can't" I said._

"_Nonsense Bella, Everyone can dance"_

"_Well not me" and just like the dip-stick I am I giggled._

_Edward rolled his eyes with a smile then took one of his hands that was wrapped around my waist and slid it down my arm to my hand where he picked it up and placed it around his neck. He did the same with my other hand until both of my arms were around his neck and his were wrapped back around his waist. He then picked me up and placed my feet on his. We were then moving to the music. _

_I looked down at my feet atop of his and giggled. "See, you're dancing…" He whispered holding me close. I shivered and blushed looking back up to see his eyes blazing with love._

_Before I knew it the song was over and we were seated on the bench, my hand in his. "Now it wasn't that bad was it?" He asked softly, smiling._

_I shook my head not trusting my voice and smiled. His eyes glanced down at my lips then back up to my eyes as he leaned in. _

_Then he was gone… just like that… _

_Instead there was a piece of paper left in my hand that had held his._

_I unfolded the paper and read it…_

_**The snow, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night.**_

The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe.

He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."

That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and grey.  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last.

I jerked awake in my bed, breathing ragged. The dream had seemed so real… I wanted it to be real…

I was about to get up and go to the bathroom and wash my face like last time I had a dream but realized that I was sandwiched in between Alice and Rosalie. They must have fallen asleep talking or something. I sighed and laid back down but I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep. The dream was taunting me.


	9. Grocery Shopping

A.N. I do not own Twilight and never will. I only own the plot of this story which was given to me from a friend on thetwilightsaga(.)com. From this chapter and on, it is all my own writing so PLESASE Review and Tell me what you think! I'm still in the middle of typing chapter 10 so it may be up in a little under a week. Thanks for reading and stay with me all you Rule Breakers!

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Grocery Shopping**_

_**[Bella's P.O.V]**_

_Finally, they wake up…_ I thought as Alice and Rosalie started to stir from their sleep. Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes, her hair was sticking up in all different places. I tried to keep down a laugh but couldn't help it. There was also a line of dried up drool going down from her lip down her chin. Rosalie wasn't much better. Her hair was all tangled atop her head, her makeup was all smeared everywhere. She groaned and sat up as well, rubbing her eyes. "Wha' time is it?" Alice asked with a yawn.

I laughed and glanced at my clock. "9:30." I told her. Luckily it was Saturday so we didn't have school.

"Bella?" She asked opening her eyes and looking through squinted eyes at me. "Yes?"

"Oh Crap! Jasper!" She scrambled out of bed and started fixing her clothes and hair in the mirror.

"Huh?" Rosalie asked confused. "Rose, we fell asleep!" Alice explained, stressed as she tried to fix herself. Rose's mouth formed in an 'O' and she also scrambled out of the bed to look in the mirror. She groaned as she took in her appearance.

I shook my head and crawled out of bed. I've already been up the past 4 hours or so…

Grabbing my books with all my school work, I opened my door to go downstairs but a body fell. "Ooof!"

"Emmett?" I asked confused. "Oh hey Bells…" he laughed nervously. "Umm… Jazz and I fell asleep waiting on the girls…" He explained with a wry smile. I rolled my eyes and stepped over him. Jasper was slumped against the wall right outside the bedroom.

"Em, you might want to let them get cleaned up." I said pulling him up with my free hand and dragging him away from the door. I then let go of him and closed the door. "Trust me, you want them to clean themselves up." I said with a laugh.

I left the guys who were trying to get up and fix their clothes to pretend they hadn't fallen asleep outside the door, and made my way downstairs carefully taking each step so I wouldn't trip and fall even though I was barefoot.

I made my way to the kitchen table and set my books down. Then I looked in the fridge. _Oh, right… they have _no_ food…_ I sighed and closed the fridge as there was a knock at the door. I looked down at my clothes and noticed I was in my red short sleeping shorts and a white T-shirt that said 'The Phoenix' from my previous high school. _Alice…_ I thought as I reached the door and opened it, looking up.

My breathe caught in my throat but I smiled. "Hey Edward, what brings you here?" I asked shivering at the cold from outside. "Come on in."

He smiled back and walked through the door. "I'm sorry it's so early, but it seems that you left this." he said holding up my little black bag.

"Ooops…" I muttered taking it out of his hand. My finger brushed his, sending the sparks through my system. This time I didn't gasp, I was getting used to it… "Thanks." I said smiling.

"Where's Alice?" he asked following me to the kitchen. I set my bag on the table and turned back to Edward. He wasn't looking around the room as I expected, instead he had that crooked smile on his face and was studying my face.

"Uh… Oh, Alice and Rose are cleaning up… they fell asleep talking on my bed… which I don' think they meant to… Em and Jasper also fell asleep outside my door…" I shook my head laughing. Edward also laughed, making my heart race.

Instantly my mind flashed back to my dream. _I nearly kissed him… well in my dream…_ I thought. "Are you okay Bella?" he asked putting his hand on my cheek.

"I-I'm fine." I stuttered surprised. _I'm just remembering my dream with you…_ I thought. My cheeks were a deep red. "Really, I am…" I said softly as his emerald eyes gazed into mine. I reached up and wrapped my fingers around his hand, sending more sparks. I stifled a gasp and slowly pulled his hand down.

"BELLA!" Edward and I both jumped surprised.  
"Yes Alice?" I yelled back. "I'm hungry!" she yelled.

I sighed and laughed lightly along with Edward. "Alice will be Alice…" He said shaking his head. I nodded agreeing then answered Alice, "We have no food!"

I heard her swear and then her attention turned to Jasper and Emmett. She was begging them to go out and get something, loudly.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. "So no food?" He asked with his crooked smile. I absentmindedly brushed my hair away from my face with my hand. "Yea… I haven't got to go shopping yet…" I muttered looking around the kitchen.

"Would you like to?" he asked sounding hopeful. "Uh…" My line one thought went out the window at just the tone of his voice. "Yea, I-"

"Bella? Why haven't you answered me?" Alice asked bounding into the kitchen before stopping and smiling. "Oh, hey Eddie!" She exclaimed gracefully flitting over to Edward and giving him a hug. _Stupid graceful people…_ I mentally cursed my own clumsiness.

He groaned. "Alice… I told you not to call me that…" He hissed but was smiling.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked smiling. Jasper had silently come down the stairs and was lingering in the doorway. And of course she looked perfect already.

He nodded to my small bag on the table. "Bella left it." He explained.

Alice was beaming but she tried to hide it… although, of course, I saw right through it. "And Bella and I were just going to go get some groceries." He continued making my jaw drop. Luckily he was still looking at Alice. Quickly, I closed my mouth but couldn't help from turning 10 shades of red.

"Great! I'm starving!" Emmett exclaimed entering the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. "I'll go get dressed." I said sneaking a look at Edward, who was looking at me with a thoughtful smile.

I was back downstairs dressed in my favorite pair of jeans that Renee had bought me a year before she died… I also had on a red sequin top that Alice had already set out for me. It was flashy but it wasn't as bad as most of the clothes she stuck me in. Alice clapped and did a little happy dance. "Yay! You're wearing the top I picked out!" She exclaimed hugging me.

I laughed and shrugged. "Well I'd rather wear this than face _the wrath of Alice._" I said with a deep monotone voice, making everyone laugh.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked smiling. I nodded and started heading for the door.

"Bells! Don't be gone too long, you have a hungry bear here!" Emmett said patting his stomach and chuckling. "Yes Emmie... whatever you say Emmie..." I responded grinning as he frowned at the nickname.

Edward and I left the house and he automatically walked to the driver side of a Silver Volvo. I whistled lowly. "Nice car..." He smiled making my heart sail. "Thanks... I've had it for a few years... but it still looks like new." He ran his hand over it and smiled. I thought. _I wonder what it would be like to have him run his hand over me like that...?_ My eyes widened and I snapped my mouth shut scared I accidentally would say it out loud and freaked out that I thought that... _He's my teacher!_ I smiled and opened the passenger's door and slipped in, buckling up. Edward did the same.

I turned my head and looked over at him curiously. He had the most amazing shade of bronze hair that went perfectly with the beige sweater he wore which hugged him tightly.  
My mind wandered to my dream again... _I danced with him... it felt so real... I nearly kissed him... then he was gone, leaving that poem..._ I sighed and shook away the dream, no matter how much I wished it were true, it wasn't and there was no use taunting myself over it. His emerald eyes looked into mine concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'm just trying to forget a dream..." I muttered still looking into his beautiful eyes. "What was it about?" he asked curious as he put the car into gear and glanced at the road before looking back at me.

I thought about telling him... but that might seem weird, instead I shrugged. "Just stuff..." He had a calculating look about him that made it seem like he could read my mind but finally he looked back to the road. I turned my head and looked out the window too. It was a nice day for once

"So, what made you decide to come with me to go grocery shopping?" I asked peeking at him.

His lips quirked into that crooked smile I had come to love as he looked down the road. "Well... you said you needed to go shopping... and I wanted to finish talking to you... We never got to finish our conversation last night." He explained glancing at me warily.

I closed my eyes with a sigh. "I thought we did?"

He shook his head then stopped and looked thoughtful. "I was going to ask you something about it... we never got to talk, you just told me the story."

I nodded understanding. "So what did you want to ask?"

He glanced over at me. "You said that you knew... Jacob," he growled the name. "did it, but was he caught?"

I sighed and shook my head. Edward's hands gripped the steering wheel harder as he saw my head shake. His knuckles were turning white. I reached over and pried on of his hands off of the steering wheel. "Edward... it's fine... He disappeared after my mom died... I haven't seen nor heard from him since that day..." I whispered taking his hand. His other hand on the opposite side of the steering wheel loosened up and his coloring returned back to his hand. The electrical shock that was always there when I touched him was, again here.

"Bella, aren't you worried?" He asked looking at me. His eyes held all the worry and anger. I shook my head. "No... I'm here now... He never knew about Charlie... He wouldn't come here..." I whispered more to myself than Edward. There was no guaranteeing he couldn't track me down...

**[Edward's P.O.V.]**

I calmed down for Bella's sake. I could hear the slight false ring in her words and that made me even more mad. _If I ever see him... I _will _kill him..._ I growled to myself. "Are you sure Bella?" I asked. _God I love saying her name..._

She turned her head towards me and smiled. "As sure as I'll ever be Edward." She said softly.

We then arrived at the store and I went to park the car but noticed my hand was still in her's. She must have realized this because as I pulled into the parking spot she released my hand... slowly.

I started to get out of the car while I replayed the scene of the other night. Then I realized something she had said..._"I thought I loved him, but I didn't know what loved meant till now."_

_What did she mean? Does she love me? I hate this! I hate the not knowing! I hate her not knowing! I hate the rules!_

"Edward, are you okay?" She asked as she joined me walking.

I looked over at her. _She's so beautiful..._ "I'm fine Bella..." I said smiling. "So, do you know what you're getting?" I asked her as I grabbed a cart and started pushing it. She walked beside me, looking around the store.

"Yea... I'm just going to get enough to make some meals then some snack food..." She said already grabbing something and sticking it in the cart.

"So what did you girls do last night?" I asked curious and trying to make conversation with the beautiful girl walking with her hand on the cart, guiding it.

She laughed and my heart sped up. "Alice and Rosalie had me sandwiched in and were talking... I fell asleep though..." She shook her head. "Then when I woke up, they freaked out because they fell asleep. I think they were planning on going back with the guys because when I left my room, Emmett and Jasper were asleep outside the door." She shook her head, her brown hair swishing over her red sequin back, and laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with her. "Ah, I see..." I smiled at her as she added another thing to the cart. "What were you originally planning for the day?" I asked, _anything to keep her talking...I had to hear that voice... I really wish she would sing some more..._

"I was going to do homework." She replied shrugging and placing more food in the cart. It was already half way full.

"I didn't assign any homework... but I could if you'd like?" I replied with a grin. She looked at me and laughed. "Oh no, Mr. Cullen, _anything_ but that!" She replied sarcastically, grinning. We both busted out laughing.

It took a few moments for our laughter to die down. "Actually, Lenobia assigned it. I have to catch up with everyone else." She shrugged. "It's not too bad..."

"I could help you." I blurted surprising myself. _Please say yes! I just want to spend more time with you!_ I begged silently. _I'm in love with Isabella Swan..._ I thought surprising myself.

She eyed me teasingly for a moment then nodded and smiled. "Yea, it'll make it _so_ much easier!" She replied. "I've got the teacher himself helping me..." she teased grinning and winking. Then she turned and studied the shelf.

"I'm going to need Garlic Salt, Salt, Pepper, Chili powder, Italian Seasoning... definitely that... umm... Basil, Ground red pepper, Lowry's Seasoned Salt... Hmm..." She was naming off seasonings. "Oh onion powder!" I chuckled and she turned to look at me with a slight glare on her face. "And what are you laughing at _Mr. Cullen_?" She asked smirking slightly.

"Oh nothing _Isabella Swan..._" I replied just as teasingly. Again we both started laughing.

"Bella?" We looked up simultaneously. I growled as I saw him. It was Mike Newton... _Okay... I'll kill him first..._ I growled to myself. Bella shot me a look that said help-me! I nodded and her face lit up.

"Mr. Newton?" Mike looked surprised to see me but then looked back at Bella as he walked up and leaned against our cart. "Oh hey Mr. C. I was just about to talk to Bella here." He said.

Bella groaned and walked to the opposite of the cart away from Mike and stood close to me. Just the proximity between us was making my spine tingle. "Hey Bella, so would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked. _This boy is getting it..._

"Actually... I'm doing homework tonight. Sorry." She replied cautiously.

"I could help you!" He said copying me. _Too bad... beatcha to it._

"Sorry Mike, I've already got a full house... Emmett, my brother of course, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and... er Mr. Cullen here." She glanced at me.

"Oh... well-"

"Mr. Newton. I'm pretty sure I just heard her tell you no. Now if you would excuse Miss Swan, she has some shopping to do." I said gesturing to the cart.

He glanced down. "Oh... Well another time then..." He muttered sourly before stalking off sulkily. He shot a glare at me then continued walking. I could faintly hear him saying, "Stupid teachers... it's not even school..."

I looked back and met Bella's eyes. "Better?" I asked smiling.

Her face lit up again and my heart skipped a beat. She laughed. "Much better Edward."

"So are we going to finish shopping now?" I asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk on my face. _That's right! I got rid of the stalker kid yet again! Just for you Bella..._

She nodded smiling and we set off to fill the cart up completely.


	10. Another One?

**Chapter 10**

**Another One?**

**[Bella's P.O.V.]**

We left the grocery store and were in the car. The groceries filled up the trunk and the back seat. Edward and I were just making small talk over little things that Alice did or Emmett did and how much of a stalker Mike is. Then a song came on the radio, it was quiet but I heard it and turned it up and started singing along with it.

(A.N. The song is Never Alone by Barlowgirl)

_I waited for you today  
But you didn't show  
No no no  
I needed You today  
So where did You go?  
You told me to call  
Said You'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?_

[Chorus:]  
I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

[Chorus]

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen

[Chorus]

I ended the song and sniffled, then wiped the back of my right sleeve across my eyes where tears were pouring effortlessly. Edward's hand was wrapped around mine in a sympathetic gesture. I didn't even want to look over and see his eyes... _Oh god Mom, I miss you so much..._ Although the song was about God himself, I always thought of my mother. Edward's hand tightened in mine as a fresh batch of tears spilled over. I turned on my side and leaned over the console and buried my face in his side. It was kind of hard to do in the car but I managed. Then I continued to cry, letting all of the emotions I had inside and refused to release. I didn't know why but I was able to open up around Edward. The fact that I was in love with him already could have been it but I wasn't too sure...

"Bella?"

I pulled away from Edward, wiping my eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry..." I stuttered because of the tears.

"No its perfectly fine... I understand. It's just, we're back at your house." He explained softly. I looked in his eyes and saw the pain.

I nodded and started to open the door but Edward reached over and grabbed the handle keeping me in. I looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "You can always come to me Bella." He whispered, his eyes dancing over my face. I half smiled and nodded again. _Oh Edward I love you so much... _He released the door handle and leaned back, unbuckling.

I opened my door and slid out, then closed the door and used the mirror to fix myself some. I couldn't let anyone else see me like this. _This is good enough._

I then went to the backseat and started grabbing groceries, filling my arms.

Once I entered the house I heard Emmett hollering. "NOT FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" I shook my head with a smile on my face and went in the kitchen where the yelling was coming from.

"I did not cheat, you just suck at this game." Alice explained. I then saw the game. Monopoly. I chuckled.

"Hey guys, we're back!" They all looked up and smiled. "There's more groceries in the car, hop to it!"

Emmett glared at Alice and got up, the rest followed suit. Alice came up to me suddenly and hugged me, then went back outside to get more. Edward entered the kitchen with an arm full he seemed to be struggling with. I set mine down with a giggle and grabbed a few of his. "I didn't need any help." he said with a frown as he set the bags down on an empty counter.

"Sure ya did!" I replied with a smile. "You were going to drop the milk and I think Emmett might actually hurt you for that."

Edward frowned making me laugh. The others then returned with bags and piled them on the table, not touching the game of course. "Once we put up all this, we can eat, I got chicken from the Deli since it was fast..." I said holding up two large bags tauntingly.

"FOOD!" Emmett dove for the bags and I shoved them in Edward's arms. "Argh!" Edward yelled as Emmett tackled his legs.

"FOOD!!!!" Emmett yelled as the bags went flying.

The room seemed to go in slow motion as Emmett scrambled on the floor trying to catch the food. Then suddenly Jasper planted his foot on a chair and launched into the air, catching the bags as he flew. I watched stupefied. Finally time caught back up and Jasper landed gracefully. _What is up with all the gracefulness!?_

Emmett scrambled to Jasper and was on his knees trying to reach the bags that Jasper had behind his back. "Emmett, you heard Bella. Groceries have to be put away first." He replied standing on his toes and sticking the food atop the fridge. I smiled. _Thank you Jasper!_

Emmett started to growl and scratch at the fridge like a dog. Alice, Jasper, and I were laughing. Rosalie rolled her eyes, walked over and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him away. "Ow Ow Ow Ow!!!"

I chuckled and held out a hand for Edward. Another electric current passed through us as our skin connected. I'd grown used to it now. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, but you're much more durable than I am." I said helping him up.

He winced as he stood up and then let go of my hand slowly to rub his back. "Remind me not to get on the other end of that again."

We all laughed, except Emmett, he was looking at Rosalie in shear horror. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged grinning.

Emmett grumbled, got up and walked sulkily over to the bags, and started actually putting them up. I suppressed a laugh and started helping as well. _I don't know what Rosalie said, but it worked!_

"Okay, I got that part..." I muttered writing down an answer.

"Good job Bella!" Edward exclaimed leaning back in his seat with a smile. I met his smile with one of my own and sat back as well. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said honestly with a laugh.

He smiled his crooked smile at me. "That's because you had the teacher himself helping you." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Psh! I did over half the work without any of your help!" I replied with a smirk.

His smile widened and he snatched the papers up. "Oh really? Okay then, what's the answer to number 4."

I glared. "I don't know the numbers!" He shrugged grinning. "Come on, let's start on the next packet." I nodded still glaring at him and pulled out my next packet.

**[Edward's P.O.V.]**

We started on the next packet and truthfully I hardly had to help her. "You know what, I'm kind of bored, hold on, I'll be right back." She said getting up and running up the stairs. I heard a thump and a groan.

"Bella?" I started to get up.

"I'm fine!" she called. "Just tripped over my own feet!" I chuckled and sat back down slowly.

2 minutes later she returned with Alice's Ipod. She smiled and pulled her chair directly beside mine, handed me an earphone and we started on the work. I recognized the songs vaguely. We finished another 5 problems or so when a song came on and I could faintly hear Bella singing along with it. Slowly and carefully I took out the earphone to hear. _Finally... my angel's voice again..._

(A.N. The song it If my heart was a house by Owl City)

_You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you  
The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world as it warms over everything  
Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine  
Unmistakably  
I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me  
We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)  
That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away  
_

My breathing spiked. I wanted badly to just touch her, hold her hand, dance with her, and hold her close to me.

_  
Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home  
_

I'll risk it all for you Bella... Why must there be rules?

_  
It makes me smile because you said it best  
I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west  
Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you  
Cause your favorite shade is navy blue  
I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)  
Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)  
So I may as well ditch my dismay  
Bombs away, bombs away  
_

I can't think when I'm not with you Bella. You're always on my mind... I do feel alone when I'm with you... I miss you every second I'm not with you... That's why I'm here now...

_  
Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

If my heart was a house you'd be home

Bella... My heart could be your house if we didn't have the rules...

She stopped singing as the song changed to something loud and with a great beat. She looked over at me. "What's this answer?" She asked, her brown eyes staring into my eyes innocently. I don't even think she realized the song she just sang. I mentally shook my head dismissing my thoughts and focused on the work. "Uhh... it's B." I said.

I had to get out of here before I did something stupid... "Bella, I'm terribly sorry but I have to go home. Esme is expecting me to help with some chores and I have to make this weeks lesson plans." I smiled.

"Oh..." She turned off the Ipod and stood up with me. "Thank you for today Edward." She said hugging and kissing my cheek. "For Mike." She explained. "And for saving me with Emmett earlier." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

She raised an eyebrow. "For making my day worthwhile." I explained. "Bye Bella, See you at school."

I walked away heading for home. _If only you knew how much you make my life worthwhile Bella..._

**[Bella P.O.V.]**

The weekend passed pretty quickly when I wasn't with Edward. I finished over half of the homework with Edward and after he left, I didn't feel like doing anymore. Sunday I didn't do much but cleaned up the house and hung out with Alice at my house to help her with small little wedding plans. Luckily we narrowed down the date for the wedding. Right now Alice and Jasper had decided to have it in about 3 weeks. Right when Charlie got back so he could go.

"Bella pay attention!" Jasper whispered. I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Jazz..." I whispered back. We were in first period and Edward was at the front of the class going over the different types of vampires. Occasionally he would look back at me and smile his crooked smile and I wasn't the only girl in the room sighing... Jessica Stanley, one girl I wasn't too fond of was one of them and was sighing very loudly... _Gross, she's probably having some weird fantasies going on in that thick skull..._ I nearly growled just thinking about it. _If I can't have him, there is no way in hell I'm letting Jessica Stanley even try!_

Class ended too fast for my tastes. If I could, I'd stay in Edward's class all day...

I sighed and opened my locker and started to put my book in it when I noticed something... It was another one...

With shaking hands, I reached in and grabbed the single Rose and what I knew would be a poem.

_My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give thee, the more I have, For both are infinite._

I looked up and looked around for the person who could have left this here. Then I saw Alice. "Alice!" I called her over with shaky breathing. Tears were running down my face. I swear, Alice is a physic to put waterproof on me. She quickly walked over to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" I pushed the note in her hand and wiped away the tears. The words themselves were some I knew and loved... Shakespeare.

"Alice, please tell me you've figured out who it is? They're sweet notes but I have to know!" My hand clutched her sleeve.

She shook her head slowly and handed me back the note. "I'm sorry Bella... I don't" She said slowly. I groaned and slumped against the lockers. Then as if on cue, 'the stalker' showed up. "Hey Bella!" I groaned again and hit my head against the locker. "So how about dinner?" He asked again. _Leave me alone Mike!_

"Mike, not now." I muttered clutching the rose and note tightly in my hands.

"How about Wednesday?" He continued. I sighed and stood up. "Mike, shut the hell up! I'm not going out with you so just forget it!" I half growled, half yelled. He started backing away with his hands held up in the air. "_Sorry!"_ He said running off. I sighed and slumped back against the locker.

"Bella... the bell is about to ring..." Alice said with a smirk. I nodded and put my book in the locker and walked away with the note and rose held tightly in my hand. I had to find out who was sending me these poems and roses... Somehow.


	11. Wedding Plans

A.N. Okay, well I've decided... This is going to be the last chapter I write of this before I delete it... April Fools! lol Sorry, just had to do it! Oh yea, disclaimer... I don't own twilight and never will... Anyways, Enjoy the chapter! Review please!?

**Chapter 11**

**Wedding Plans**

**[Bella's P.O.V]**

I groaned and flopped against the couch, burying my face in a pillow. "Alice, I don't want to go shopping!" I said through the pillow.  
"But Bella, it isn't for you, it's for me!" She stressed with a whine to her voice. "Well its for you too but you only need a Dress and shoes and accessories for ME!"

I groaned again and she continued. "Bella, its for my wedding... you can go shopping for me can't you?" I shook my head in the pillow. I didn't want to go dress shopping, and I definitely didn't want to go with Alice, she would make it into much more than it was. "Besides, you know who is going to see you in it..." She whispered where only I could hear.

I groaned again and sat up. "It's not for him that I'm going, it's for you..." I muttered, blushing. She squealed and jumped up off her couch. "YAY! I'll get the guys!" I caught her wrist.  
"Oh no Alice, they're not coming."

She frowned then shrugged. "Well Rosalie is."

I slowly let go of her wrist and she skipped up their stairs.

"Bella?" I looked up at his voice. _Edward..._

I smiled. "Hey Edward!"

He smiled back and came to sit with me on the couch. "What are you doing over here?" He asked.

"Alice... We're about to go dress shopping..." I grimaced. We were at Edward and Alice's house...

He chuckled. "Wedding plans?" He asked with his crooked smile.

I nodded and stood up stretching. "She convinced me to go..." I muttered, collapsing on the couch closely beside him.

"It shouldn't be that bad." He said soothingly. I shook my head. "Shopping with Alice is _always_ bad."

He laughed making my heart sail, "True, but at least its for a reason this time, not just random."

I shook my head. "I hate wearing dresses." I muttered sinking into the crook of his arm. He half hugged me from our position, sympathetically.

"They're not all that bad Bella." He said. I could practically hear the smile. "Yes they are." I muttered stubbornly.

"Bella, are you ready?" Alice skipped down the stairs with Rose following. How she did that with heels on was beyond me. I sighed and sat up. I didn't want to leave Edward but the torture had to commence. I slipped on my white flip flops that I had convinced Alice to allow me to wear and stood up, half smiling down on Edward. "Wish me luck." I muttered. He smiled. "Good Luck Bella, have fun."

I nodded and started walking towards the door. "By Edward, see you later this afternoon!" Alice exclaimed grabbing my arm and towing me out the door.

"Bella try these on!" Alice said thrusting 10 hangers with dresses on them in the fitting room. I groaned. "Alice! I've already tried on at least 50 dresses in the past 2 hours!"

"And you'll keep trying them on until we find one we all like." I sighed and started to slip on the next dress.

"Oh my god Bella! That dress looks amazing on you!" Alice exclaimed. Rose nodded and smiled. "It's like it was made for you Bells!" She agreed. I looked in the mirror and turned slightly. The dress was light pink and cascaded down. The bottom of the dress was at the floor so I would have to wear heels, according to Alice. It was a spaghetti strap and was tight on my top half but was loose down past my torso, where the dress flared out. I smiled. "I really like this one too." I said carefully twirling, the dress picking up and twirling around me.

Alice squealed and shoved me back in the fitting room. "Change out of it, my turn!" she exclaimed happily.

We got back to Alice's house at about midnight and I ended up crashing on their couch accidentally. I was sound asleep when I suddenly woke up at the feeling of being lifted. I heard a small chuckle and instantly recognized it. "Edward?" I murmured sleepily, my eyes fluttering open.

"Go back to sleep Bella." He whispered. I yawned and tried to stretch, but I was in his arms, being carried.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked looking up at his chin, it was all I could see. He looked down and met my eyes with a smile. "Bed silly." He replied.

"Oh." He opened a door and laid me down on a large and comfortable bed. "Who's bed?" I asked snuggling up to a golden pillow. My eyes were steadily trying to close but I kept them open, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Just sleep Bella." I shook my head but was pulled back under into unconsciousness.

"Wakey Wakey Bella!" The pixie yelled jumping on the couch. I groaned and buried my head into a golden pillow. _Wait... the couch didn't have golden pillows..._ Instantly I sat up and looked around. I was in the middle of a king sized bed with black and gold pillows and blankets. I didn't remember getting in this bed.  
"Alice?" I yawned and stretched. "Where am I?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Edward's room, why?" I moved my hands and gaped at her. "How did I get in here?" I asked frantically.

"He carried you up here sometime last night." She shrugged then continued bouncing. "Get up, we have to get ready for school." _He carried me? _I groaned and collapsed backwards in the bed. "Alice, can't we just skip today?"

Someone entered the room. "Sorry Bella, not when the teacher himself knew you were skipping." Edward said, a smile evident in his voice. I sighed and sat up, the covers bunching up at my waist.

"Not fair..." I grumbled sliding out of the bed, swaying slightly. "What time is it?" I asked once I regained my equilibrium and balance.

Alice grinned. "5:15!" She exclaimed hopping down off the bed beside me. "Come on, you need to go get in my shower." She said smiling and pulling me past Edward.

Edward laughed. "Bye Bella, see you at school." He said smiling.  
I groaned both from Alice and the time of day. _Great... it's Bella Barbie time again..._

My day was long and pretty much sucked in all ways. At first, I only got limited sleep, then I had to be subjected to torture from Alice, and on the way out the door, I tripped on the door stop thing and landed flat on my face, causing a headache that wouldn't end, I was also subjected to Emmett's teasing and mock punches in first period, fell asleep in 2nd and got hit on the hand by a ruler by the teacher, and didn't even get to eat lunch. And to top it all off, I got another poem in my locker, with _another_ red rose!

I sighed and slumped in my seat. Luckily it was the end of the day. I was just ready to go home and crash in my own bed... which reminded me... _How did I end up in Edward's bed this morning? _I couldn't remember a thing!

"Miss Swan, could you tell me the answer?" The teacher asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
_Crap, I know this one, I know this one..._ I thought but my brain didn't decide to think of the correct answer. "Uhh... B?" The teacher shook his head. "No, pay attention Miss Swan." He snapped.

I sighed again and slumped lower in my seat. "Worst day ever..." I grumbled.

"Bella? Where do you think it should be?" Alice asked pulling me out of my dozing. I blinked a few times and shook my head, trying to wake up. "Uhh... a church?" I asked. Somehow, Alice had dragged me back to her house to make more wedding plans.

Alice shook her head fast and sat back against the couch, thinking. "No... It needs to be somewhere more special than a boring old church... "How about a banquet hall?" Rose asked.

Alice frowned. "No, too... just no."

Esme entered the room, and handed me a coffee. I took it graciously, I really needed something to wake me up... "What are you talking about girls?" She asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Where the wedding is going to bed." I said blowing into the hot cup of coffee.

She seemed to think about it for a minute then her face lit up. "Why don't you have it here? We could start a tradition!"

Alice thought and smiled. "That's a great idea Mom!" She leaned over me and hugged her. "Thanks! And that way, we can do all the decorating!" She exclaimed happily.

"You mean you and Esme are." I clarified with a laugh. Alice stuck her tongue out and then started talking with Esme.  
"Okay, the color's are White and Light pink and we could have the whole place decorated in flowers and satin, and transform, after the service, the dinning room into the reception room. I stopped listening, my headache intensifying. I squeezed out from between Alice and Esme. "Where are you going dear?" Esme asked like the mother she was. I smiled. "Just to the kitchen, you three can do without me for a few minutes or so." I replied, walking out of the room.

In the kitchen, I finished my coffee with a grimace and set the cup in the sink. I was looking in the cabinets for a painkiller of some sort when my head started pounding even more, just by the steps that entered the room. I looked back and nearly dropped the bottle of medicine I had _finally _found on the top shelf. A smile lit my face, I just couldn't help it. "Hey Edward."

He smiled back and leaned against the counter beside me, effortlessly reaching up and grabbing the bottle that was just quite out of my reach. I dropped my heels and grimaced at the sound. "Thanks." I muttered, taking out 2 pills. "Hey Bella." He said softly with his crooked smile, he handed me a bottle of water and I took that and downed the two pills. _Now to just let them kick in..._

"So why are you taking those?" he asked nodding to the pill bottle, that I was reaching to put away. He chuckled and took it from me, and put it back. I sighed and leaned my back against the counter, my arm was touching his. "Massive headache..." I mumbled closing my eyes and rubbing my temples. "Ah... from tripping this morning?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned. So I told him everything, ending on the rose and poem. I couldn't tell his expression because I had my eyes closed and was still rubbing his temples but he seemed to stiffen up. "I jus-"

"Bella, Alice needs you!" Rose said entering the kitchen, a slight smirk on her face upon seeing us. I sighed. "Goody... more wedding plans... See ya Edward..." I said sulking off into the living room to help.

**[Edward's P.O.V]**

As soon as Bella left the kitchen with Rosalie, I pulled out the next poem and Rose. I sighed. It was hurting my Bella... _This will be the last one I give her... _I thought pocketing the pair again. I had to tell her that it was me, but I couldn't... not yet... I sighed and thought of carrying her this morning. I had placed her in my own bed, hoping she'd be comfortable and I myself slept on the couch. Having her in my arms felt so right that it hurt.

I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets and walked into the living room. _May as well spend as much time with her while I can..._

I plopped down in an arm chair, smiled at the girls and just listened to their wedding plans. Bella didn't seem as interested and I found myself looking at her constantly, she noticed and blushed, looking down. I smiled and tried to focus on the Alice and Esme. I could only catch every other word with my over impulsive thinking and dreaming of the day I would tell Bella how insanely in love with her I was...

A.N. How'd I do, how'd I do? :D Lol Please review and tell me If I'm doing okay. Please? Oh and Have a great Easter to all those who celebrate it! ^ ^ I hope you enjoyed the chapter too, I worked really hard on it lol Thanks!


	12. Caught in the Act

A.N. Sorry about the wait you guys... I've had ALOT going on in my life right now... parents divorce, moving, etc. But I've got this chapter for you and I will try to get chapter 13 up as soon as possible. Please Review, they REALLY brighten my day with all thats going on... I hope you enjoy the chapter and I can't wait to read what all you think! ^ ^

Oh yea.. I don't own Twilight and never will!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 12**

**Caught in the Act**

**[Bella's P.O.V.]**

After about a week, it seemed Alice and Esme had planned all of the wedding, asking for Jasper's opinion occasionally. I was hardly needed and Rose only inputted her two thoughts when she felt it pertained to her. It also took about a week to catch back up on my missing sleep. Sometime after the day I awoke in Edward's bed, the memory of him carrying me resurfaced somehow to my slow brain. My heart sailed and I replayed the memory nearly daily. That was one thing I would never forget. Oddly enough, the poems and roses stopped, I didn't doubt they'd start up again sometime soon but I wasn't worried about it. I was anticipating the wedding in the next few weeks. The one where I was going to dance with Edward... Although I didn't dance, I had no doubt in my mind that Edward could.

"Okay, Bella, we've already figured out the song we're going to be dancing to, you do know that you _have to_ dance." She said staring at me pointedly. "I get it Alice, I have to dance." I clarified rolling my eyes. "With Edward..." She added grinning. I blushed and looked down at my book.

"Oh, Carlisle wanted you to come over after school so he could take a look at your head." She said suddenly. _Oh yea... My head... _I frowned thinking of my latest clumsy escapade...

I had been walking in the building yesterday when I tripped on my shoelace and fell on the steps, hitting my head and blacking out for a few hours. I had awoken in the hospital to Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Esme, Charlie, Rosalie, and Jasper all crowded around my room worriedly. I think Edward though seemed the most worried... apparently he wasn't used to my clumsy stature. I could have stayed home from school today, Carlisle said it would be best but I didn't want to miss any school... or any time with Edward.

So here I was, sitting in 3rd period with Alice, listening to our English teacher drone on and on about a book I already owned and have read. "Okay Alice, I'll come over." I replied doodling on my notebook. I automatically thought of it as more time with Edward. _Get a hold of yourself Bella! He's your teacher! _I reminded myself but didn't listen. I didn't care, I was in love with my teacher and I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Good. Oh and just to warn you, Tyler is going to try to ask you out later today." She said giving me a sympathetic smile. I groaned and hit my head against my books. Either she overheard it or her inquisitive side kicked in. She would randomly get these flashes of things that were going to happen. Nothing important and she didn't really take it as anything besides, she was smarter than everyone. She patted me on the back. "Don't worry though, I'll be there when its all said and done." She said with a smile. I nodded and the bell rang. We got up and grabbed our things, luckily, since my incident yesterday, Alice was _forbidden_ by Carlisle to stick me in any heels, they caused me to trip more often _apparently_. Like I didn't know that already... so I was wearing some simple black and white converse. "When's he going to ask me?" I asked Alice worried. She looked forward pointedly as we exited the classroom. I looked up and saw Tyler rushing towards us with a large smile on his face. "Yo Bella!" He nodded to Alice. "You know, Mike's pretty scared of your right now." He said walking on my left while Alice was on my right.

I smiled happily although I knew what was coming pretty soon. "Good." I responded, my head held high.

He continued. "Well, I'm not sure what you said or did to him but this gives me my chance." He stopped in front of me, keeping us from going anywhere. "Will you go out with me one night?" he asked nicely. _Very _unlike Mike who was over intrusive about it. I sighed. "Tyler, I'm sorry, no."

He sighed and looked down. "Okay, well... I guess I'll see ya around then." He left us, just like that, I watched him leave, my face one of shock.

"Was that really that easy?" I asked Alice, trying to make sure that had just happened. She giggled. "Yup! I guess Tyler was... cautious, to say the least." I chuckled then started to say something. "Oh, gotta go Bella, my future husband awaits!" she said smiling and hugging me before flitting to Jasper's side and going to class. "See ya at lunch!" She called over her shoulder. I figured I had enough time to go to the bathroom so I rushed in and then came back out and started to head to my 4th period before I remembered that I needed to put my books away and get my things for this class. "Crap." I muttered darting in the classroom, mumbling my excuse to go to my locker, then I jogged out of the room, carefully of course with my clumsiness.

I was nearly to my locker when I saw someone there. I raised an eyebrow and saw that my locker was open. I saw the flash of something white, then something red as I approached the locker and the person putting something in it. "Excuse me, that's my locker." I couldn't see the face but I could tell it wasn't a student, and it was definitely a male. The hand on the outside of the locker froze. I walked up closer and he slowly closed the locker.

I gasped. "Edward?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing?" I asked although I think I was sure I already knew. His emerald green eyes stared into mine as he took a step backwards, and I one forward. Without taking my gaze off of him, I opened my locker then glanced in and gasped. "Edward?" I asked softly, reaching in with trembling hands and picking up the rose and piece of paper. "Y-you were the one giving the notes and the roses." I whispered unable to trust my voice. I looked back into his eyes. His was still looking at me, but in his eyes I saw a mix of things that I couldn't place. I slowly shut the locker, my eyes still locked with his. "Edward, why?" I asked trying to search his face for the answer.

He sighed and glanced around. We were alone, everyone was in class, like I should have been. "It was the only way to show you..." He whispered, his eyes closed. "Show me what Edward?" I stepped forward slightly getting closer. His eyes whipped up and locked with mine. "How much I'm in love with you Bella." He answered simply. The world stopped. My jaw dropped. "I've got to be dreaming." I muttered blinking, picking up my jaw. Edward's lips curved into the crooked smile I loved. "Bella, your not dreaming." He said reaching over and pinching my arm. "Ow! What did you do that for?" I asked rubbing my arm. He chuckled. "To point out that your not dreaming." He replied. I looked down in my hand at the rose and then glanced at him before opening the note. I brought my hand to my mouth in disbelief as I read it.

_**The snow, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night.**_

The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe.

He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."

That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and grey.  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last.

A tear ran down my face as I finished it. _It's the same one... the one from my dream... _I thought looking up at Edward. "I love you, Bella." He whispered caressing my cheek. I stumbled backwards, the note and rose clutched in my hand. His eyes portrayed the hurt as my eyes stung from the tears that unwillingly rolled down. "I-I have to go." I whispered. I didn't want to really, I was just in shock. I was completely in love with Edward Cullen and now that he told me he loved me... It was just too much... I so badly wanted to go to him and tell him how insanely in love with him I was, but I couldn't. Not here... not now...

The dream's poem also had me stupefied. It was the exact one...

**[Edward's P.O.V.]**

I watched Bella leave and it was like half my heart was torn out. _That's fine Bella... but I'll always be here... I'll give you some space..._ I thought, walking off, my hands stuffed in my pockets, towards my classroom.

I hadn't been planning to get caught... I was just going to leave the last poem and go along, looking at her with the love I felt while we weren't here. I also hadn't planned telling her I was in love with her... But when I was standing there with her looking into my eyes, I couldn't lie to her, I had to tell her. It was like everything was perfect. It was just her and I. Like we weren't 6 years apart. I sighed and entered my class room, putting my head in my hands. Then I got an idea and pulled out my phone, finding a contact to send a message to.

**Jasper, it's Edward, could you tell Alice to come in and talk to me when she gets the chance?**

I sent it and waited, my head back in my hands. About 2 minutes later I got a response.

**Sure E. She's on her way.**

I sighed with relief. _Thank god!_

**Thanks**.

About 4 minutes later Alice skipped in happily. Then she saw my expression and closed the door, coming up the side of my desk. "Edward? What's wrong?" She asked, sitting on the edge of my desk.

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. "She caught me putting the rose and poem in her locker..." I said quietly. "And?" Alice probed. "I told her I love her." I finished.

"Awe that's great Edward!" She exclaimed hugging my slumped shoulders. "But something happened...?" She finished sitting back on the desk, eyeing me with concern.

I sighed. _I'm really doing that a lot lately..._ "She ran away..." I whispered.

"Ran away? Bella? That's impossible." She said matter of factly. I shook my head. "She was crying over the poem and she ran away when I told her again." I said not including the fact that I had caressed her cheek. I didn't think that made much of a difference anyway.

"What did the poem say?" she asked.

I shrugged. "What does it matter?" I mumbled putting my face in my hands and leaning on my desk.

Just then the bell rang and I sighed. "You better get to lunch Alice." I looked up to see her nod slowly and hop down. She hugged me as best as she could then left. I sighed once again and stood up, getting my bearings together for my next class.

**[Alice's P.O.V]**

I had to find Bella, had to find Bella, had to find B- "Bella!" I called her as I saw her enter the cafeteria, she turned around and stopped. "Alice?"

I ran up to her. "I need to talk to you." I said quickly.

She looked down, biting her lip. "You talked to Edward?" She whispered pulling me away from everyone. I nodded and she sighed.

"Bella, why did you run?"

She shook her head. "I-I just couldn't take it in... Did you know he was the one who kept sending the notes and roses?" I nodded as she looked into my eyes. "Alice, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Because he asked me not to. I told him to stop and to tell you."

"That he's in love with me?" She finished questionably.

I nodded again. _Wow I'm doing that a lot. _"You told me yourself that you were falling for him and when he tells you that he's in love with you, you run away, why Bella?" I asked.

"We can't be together Alice..." She whispered. "It's against the rules."

I laughed. "That's why you ran?" I asked incredulously. She nodded looking down. "At least tell him you love him too! It's like he's lost half of his heart. You don't have to be together quite yet, but at least get your feelings out in the open." Her eyes looked up to meet mine. "Really?" She asked quietly. "Yes! Now go Bella!" I pushed her towards his classroom. She spared a glance back then started jogging. _They will be together soon... I shall predict it. _I thought with a chuckle as I entered the lunch room and sat at my table.


	13. Rules Were Meant to be Broken

**Chapter 13**

**Rules Were Meant to be Broken**

**[Bella's P.O.V.]**

_Alice was right, I had to tell him..._ I entered his classroom and saw him leaning against the board, his forehead pressed against it. My heart instantly went out to him. _I had caused this..._

"Edward?" My voice was small as I walked down across the classroom towards him. He looked up and met my eyes. _I can't do this! _I thought as I got closer. _No, I can do it... Just tell him your in love with him Bella, it's simple. 3 little words, I love you. See easy!_ I was now less than 3 feet away from him. I stopped and looked up into his emerald eyes and nearly melted.

"Bella?"

I bit my lip and automatically blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I talked to Alice." He looked down at the ground ashamed then back up, waiting for me to continue. "And... I-" I stopped. _I can do this, I can do this. _"I love you, Edward." I whispered. _I did it!_ His face lit up and he hugged me tightly.

"Oh thank god!" he exclaimed hugging me tightly. I chuckled. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words." He said holding me at arms length.

"Edward, I'm sorry I ran earlier... I was just shocked..."

"That's perfectly acceptable Bella." He pulled me into another hug and I laid my head against his chest. He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes, he smiled. "I love you Bella." He whispered, his face bright with happiness.

I found myself doing something I never thought I would do. I pressed my lips against his. At first he was shocked or surprised, then his hand cupped my cheek and his kissed me back with overwhelming passion, I was afraid that If the apocalypse came, I wouldn't have noticed. His lips were warm and unyielding against mine. I found one of my hands moving into his silky bronze hair. My other hand clutched his shirt, keeping him close. I couldn't think of anything besides, _I'm finally kissing him! _It was so much better than the nearly from my dream or the times I had imagined it. The fact that he was my teacher never crossed my mind as I kissed him. His mouth watering scent intoxicated me as I kissed him with all the love I had for him. The electrical shock from when he simply touched my skin was intensified beyond measure.

We were only human, we needed air. Unwillingly, we pulled away and rested our foreheads against each other's. Our breathing was ragged and we were still tangled up in one another. Slowly, I unraveled my fingers from his hair and loosened my hold on his shirt. I slid my hand down his chest with my other hand causing him to shiver.

A few seconds later, the realization set in. _He's my teacher! We can't be doing this!_ "I-I'm sorry..." I whispered, still catching my breathe. Instead of answering, his hand that cupped my cheek, pulled my lips back to his in another small but breath taking kiss.

"I'm not..." he whispered sending shivers through me.

I looked up and met his emerald eyes. "But... you're my teacher..." I whispered. Just the words hurt being said. There was no way I'd be able to stay away from him but we couldn't be together, no matter how much my heart and soul ached for him. It was illegal... against the rules...

His next words shocked and thrilled me. "We could keep it a secret... No one at the school ever has to know..." My eyes snapped from looking at my hands on his sculptured chest to his eyes.

"It's against the rules Edward..." I whispered. _Even illegal._

A smile lit his face and he whispered, "Rules were meant to be broken, Bella." Then he pulled my lips to his in another heart stopping kiss.

Rules were meant to be broken, but what were the consequences?

The rest of the week passed quickly, much to my dissatisfaction. Edward and I were together now, secretly, and I spent just about every waking minute with him. Alice and Rose were overly excited about it and we were barely able to keep it from Emmett and Jasper, although we were planning on telling them, along with Carlisle and Esme this weekend. _That would be an interesting conversation... _

"Bella, you're a million miles away." Edward whispered brushing my hair behind my ear. We were laying on my bed, trying to watch a movie on the television Alice had put in here last week.

I smiled and curled up closer to him. "No I'm not, I'm right here."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Yes, but this," he tapped my head. "Isn't. What are you thinking about?" He asked, skimming his fingers along my arm, making me giggle. He grinned. "Are you ticklish?"

I shook my head fast but he poked my side, causing me to jump and giggle again. That then turned into repeated poking, then all out tickling. I was gasping for breathe as I laughed. "Edward... Please... Stop... Can't... Breathe!" I gasped out turning away from his fingers. He paused for a moment. "On one condition." He said.

"Anything!" I said still laughing.

"Play for me."

"Huh?"

"I want you to play your guitar for me and sing one of your songs."

"Why?"

He buried his head into my hair. "Because I love to hear you sing and play." He whispered causing me to shiver from the breathe on my neck. "Or I could continue to do this..." He started tickling me again. "Okay, Okay!" I gasped squirming. He sat up smiling then reached over and grabbed my guitar, handing it to me.

I took it and rested my hands on it, thinking of something.

Finally my brain came up with something and I started strumming the guitar.

I looked at Edward who was smiling. I took a deep breathe and started.

(A.N. The song is Realize by Colbie Caillat)

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I cant spell it out for you

If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but.

It's not the same  
No it's never the same  
If you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized

If you just realize what I just realized

Oh

Missed out on each other now  
Missed out on each other now

Realize  
Realize  
Realize 

I stopped playing and looked up from my guitar to see Edward's mouth hanging open. I giggled and placed my guitar beside my bed. "Was it good?" I asked, biting my lip. His mouth snapped closed and he smiled.

"It was perfect." He said pulling my lips to his. I smiled and kissed him. _A girl could get used to this._

"_Edward what are you doing?" I asked trying to catch up to him as he walked purposefully towards a man. I could barely see the man but as I did I stopped and gasped. _

_He held a bloody knife and my mother's body was now behind him. His grin was one I'd never forget... "Jacob..." I breathed. Edward continued walking towards him._

"_You've broken the rules Bella... now you'll suffer the consequences..." Jacob said grinning as he plunged the knife-_

I jerked awake, with a gasp. "It's okay Bella, it was just a dream..." His voice said. I turned and buried my face in Edward's shirt crying.

"H-he w-was t-t-there... H-he k-killed y-you!" I choked out crying. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, comforting and protective.

"Bella, who was there? Who killed me?" He asked rocking slightly.

I sobbed harder clutching Edward. "J-J-Jacob..." I stuttered through the tears. I felt his body stiffen then relax as he held me tighter.

"It's going to be fine Bella... It was just a dream..." he whispered, whether it was to himself or me, I didn't know.

Saturday we walked into Edward's enormous and beautiful house. We were going to tell them today...

"Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice!" Edward called as we sat on the couch together. The dream from the other night was present but only in the back of my mind. I hardly even remembered it sometimes.  
After about a minute or two, Alice skipped down the stairs, smiling brightly, followed by Rosalie, who also was smiling. After them came Jasper and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme walked in through the kitchen, Esme was drying her hands on a dish towel and Carlisle was guiding her by the small of her back. They were truly a perfect example of the perfect couple... well at least I thought so.

Once everyone was seated, Edward sat on the edge of the couch, his hand on my knee. We were both smiling largely. He took a deep breathe. "Everyone, we have something to share." Alice was bouncing excitedly in her seat and Rosalie couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked, smiling.

He looked back at me with a breathtaking smile and squeezed my knee. "I'm in love with Bella." He said still looking at me. I smiled. "And I'm in love with Edward." I followed up.

Alice squealed happily and Jasper had to restrain her from bouncing off the walls. "So, we've decided to start dating, although it's against the rules, we're going to try and keep it a secrete."

Esme stood up and came to give us a hug. "I'm so happy for the two of you!" She said happily in our ears as she hugged us together.

Once she released us, I took a look at Emmett's face. He was glaring at Edward, not mad, but it seemed more like... calculating... "Edward, if you so much as hurt my little sister, I will personally beat you to a pulp." He growled, then he smiled. "But otherwise I'm glad you both wised up!"

Everyone laughed and we turned to Jasper. "I'm happy for the two of you." He said with a small smile, although his voice sounded nearly emotionless.

Next we looked at Carlisle. He was smiling, looking at the two of us. "I'm happy that you're happy." He said simply. "And as long as this stays a secrete, there should be no problems."

We nodded and they started to disperse. Emmett took off running towards the back door. "I WANNA PLAY WITH MY BIRDIES!" He exclaimed then hitting the glass door. We all busted out into laughter, I was leaning into Edward's side, clutching my side. Alice was holding to the banister, laughing uncontrollably. Jasper was behind her, also doubled over in laughter. Esme and Carlisle were trying to restrain their laughter but it just didn't work too well. Rosalie looked annoyed but couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

As I laughed, I thought... _They were happy for us... we could be together with our families knowing and not have to worry... I was with Edward... _ I smiled as I realized it.

Edward looked down at me, smiling and trying to suppress his laughter. He caught my eye and he seemed to realize the same thing.

Then he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. We were going to be together... for as long as the secret remained...


	14. The Wedding

A.N. Sooooo sorry about the wait... I've been moving and am currently seated on the floor of our new place so its been rather hectic. I also had bad virus on my poor little laptop this past week. It sucked! lol Again I'm sorry for the wait and I'll try to work on the next chapter ASAP and if I don't get it up by next Sunday you all can start bugging me about the chapter lol! So without further adu (idk if thats even spelled right...) I give you The next chapter! Enjoy and Review! ^ ^

**Chapter 14**

**The Wedding**

**[Bella P.O.V.]**

"Alice!" I yelled gripping her shoulders, shaking them slightly. "Calm down! Rose and Esme have everything handled. You just need to worry about yourself. This is _your_ day!" Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Okay. Good... Now don't worry on how the rest of us look. We're focused on you! So turn around and face the mirror and stay quiet as Rose and I work on you." _Well not really me... more of Rose and Esme..._

She nodded and turned to the mirror. "Deep breaths Alice." I said gripping her shoulders. She nodded and did as she was told. "She's ready Rose!" I called out the bathroom door.

Rose and Esme quickly piled into the large bathroom. "Thank you Bella. Now go get dressed." Rose shooed me away and I slipped out of the bathroom without a complaint. I sighed and smiled as I left the bedroom and headed up to the last room which I had come to know very well. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I turned around and smiled and threw myself into his arms.

Edward laughed. "Hello love!" He said kissing me delicately and placing my feet back on the floor. "Alice is taken care of I presume?"

"Yup! I'm telling you, she's really stressing out over it all... I'm just glad Rose and Esme are doing her hair... I wouldn't have been able to do it." I chuckled and looked up at Edward as he looked down and kissed me lightly.

"Alice is normally the one wanting to plan and run the weddings... not the one going up to the alter herself... She'll be fine though..." He picked me up and carried me to sit on the bed as I giggled helplessly. "Oh and guess who's here?"

_Uh oh... who could be here...? _"I don't know... who?" I asked worried.

He smiled. "Calm down love..." he whispered brushing my hair away from my face. That reminded me... I had to get dressed... "Your father has made it home and is coming to the wedding." He said with a large smile.

I jumped up. "Charlie is here!?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile.

My face lit up and I dashed out of the room, down the hall and taking the stairs two at a time. As I hit the bottom step I tripped and fell into someone. "Ooof!"

The person caught me as I struggled to stand up. I looked up to meet the humoured eyes of my father. "Dad!" I yelled hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Hey Bells, did ya miss me?" He asked laughing.

I laughed too. "Of course I did! I was stuck with Emmett for three weeks and was stuck being Alice's barbie half the time along with wedding plans and shopping!" I exclaimed laughing. I was surprised by how much I had missed my dad.

"So how did you heard about the wedding?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded up the stairs where Edward was descending. "Edward called and let me know." I released my dad and righted myself as my face lit up looking at Edward. He reached the bottom step and I hugged him around the waist tightly. He laughed and hugged me back.

"Bella, Edward!" Rose was standing at the top of the staircase. "Esme says get dressed. Edward, you're in charge of Jasper and Emmett." she yelled then noticed Charlie. "Hey Charlie, lookin' nice!" She put her thumbs up and disappeared back into Alice's fortress of doom...

I looked at Charlie. "Awe Dad, you do look good!" I exclaimed as I looked at the grey suit he was wearing.

His cheeks turned red slightly and he looked down. I laughed and hugged him again.

He hugged me back. "Go get dressed Bells." I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand as I pulled us up the stairs.

Once the door closed to his room, I kissed him smiling. "Thank you!" I squealed as he laughed.

"Of course Bella. Besides, he would want to see Alice get married as well. You just get to see him sooner than later." he shrugged with his crooked smile. "Now, get in that bathroom and get dressed, your things are already in there."

I nodded and went into the bathroom to put my dress on. As soon as I had slipped it on, someone beat on the door. "I'm also done!" I called out. The door opened and Rosalie slipped in.

"We have 10 minutes to fix that thing you call your hair and face." She said. "Sit." She pushed a chair under me and I fell into it. I closed my eyes and waited until she would finish.

"So when are you and Emmett tying the knot?" I asked relaxing in my chair as she pulled a brush through my hair.

She paused momentarily then resumed. "I don't know..." She mumbled.

I eased open an eye and looked at her. "Rose... what's wrong?"

"I- I just don't think he's going to ever ask me to marry him..." she said quietly as she straightened my hair.

Oh... "Of course he will Rose, he just needs a little pushing about it. My big brother is stubborn, you know this!"

She nodded solemnly. "Enough about me and Emmett... how about you and Edward?" she asked with a grin that I saw through the mirror.

I chuckled. "He's amazing... but I'm not sure that marriage is anywhere in our line of sight at the moment... especially since we're trying to keep it a secret..." Rose shrugged and I continued. "And for now, I'm content to keeping it just the way it is."

She nodded and just as she had said, was finished with my hair and make-up within 10 minutes. "Hold on Bella... let me go get Edward..." she said smiling at her work as she quickly left the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror... I looked amazing! I touched my hair softly to see if it was actually mine... sure enough, it was. Rose had straightened my hair and put up a small portion of my bangs up in a clip, the rest of my hair hung in strait lines along my pink dress.

My make-up wasn't over the top but you could tell I had on eye make-up. It had a natural look to it that I liked.

There was a small knock on the door. "Come in!" I called still looking at my reflection. The door opened and there was a sharp intake of breathe. I looked away from my reflection to see Edward's mouth agape as he stood in the doorway. I smiled and carefully made my way across the bathroom, I had on heels...

I pushed his jaw back up then did a little, careful, turn. "You like?" My hair and dress picked up in the air, twirling around me.

He smiled and grabbed my waist, pulling me into his chest. "I really like." He replied kissing me. "And I thought that outfit you wore the first time we met was great... I was wrong... this one, is amazing." He whispered as I giggled and did a curtsy.

He kissed me again and lingered on my lips. "Hey love-birds!" A voice called through the bedroom.

"Go away Emmett." Edward muttered kissing me again.

"No! We need to get downstairs." He said coming into my view. His arms were crossed over his chest. "And I don't like seeing my little sister making out with anyone."

I sighed and pulled away, breathless. "Emmett, I always see you and Rose doing it, leave me alone about it."

He huffed and stormed out of the room. "Come on love... he's right, we do have to go downstairs and get in position." I nodded as he grabbed my hand softly and started heading to the doorway.

"Edward... does Charlie know...?" I asked quietly as we left the bedroom.

"Know what love?" he asked confused.

"About you and I."

He stopped. "Oh."

"Does he?" I asked again.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to tell him... I thought you would when you felt like it." He answered simply.

"Should we tell him?"

"That's entirely up to you love." I nodded and we continued on down the stairs. He continued to hold onto my hand as I gently went down the stairs in my heels. Charlie was at the bottom but I don't think he thought anything of it besides the fact that I was going to trip over my own feet... again.

I made it down in one piece, not tripping over anything this time. Now it was for the important part.

**[Edward P.O.V]**

Emmett and I stood by Jasper on one side of the alter while Rosalie and my Bella stood on the other side by where Alice, my baby sister, would soon be standing.

The wedding march started to play and everyone stood up.

In a pristine white wedding gown, at the end of the aisle, her arm closed around her fathers. My baby sister, Alice Cullen, soon to be Hale, stood smiling brighter than ever. Then she started her walk, the dress gliding across the floor silently. Her eyes were set on Jasper who stood on the other side of Emmett from me. Jasper had chosen Emmett to be his best man and I was the grooms men. Alice has chosen Rosalie to be her maid of honor and Bella was the brides maid. I knew the two had done it that way in order to keep the couples paired up.

Alice and Carlisle reached the end and Carlisle handed her off to Jasper with a kiss to the cheek. Her eyes flickered to mine for a moment and she smiled before turning back to Jasper.

The minutes flew by as the pastor recited the words centuries old.

"Jasper, do you take Alice for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

He nodded and smiled at Alice. "I do."

"Alice, do you take Jasper for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Alice's face was streaking with tears as she nodded. "I do."

The pastor carried on some more.

"I Jasper, take you Alice, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Tears were streaking my baby sister's cheeks.

She took in a breathe and started. "I Alice, take you Jasper, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

The rings were then brought out from Emmett's front jacket pocket. More words were lost in my mind as I focused on my baby sister. She was about to be Jasper's wife... she wasn't going to be my little sister any more...

The rings were placed on their fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two smiled at one another and leaned in for the sealing kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Hale." The room stood up and clapped loudly. Cheering and whistling rang throughout the house. My little sister was married...

I took my Bella's arm as we went down the aisle behind the Emmett and Rose.

Now it was time for the reception... the wedding was now behind us...


	15. Oh no

A.N. Sorry about the wait you guys... I kinda went on a mini-vacation with my JROTC program lol. We had a ton of fun and I just got home yesterday. So I've been without internet since Wednesday. That and I haven't really been working on the chapter... hehe... sowwies! XPP I get easily distracted with the internet lol. I hope you all like the chapter, I tried to make it the best I possibly could, so without further adieu, I give you chapter 15!!!

Oh yea.. I don't own Twilight and never will!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 15**

**Oh no...**

**[Edward's P.O.V.]**

"Bella, just stand on my feet."

She bit her lip and looked down at my feet then back into my eyes. "Edward..." She whined jutting out her lip cutely. I chuckled.

"Come on, Bella, we only have a few minutes to practice before the actual one starts." She looked down again and I gently pulled her chin up. "It's only dancing..."

"Exactly..." She mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gently picked her up by the hips and set her feet on my own. She squeaked in surprise and I chuckled. I put my hands on her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. I gently moved my feet and we swayed easily. "See Bella, it's easy."

"Only because you're holding onto me." She replied. I chuckled and moved my hand to hold hers outward as we started to dance faster, moving quickly to a beat in my head. She was glancing down at our feet as we moved fast.

"Bella, Edward, get in here, Carlisle is about to dance with Alice." Rosalie said peeking her head around the corner.

I stopped us and lifted Bella off my feet and set her on the ground. "I was dancing..." she muttered. I smiled and took her arm in mine as we made our way to the reception room. We got in there just as the music was starting and Carlisle was leading Alice to the floor.

The song itself started and Carlisle and Alice started dancing.

(A.N. The song is Cinderella by Stephen Curtis Chapman. Great father daughter song! ^ ^)

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

__

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"  
_

At this moment Carlisle let Alice twirl into Jaspers arms as he stood by and watched. Both Alice and Carlisle had tears in their eyes... as did just about everyone in the room. Everyone broke out into applause.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone _

The applause started again as Jasper went and shook Carlisle's hand and hugged him. Then Rose and Emmett went out onto the open floor. That was our cue. Alice wanted to have her maid of honor and bridesmaid out dancing with their respective partners with Jasper and her.

I took Bella's hand eagerly and led her out. She was nervously biting her lip as I twirled her into my arms and lifted her onto my feet. There were a few laughs and she blushed red. I placed my hand on her hip and took the her hand in mine. "Bella, relax and just go with the flow." She sighed and nodded and the music started.

I wasn't too sure on the exact song seeing as I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were locked with my Bella's as we twirled effortlessly around the room. Rosalie and Emmett were surprisingly graceful and Alice and Jasper were of course graceful beyond belief... Alice. The 6 of us all mimicked on another, doing the same moves. Occasionally on of us (AKA Emmett) would throw off the balance for a 'freestyle move' as he liked to call it then we were all right back in the flow.

The song was over before we knew it. The applause started and we stopped. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and Rosalie grabbed mine. We were all linked by hands as we did a bow laughing.

The rest of the group started coming out to the dance-floor as the next song started. "Edward?" I looked down to see my Bella. I smiled.

"Yes love?"

"Can we go outside or something?" Her cheeks were a bright pink from the dance.

"Of course." I took her hand as we weaved through the dancing bodies and slipped out the back door. Everyone was caught up in their dancing, they didn't see us go out. I bent down and scooped her into my arms carrying her. "Edward!"

"What?" I asked, a smile on my lips.

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked.

"Well reason number one, you're in heels, and two I'm making sure you don't trip."

She nodded with a blush. "Okay..." I kept walking, I had the perfect place in mind...

**[Bella's P.O.V.]**

I glanced around as I noticed, I had no idea where we were. "Uh... Edward? Where are we going?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "A special place." He replied.

I sighed and shrunk down into his chest as a chill swept through. He tightened the hold, keeping the warmth between us.

"Here we are!" He exclaimed happily. He set me on my feet and I looked around me.

My jaw dropped. The bench... The lake... Edward's hand wrapped in mine. _"Beautiful." _He whispered. I looked back at him as he smiled and picked me up, setting me on his feet. We could hear the song, _Can you hear the love tonight? _By Elton John playing back at the house. I gasped as he slowly lifted my arms and put them around his neck. Then we were dancing. _It's just like the dream... exactly like it... minus a few little details. Deja Vu much?_ I thought.

"See Bella, you can dance." he said with a chuckle. I was too shocked to laugh.

The song was ending... I knew what was coming. I looked up into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss me. Then he stopped and his eyes widened as they fixed on something behind me. A growl broke out from behind me and I gasped turning.

_Oh no..._

I froze and shuddered in Edward's hold around me. There he stood... my worst nightmare... "Jacob..." I whispered. Edward stiffened and held me tighter. Jacob stood a mere 20 feet away, barely under the cover of the trees. His chest had blood on it, his eyes were flaming just like they had when I last saw him, he was covered, literally, in blood. It could have been his had I not seen the gleam of the large knife held in his hand.

"Bella, I didn't know you would be here." He commented with a near growl. His voice held sarcasm and I knew he had been looking for me. _Why now, Why me?_

I shrank back into Edward's chest, my breath was coming in fast. "Jacob Black, you are not welcome here." Edward growled surprising me.

"Edward, don't." I whispered so only he could hear. _This couldn't be real... this has to be a dream!_ I screamed to myself.

Edward shook his head slightly, hardly noticeable to Jacob. "No, Bella... I won't let him hurt you." He whispered back.

Jacob tilted his head to the side, his lips coming into a snarled smile. He chuckled maniacally, throwing his head back. His black hair was cut short and his muscles stood out defiantly through the blood. He had a tattoo of something on one of his shoulders. He was the same Jacob... but yet not. "I see you have a new play toy Bella!" He said loudly as he advanced a step, slowly. Edward pulled us back a step in response. "How old are you? What's your name?" He quizzed as he side stepped slowly like a lion stalking his prey. Edward again moved us in response.

"Don't say anything." I whispered. He shook his head again.

"My name is of no concern to you, neither is my age." He replied.

Jacob chuckled again, causing me to shudder. "Swift guy Bella." He replied. He brought the oversized knife up and studied the blade that was soaked with blood. "You know, I've been looking for you for quite some time. Never did I realize you'd be stupid enough to come back to Forks with your father. Or date your teacher for that matter." I gasped and Edward's arm held me tighter. I could feel Edward reach into his pocket that was hidden behind me. "But, you know how it is. Rebound and all." He rolled his eyes and stepped to the side again, Edward responded accordingly. "Oh do you like this?" He asked waving the blade." I shook my head. "Oh that's too bad, I thought you'd appreciate it, I haven't cleaned it since I first used it." _Oh no..._ "Yes that's it Bella... this was what I used to kill her." Tears were streaking my face uselessly. Edward's hand pressed something that was in his pocket. "It's become a very useful item in my stock that's helped me find you. Let's see... who was that old lady in your school's office? She seemed to get a good enough feel of this blade here." He chuckled darkly. _Mrs. Cope!_ "Oh that's right, it was dear old Mrs. Cope." He replied twirling the blade. "Who else was it that I used this on...? Let's see, there was a few police on the way up here from Arizona. Some old guy who lived a few towns over, what was his name... oh right, Harry Clearwater." My eyes widened. _No... he couldn't kill Harry! Dad's going to be crushed._ "Yes Bella, good old Charlie's friend. He was going to die soon anyway, I just shortened his time. And your father doesn't know it quite yet, I'm sure he'll get the call in the morning. I needed a place to stay last night." He shrugged advancing another step forward and to the side. Edward responded with a step back and to the other direction. We were getting closer to the side of the lake. "There's been quite a fuss going on here in Forks as well. Who was my last victim again...? Oh yes, Jessica Stanley. She was quite fun to ravish." He said darkly.

"STOP!" I screamed.

He raised his eye brow. "Awe is poor little Bella scared?"

"How could you?" I asked, my voice quivering through my tears.

"She wanted me Bella... I gave her what I offered you." He said advancing again. Edward moved us again. His fingers were pressing against something in his pocket and his posture was stiff and shaking slightly. "But you see, I didn't want to keep her, so I discarded of her. That's why you get the pleasure of seeing me like this."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well first I'm going to kill your little boyfriend here and allow you the pleasure of watching, unlike with your mother sadly. And then I'm going to do to you what I was going to do that night." He answered.

Edward growled. "You're not going to lay one hand on her."

"What makes you think so, Cradle-robber?" He asked cockily as he twirled the knife in his hand.

"Because, they won't let you." He answered. _They?_

"They?" He asked mirroring my thoughts.

Edward nodded and I heard foot steps out from the trees. I glanced around and saw my father holding a shotgun, levelled at Jacob. Alice in her pristine white dress was holding another shotgun. Jasper was holding a pistol. Emmett had a metal bat and was waving it, getting ready. Rosalie was holding something that looked like a nail gun. Carlisle was holding a cell phone and was positioned in the middle of the group. Esme had a cast-iron pan. They all held their weapons expertly as they glared at Jacob.

"Oh shit!" His eyes were wide then they turned into a glare at Edward. "Coward." He growled before turning and darting off into the forest faster than I'd ever seen. I collapsed and Edward caught me.

"Bella?!"

"Charlie, just get the police after him, immediately. You all heard what he said."

"Carlisle is she okay?"

"Yes Edward, she just collapsed. This had to be a lot for her. She can probably hear us right now as well."

"Bella? Love?" Edward whispered. I was able to make out the voices I could hear.

I let out a sob and buried my face into Edward's chest. "Shhh... it's okay, he's gone Bella."

I found my voice. "B-but h-he's sssstill out t-there." I stuttered crying.

"Alice, put that gun down already, you can't shoot him when he's not here." I heard Esme say.

"It's okay Bella, we're going to catch him." Edward whispered. I could feel like I was moving and I tore my face away from his chest to look around. Edward was carrying me and everyone was following, holding their weapons expertly. I couldn't hear Charlie who was on the radio but I knew he was sending out the warning and getting people together to find Jacob. Alice had her shot gun held down to the ground but she was glancing around and occasionally bringing it up at some sound. Jasper was behind her doing the same with his pistol. Emmett's face was contorted in anger as his knuckles were white from holding the bat. Rose was holding the nail gun in the air like the girl from Charlie's angel with a pistol.

Charlie got off the radio and came up to me and laid his hand on my arm. "Are you okay Bells?" he asked. I nodded stifling a sob from my father's concern.

"Bella? Bella, love, wake up..." I yawned and rolled over snuggling up to a pillow.

"10 more minutes Mom."

I heard a deep chuckle. "Come on Bella. Don't make me get Emmett in here."

I groaned and rolled over, my head touching someone's. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's bright green eyes staring into mine. "Why do I have to get up?" I asked with a pout. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. I responded by kissing him back but he had already moved. "That's not fair!" I whined as he grabbed my hand.

"Sure it is." He replied pulling me off the bed and catching me before I hit the floor.

I sighed as he placed my feet on the floor. I rubbed my eyes to wake up some more. "Why am I up again?" I asked sleepily.

He wrapped his hand around my waist and started walking us out of his room. "If I had a choice, you would still be asleep. But... your father wanted to talk with us."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Charlie?"

"Do you have another father?" He asked with a chuckle.

"What does he want to talk about?"

"I'm not sure." He replied.

We finally ended up downstairs and Edward led us to the love-seat. Charlie was seated in a chair across from it. We sat down and he looked up at us. His eyes had black bags under them. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked worried, sitting on the edge of my seat.

He sighed. "I need to talk to you both." I nodded and he continued. "Thanks to Edward, we all heard what Jacob had said. First of all, we haven't caught him yet," I stiffened. "but we have everyone from the nearest town looking for him." I relaxed slightly. "But some of the things he said I need you to explain." I nodded for him to continue. "Bella... was he the one to kill your mother?" I nodded again, tears were starting to sting my eyes. "Okay, what was he meaning when he said he was going to do to you what he promised?" The tears started to fall.

"I can't say it..." I whispered wiping my eyes.

"Are you not going to tell me?" He asked incredulously.

I shook my head. "I just can't say it again..."

Edward laid his hand on my shoulder. "Would you like me to say it?" He asked softly. I nodded and Edward launched into the story as I cried on his shoulder. All the memories of the night were coming back to me.

He finally finished. "So that's all?" Charlie asked. Edward nodded. "Okay... now there is another thing that sparked my attention..." _Oh no..._ "He said something about boyfriend." I stopped shaking and looked at my father. "I want you to tell me the truth... Are you two in a relationship?" He asked bluntly.

I sighed and looked at my hands. Edward grabbed one of them and squeezed it reassuringly. I looked up as he nodded to Charlie.

"Da-" I started.

He cut me off. "Bella, hush, I don't care that you are. Edward, just know this... If you hurt my daughter like that scum did, I will personally shoot you."

I looked at my Dad with my tear filled eyes. "So, you don't care that I'm dating my teacher? That I'm breaking the rules?" I asked shocked.  
He shook his head. "I just want you to be happy Bells... He's helped you so much with everything and I'm glad you found him..." He said. I jumped off the couch and hugged my father. He was surprised at first but hugged me back firmly.

"This doesn't give you permission to go kissing each-other in front of me though." I laughed and pulled back.

"Of course not Dad." I replied.

"I love you Dad." I said hugging him again.

He hugged me back. "I love you too Bells."

A.N. OMG OMG! lol Did you love the chapter as much as I did? ^ ^ lol I tried to make it a long and good one so I really hope you liked it! XDD Please Review and lemme know whatcha think and whatcha think should happen next? hehehehehehehe...LOVE YOU GUYS! XD


	16. Thoughts and Plans

A.N. Surprise, Surprise! New Chapter! Lol I decided not to make you all wait for the new chapter... I just finished it... Anyways, this chapter, isn't the best... I just realized I have focused much on the fact that Edward is actually a teacher... Heh.. So I give you this chapter... ;D

I don't own Twilight and never will!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 16**

**Thoughts and Plans**

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Okay class, we're going to be having a test tomorrow, so please study. I'm going to pass out a review, so nobody should fail." The class groaned. I also had Mrs. Anastasia's class with mine. Lenobia was out for a week on a school paid trip with the cheerleaders. The class was normally crowded and now it was twice as bad.

"Come on Mr. C, we just got back!" Newton whined. I grit my teeth to keep from snapping at him.

"Sorry Mr. Newton. I'm just doing my job." I replied flashing the class a smile as I finished passing out the reviews. "You can work in groups on the review. I want this turned in tomorrow before the test." Another groan spread through the room. I chuckled lightly and started grading papers, trying to keep from looking at the love of my life.

I heard someone walking up to my desk and looked up. There was a small line of students. Girls. The first one was Angela Weber. I smiled. "What can I do for you?" I asked. Her eyes were puffy and red... as were most of the girls in the line. "Girls... What is it?"

Angela broke down crying as did another girl in the back. Bella came forward and held Angela, whispering soft things in her ear. Oh no... I knew what they were crying about... "Mr. Cullen... Is it true about what everyone's saying?" Katie asked, her voice shaking.

"About what?" I asked. I didn't want to assume wrong...

"Jessica and Mrs. Cope being murdered." Katie answered bluntly, tears brimming over. The entire class was silent and looking at me. Bella's was still comforting Angela but looked at me with her big brown eyes. She bit her lip to keep from trembling. We both knew the awful truth about Jessica and Mrs. Cope as well as Harry Clearwater and others... We knew exactly who did it as well.

I glanced around my classroom, meeting each set of eyes once before looking back at Katie. I sighed. "I'm afraid so Katie." I said sadly. I was sad yes, but inside I was mad and calculating. I had to do something in order to help catch this monster. I couldn't allow him to live in this world with my Bella within a million miles of him. He would search to the end of the world for her and do what he failed to do twice now. I couldn't allow that! I wouldn't allow filth like that to stay out there.

"Edward!" I blinked rapidly and looked up to see Alice. She sighed. "Quit spacing out on us." She growled as she nodded back at the now loud classroom. All the girls minus Alice and Bella were sitting. Emmett and Jasper were also standing up at the desk.

"Sorry..." I muttered dropping my pen on the papers and rubbing my eyes. Alice came around and sat on the edge of my desk. Bella stood beside Emmett and looked at me with her dark eyes. Tears were threatening the chocolate brown irises. Jasper was behind Alice, glancing back at the class with a pained expression. It was as if I could hear what everyone was thinking... all of them, were surprised yes, and sad over the news, but they also seemed to be trying to figure something out. I blinked again as Alice snapped her fingers in my face. "Sorry..." I muttered again.

My little sister sighed. "We're worried about you Edward." She said softly.

"Why are you worried about _me_?" I asked.

"Edward, I know my big brother well enough to know that you're planning something." Darn that girl and her inquisitive side...

"I'm not planning anything Alice." I lied looking directly at my little sister. She narrowed her eyes and stood up with a humph and returned to her seat. Jasper followed obediently.

Bella laid her hand on Emmett's arm and he looked down at her before sighing and returning to his seat. I was slightly surprised at the unspoken conversation between the two. She sighed before looking into my eyes. Her tear filled eyes were laced with concern... for me. "Edward..." she said quietly. No other student seemed to here her. I closed my eyes for a moment. I knew she would broach the topic... I can't lie to my Bella...

"Come on Bella. I know you're grieving over Jessica. Let's talk in the hallway." I said loud enough that if another student heard, they wouldn't be suspicious. She nodded and started to the door, I quickly followed. All of the student's were talking about Jessica and Mrs. Cope, they weren't concerned with their teacher or Bella. Only a few students were actually working on the review.

I closed the door behind me and stood against a locker, close to Bella. I averted my eyes from hers. "Edward... what are you thinking?" she asked softly. Like some pull on me, I looked up into her tear filled eyes. "Please tell me you're not thinking of him..."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Bella... I can't allow this." I said. "He doesn't deserve to live... he needs to be caught."

I felt her warm hand on my chin, bringing it up. "Edward, look at me." I opened my eyes, looking into hers. "I'm okay... He didn't hurt me. Do you know why he didn't?" she asked. I started to speak but she was already going on. "He couldn't hurt me because you were there. He just wanted to taunt me and, inevitably, you."

"Bella, what if he comes back? I'm not always going to be able to protect you." _I'm not always going to be with you... no matter how much I wish it were so._ I finished to myself. It hurt to realize this... I didn't want my Bella to be getting hurt... I didn't want that scum left on this earth.

"He will always try to find me. I can defend myself, I've done it before." She said, her chin raised, her eyes blazing. I knew she was thinking back to the day she 'fought' him off.

"You can only do so much Bella." I replied.

"And so can you! Edward, I am not going to allow you to try hunting him down. I'm not going to let you leave to do anything to him." She near growled. I clenched my teeth together and looked around the hallway. Everyone was in class.

"I can't help it Bella. I can't allow him to hurt you. I _have_ to get rid of him." I replied looking her in the eyes.

"I love you too much to allow it." she whispered.

"And I love you too much to allow him to stay alive." I whispered back fiercely.

Her eyes gazed into mine as I saw her jaw stiffen. "Edward..." She started, trying to keep calm. "I'm _not_ going to let you. He's dangerous and I won't let you risk your life for mine." She said keeping her teeth grit, her cheeks were caked with tears that flowed silently.

Why was I doing this to her? I sighed and briefly glanced around the halls, then I took her face in my hands and kissed her quick and warmly. "I won't try to hunt him down, Bella." I said in defeat. The corner of her mouth turned up slightly and she nodded. I whipped away the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, let's get back into class before Alice brings them out here..." she laughed a little and nodded. I turned around and grabbed the door, opening it for her to go in. She entered still whipping her eyes. Only a few of the students looked up as we came back in the classroom. 3 of which were obvious and the others were Angela and that vile Newton.

I returned to my desk and continued to grade my papers as my mind raced. Bella didn't want me hunting him down and killing him... _me... _but there were other ways in order to accomplish that task... I could hire some people... some _good_ people to do just that... or I could help by putting money into the search fund for him... I could do so much without Bella knowing or even moving from this desk...

The bell then rang. "Okay class, remember to turn in your reviews tomorrow before the test." I said as they were filing out of the class, talking. Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all looked back at me with knowing eyes as they left.

Since I had a free period this class. I decided to finish grading the papers. I was just starting on the second stack when there was a knock at my door. Puzzled, I got up and went to the door. "Crap..." I muttered nearly silent as I saw who it was.

"Hey Eddie." Tanya Denali said smiling. She quickly whisked her way into my room and sat on the edge of my desk where Alice had sat. I sighed and returned to my seat, picking up my red pen to start grading again. "Hello Tanya." I replied professionally. I knew she had feelings for me and so right now was not a good time for her to be here... "What do you need?" I asked as I sat back in my seat, further from her, and fiddled with my pen.

She smiled and swished her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. "I was coming to talk to you silly." she said happily. I raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Oh yea, I also brought you this." She held out a coffee that I hadn't noticed. I blinked and took it, looking down at it. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker but I would pretend to drink it for her benefit. "And I was wondering if you would go out with me tomorrow night?" She asked getting straight to the point.

_Crap..._ "Tanya, I'm sorry but I'm unavailable." I replied trying to get both the point across that I was in a relationship and couldn't go because I didn't want to.

Her face fell. "Oh... Well what about this weekend?"

I shook my head. "I can't, I have some family events to attend." I replied dodging that one. I wasn't sure on how much longer she'd keep asking.

She pursed her lips into a pout. "Is there another time you're available." She asked.

I shook my head again. "Sorry, I'm booked... Besides... I don't date my co-workers." I said. Maybe now she'd back off...

She frowned, stood up and huffed out of the room. "Women..." I muttered.

"What about them?" I jumped up surprised and spilled the coffee on myself.

At the door stood Bella. She was trying to hold back a laugh but couldn't. She walked in the room and grabbed the roll of paper towels that were on a table by the door. She ripped a few off and handed them to me. The coffee was steaming and I was glad it only spilled on my shirt. "What are you doing here?" I asked incredulously.

She chuckled and walked to her desk, bent down and picked up something. "I left my book." she said innocently. "And I'm glad I got here when I did..." she said looking towards the door. "I don't like the way she looks at you." she admitted. "What did she want?" She asked curious as she slowly walked to my desk.

"She brought coffee obviously, and she asked me out to dinner." A sound came out from the back of Bella's throat. I gasped. "Did you just growl Bella?" I asked with a laugh.

She raised her head high and sat on the edge of the desk. "Yes. I did."

I chuckled as I walked to the closet in my room and grabbed a fresh shirt out of it. I tore off my other one and slipped on the clean one. I tossed the coffee stained shirt on the bottom of the closet and closed it. Bella was gaping at me open mouthed. "What? What did I do?" I asked confused.

She shook her head quickly and closed her mouth. A deep red was spreading across her cheeks as she averted her eyes. I grinned and raised an eye brow. "Were you checking me out Bella?" I asked walking slowly back to her. She shook her head fast, the blush darkening. I chuckled and raised her chin up to look in my eyes. "Love... it's fine... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't checking you out right at this very moment." She was wearing a denim shirt that just barely skimmed across the back of her leg. Her shirt was a purple low v-neck. She also had on a very tight and thin jacket. It was completed by a pair of silver flats that she had managed to beg Alice to allow.

Her eyes widened and she blushed more. I chuckled again and pressed my lips to hers softly. "You need to get back to class Bella..." I whispered against her lips. Her arms snaked around and she tangled her fingers in my hair. My thoughts were entirely incomprehensible as she deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. My hands slipped around her waist and held her closer. The only thought to fully cross my mind was a thank you to the designer of the school who didn't put windows in my room... even at my door like most classes. I pulled away for a second to take a breathe before I was kissing her earnestly again.

She was the one to pull away gasping for breath. Her hands loosened in my hair and slid down to my chest. I shuddered unwillingly and she laughed breathlessly. "I'd like to have Tanya see that..." She said with another breathless laugh.

I kissed her lips once more before stepping back. Best to keep the physical distance for the time being... We were after all still in school. I scribbled a note on a sticky note and stuck it to her nose. She giggled and took it, putting it on her book, I glanced down to see that it was Wuthering Heights. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Go to class Bella... I'll see you tonight." I smiled as she slipped off the desk uneasily.

"I love you..." she whispered standing on her toes and kissing my cheek.

I smiled. "As do I love." I whispered and she was gone from my classroom. I collapsed in my chair with a breathless laugh. Boy was today turning out to be very, very interesting...

I had to take a moment to get my thoughts in order.

_First: I have to finish grading these papers..._

_Second: I have to come up with something to get rid of Jacob Black._

_Third: I needed to get Tanya off my back._

_And Last but not least: I had to figure out how to keep my hands and thoughts off of Bella throughout the rest of the school year..._

A.N. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! It's kind of a filler... except there's some stuff in there that needed to be said... so this was my end result of chapter 16. Please comment and lemme know whatcha think! ;D Oh and if you have any ideas for the story, I'd like to hear them and I just might use some!

~~Aleya


	17. Where?

A.N. Sorry sorry sorry it took so long! Here ya go!

**Chapter 17**

**Where?**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I can't believe him! He won't be able to do anything to Jacob. It is absolutely stupid for him to try to catch him... or kill him like he said he wanted to do!

"Yo Bells? Want to play some truth or dare with the newly-weds, me and Rose?" Emmett asked on the other side of my door.

I sighed and chuckled slightly. Good ol' Emmett... "Not right now Em." I called back.

"Okay!" I heard his footsteps start to go away but they stopped. "Oh yea, Eddie's here!" I jumped up. _He's here? Now? I thought he had to grade papers!_ I scrambled up off my bed and slipped on some more appropriate clothes and cleaned up my room slightly. There was a quiet knock on my door just as I plopped down on my bed, breathless.

"Come in." I said trying to slow myself down.

Edward entered and shut the door behind him. He was wearing the same shirt I had seen him put on, with his khaki slacks and he had a black bag strapped across his chest. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and sat on the my bed.

"I thought you weren't coming over today." I started. He sat back against my head board and looked at me. His hand trailed my cheek lightly, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I actually shouldn't be here. I still have papers to grade." He brought his bag up to his lap and opened it. "Would you like to help me?"

I raised an eyebrow then shrugged. "So why did you come over then?"

"Since Charlie isn't here, I wanted to be here in order to make sure you're safe." He said handing me a stack of papers.

"But Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose are all here." He shrugged taking out a red pen and handing it to me.

"Like I said, either Charlie or myself. I got permission to stay the night too if Charlie doesn't come home tonight. I think he said he was going to Seattle in order to meet up with the police there."

"Oh." I looked down at the papers. _Wow... Charlie and Edward are really worried about me..._ "Where's the key?"

2 hours later I was finishing up the last paper in my stack. "How did you manage to get so far behind?" I asked him.

"I got distracted very, very easily." He said kissing my lips softly. "Thank you by the way." I nodded and wound my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. He chuckled and pulled back. My lips turned down. "Love, you need to get to sleep. We have class tomorrow."

I sighed. "Can't we skip first period and sleep in?"

He pointed to his bag. "I'm the teacher, I get in trouble just as much as you do for skipping."

I sighed. I'm pretty sure we've already had this conversation before...

"_Edward?" Where was I? What was going on? What was he _doing_?_

"_I won't allow you to hurt her." Edward growled. He was standing with his arms across his chest, looking down at... Jacob! I couldn't see Edward's face, but I could see the faces of the two men holding Jacob. I didn't recognize them but somewhere in the back of my mind knew that I should... "Now, I will have Felix and Demetri dispose of you. If you value your life, you will tell me where Bella is immediately."_

_Me! "Edward, I'm right here!" _

_Jacob laughed maniacally. "Never." he growled. "You don't deserve her! She was supposed to be _mine_, not yours! If you knew 'your' Bella, you'd know exactly where to find her." He said with a strange tint to his eyes. What was he talking about! I'm. Right. Here! I tried to get up and move but it was like I wasn't there! I was in this spot, but I wasn't! What the-_

"_Where is she!" Edward yelled. "Quit playing these games and tell me where the hell my Fiancée is!"_

"_Fiancée?" Jacob asked as I thought it. I'm getting married to Edward!_

"_Yes, my Fiancée! I asked her to marry me and she said yes! Now, Where. Is. She?" He growled the last bit. Never had I seen Edward this mad..._

"_I won't tell you." Jacob replied cockily. _

_I could see Edward's brief head-nod and then I saw the one I presumed to be Felix, jerk on Jacob's arm, most definitely pulling it out of socket... Jacob screamed loudly. _

_If Edward didn't know where I was... then where could I be? I scanned the area only to find I didn't even know where we were here either. _

"_Come on dog, tell me." Edward said with a creepy calm voice. _

"_Never." Jacob replied through clenched teeth. Another nod and pull on the other arm. Another scream. _

_Where the hell could I be!_

"_Now?" Jacob shook his head fast and then Felix twisted his arm at an insanely odd angle. I could hear the snap of the bone, and winced. _

"_Where is she?" Edward asked calmly again. Everything then started to blur as I heard another snap and scream. It felt like I was falling sideways..._

There was a really loud ringing in my ears as I could hear my name being called. "Call the ambulance! I think she's having a seizure!" I could hear as I started to sit up. Everything was moving in slow motion then started moving side to side, like when I get dizzy... but times 10. I blinked rapidly but the dizzy movement was still here... "Bella! Love, are you okay?" I then noticed Edward.

"Edward... I don't know where I was..." I muttered. I could briefly remember some parts of my dream but most of it was hazy. The dizzy sensation was still here, just as bad.

"Bella, what are you talking about? You were right here! You started to mumble things then started to fall towards the floor. I caught you and tried to get you to lay down but I couldn't move you. You went really stiff and then you stopped breathing." He said in panic.

"I-I stopped breathing?" I asked. It felt as if my heart was pounding out of my chest and the dizziness was still there.

"The ambulance is on the way!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Yes! Bella, how do you feel? Any headaches? Any shaking?" He asked smoothing my hair behind my ear. I could see the worry etched in his eyes.

"I have a small headache." I muttered rubbing my hand. "Everything keeps moving side to side and its kind of hard to breath." I replied.

The door opened and the rest of the crew entered. "Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked rushing to my side. Edward was already on the side of the bed by my feet, leaning over me. "Edward, what did you say you think it was?"

"A seizure."

_Seizure? Why would I have one of those? I've never had one..._ I took a few deep breaths in to try to slow my pounding heart. "Why do you think that?" she asked.

"You used to have them Alice. I remembered what they were like." He said. "Jasper go grab some cookies and a soda."

"Oh." Alice said as Jasper took off. "Emmett, go wait outside for the ambulance, they should be getting her within a few minutes." I still couldn't see right. The dizziness was still just as bad and didn't seem to be lessening any-time soon. Jasper returned quickly and handed Edward the cookies and a Dr. Pepper.

"Bella, eat these." He said putting an Oreo in my hand. I slowly pulled my hand up and took a bite of the cookie. "You need to get your blood sugar up. Here, take a drink." he held the Dr. Pepper up to my lips and I took it with a shaky hand. I took a large drink and set it down on my nightstand. It was heavier than normal but I was still shaking. I finished off the cookie.

"What do you think triggered it?" Alice asked smoothing my hair out softly.

"I'm not sure..." He said.

"Ambulance is here!" Emmett yelled.

"Love, you're going to be okay." Edward said, more assuring himself than me. I nodded and ate another cookie. The ringing was still in my ears but not as loud, so I could barely hear the paramedics rushing up the stairs.

I saw them enter my room as I was taking another drink of my Dr. Pepper. "Excuse us." the pulled in the stretcher and set it up. I gave Edward the remaining Oreos as they came to my side and lifted me up and on the stretcher. They strapped me in and started out of the room. I allowed my eyes to close. It was better than the dizziness that had been going on for the past 10 minutes. "Where's chief Swan?" One of the guys asked.

"He's in Seattle trying to catch the killer that's on the loose." Edward answered, not too far away. I couldn't hear the other guy's response because I was already back asleep.

"_I won't tell you!" Jacob screamed. I gasped looking around, I was back here... where-ever here was..._

"_Jacob, you're running out of places to hurt..." I heard Edward say darkly. Jacob's arms were dismantled beyond belief and it looked like they were about to work on his legs... _

_Jacob whimpered, sounding very much like a dog. "Fine! She's in a warehouse in Phoenix!" He cried. _

_Edward nodded and turned around, I could finally see his face. His eyes held both worry and something dark... "Finish him." Edward said walking _through_ me and away. I shut my eyes fast as Felix and Demetri started to rip apart Jacob. The screams echoed through the dark..._

I jerked up and awake. "Bella?" I looked over to see a very frantic Edward. He looked entirely different than the Edward from my dream... The Edward in my dream was frightening...

I threw my arms around his neck and started to cry. "Shhh... It's okay, I'm here..." He whispered soothingly. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded as he patted my back.

I pulled myself away with some effort and looked in his eyes. "Just worry..." I muttered softly touching the dark circles under his green eyes.

"Of course I'm worried." He said quickly. "I didn't know if you'd wake up, they already performed the tests and haven't come back with anything. Charlie won't answer his phone." He kept rambling on but I stopped him.

"Edward, where am I?" I asked. "What's going on?"

"Y-You don't remember?" He asked with wide eyes. I shook my head. "Bella, you had a seizure and we had to call an ambulance. You've been out since before they even got you out of the house. How do you not remember any of it?" He asked.

"I-I... I just remember my dreams..." I muttered closing and rubbing my eyes.

"What dreams?"

"You were in the forest with two guys holding Jacob... Felix and Demetri I think you called them... And you were torturing Jacob trying to get him to tell you where I was... But I was right behind you... Then when he wouldn't give you an answer, you had one of them hurt him. You said I was your fiancée..." I muttered. "Then after Jacob's arms were all dismantled, he told you I was in an abandoned warehouse in Phoenix... T-then you said finish him..." I shuddered at the screams that were now echoing in my head. I wasn't scared for Jacob... I was scared at the ferocity of Edward... I looked up and into Edward's eyes. I was unsure on what they held...

He hugged me. "I'm so sorry Bella... I'm sorry you were so scared of me... But there was a good thing in that dream..." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Fiancée." He said smiling brightly.

"Oh... right..." I muttered slightly confused then I brightened up and smiled widely. Even though it was just a dream... I was Edward's Fiancée!

"Knock knock!" I looked up at the door, my smile still wide. "Hey Bells, how are you?"

"Dad! You're here!" Edward disentangled himself from me and laid down on the bed beside mine.

"Of course I'm here! As soon as I heard what happened, I sped all the way from Seattle." He smiled and took my hand.

I raised my eyebrow again. "You broke the law?" I asked with a gasp, trying to keep back the chuckle.

"You listen here, little missy, even the sheriff has to break the law every once in a while." He said with as stern but teasing voice.

I laughed and raised my hands up in the air innocently. "Okay, okay!"

"Bella?" I looked up to see Carlisle at the door. He had on his white labcoat over his green scrubs, he had a clipboard; most likely with my information; in his right hand. Around his neck was the stethoscope that he was used on me multiple times. "How are you?" Charlie backed away and sat in a chair by my bed. Edward was laying on his side studying me.

"I feel fine Carlisle." I replied. "Just a bit hungry." That was saying the least... my stomach was trying to organize an orchestra.

He chuckled. "That's to be expected." he then started to take my vitals. "Do you remember much of what happened?"

"I remember everything kind of blurring then it felt like I went into a deep, deep sleep. I also had some dreams...But I don't remember them..." I lied. I didn't want Carlisle or Charlie to hear what my nightmare was...

He nodded as he situated the blood pressure cup on my arm and the sticky pulse taker to my finger. Carlisle continued to ask questions to both Edward and I as he looked me over.

A phone started to ring and Charlie jumped up and jerked it out of his pocket. He smiled sympathetically to me as he slipped out of the room, answering the phone quietly.

After a few seconds I heard him yell, "Hold on! I'll be right there! DO NOT PURSUE!" He yelled into the phone. He ran in the room as he shut his phone. "Bells, sorry, but we have a lead." He said breathless. I nodded and he took off running out of the hospital.

"I hope he catches him before more innocent people are killed..." Carlisle muttered.

_I hope they catch him before my dream can come true... I just wish I knew where they found him..._

A.N. So whatcha think of that? lol Okay, you read the Seizure incident... Well... That kinda happened to me except I didn't go straight to the hospital like Bella did. My cousin was trained in Seizures so I was okay... It was really scary though. I did go to the hospital later on the day it happened but it was due to Stress and Sleep Deprivation. So I'm trying to be good now and go to sleep early and relax more lol. Oh and Monday was my birthday! YAY I'M 17 AT LAST! XD I've also had Exams this week and luckily tomorrows my last day! XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up before I go to Camp (June 13-18) Love you guys! Review Please!


	18. Interrogations

A.N. First off sorry for the delay... I've had to move... again and tomorrow I leave for a week long camp... So anyways, I won't talk long... Enjoy the chapter and review so I can have something to do when I get back! ^ ^

**Chapter 18**

**Interrogation**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My knee bounced uneasily as I sat in my desk and pretended to pay attention. Word seemed to travel quickly so everyone in my classroom knew about my seizure... and the fact that Charlie was off looking for _him_... or the killer as everyone knows him. I was only forced to miss a day of school luckily but now that I was here... I just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball waiting for some news over whether Charlie was okay or if they found _him_.

"Bella?" I looked up blankly at the sound of my name. Someone nudged me in the side. "Bella, Mr. Cullen is calling you to look at your test." Katie said softly.

I nodded and got up and made my way to the desk. Edward's eyes were tired... he had been up all night with me making sure I was going to be okay... and I think he was there also to watch over me while Charlie was out... He smiled slightly and waved for me to come to the side of his desk. He had my test in his hand and as he pretended to tell me what I missed on it, he talked to me. "There's no news yet..." he whispered looking down at the paper. I knew that deep down he was wishing he could be out there hunting _him_ down. I nodded and he sighed. "Bella... what's wrong?" I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it... not here... not now... I just wanted to go curl up in my ball... but I _did_ want Edward to be there with me... I needed his comfort. I just couldn't handle all that was going on! "Bella... I don't want you having another seizure... relax... If you want I could send you to the nurse and get you a pass home. Do you want that?" I could hear in his voice that it was hard to say that. He wouldn't want me home by myself. I nodded. "Emmett?" He called. I glanced up to see my big brother walking up to the desk.

"What's up teach?" Em crossed his arms and looked down upon the two of us.

"Emmett, would you take Bella home? And stay there with her?" Edward asked sincerely.

Emmett grinned. "Sweeeeeeeeeeeet! A get out of class free card! Sure thing! Come on Bells." He said enthusiastically. Did it really have to be Emmett?

"Stay safe..." Edward whispered as I started away from the desk. I nodded and sighed. I really wished he was going with me...

Emmett drove me home in his Jeep. Alice was going to bring my truck home after school. I was now curled up on the couch, leaning against Em while my eyes stared at the TV screen which was playing some movie apparently Emmett had been wanting to see. I closed my eyes and let my body relax as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Okay class, since you did so well on your tests, you may have the rest of the day to do whatever. Just keep the noise level down." I announced. The class erupted into cheers that I had to settle down.

I started to grade papers as there was a knock at the door. One of the students reached back and opened it.

"Mr. Cullen, may I have a word with you?" Principal Greene asked from the door.

"Of course. Class keep the sound level right here." I said as I grabbed my keys and followed Principal Greene out the door. The door shut behind me. "What do you need sir?" I asked.

He sighed. "Edward, I need to know what you know on the death of Jessica Stanley and Mrs. Cope." He said catching me off guard.

What should I tell him? "I- Why are you asking me?" There... advert the topic a bit...

"There have been some calls about you knowing something."

My eyes widened and my breathe caught. "Who was the caller?" I asked frantically.

"He never gave a name."

"He... _Him..._" I whispered backing against the door. Crap...

"Edward? What do you know of it?" He asked again.

"I know who did it..." I muttered still stuck on the fact that that mongrel would actually call to brag over that!

"You do? Have you notified the police?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes in slight frustration. "Yes, as soon as I found out actually."

"When did you find out?" He continued on with the interrogation.

"My little sister's wedding."

"How'd you find out?"

"He told me himself..." Why in the world would he call and tell Principal Greene that I knew that he did it! It made no sense!

"And why did he do this?"

"He was bragging."

"Bragging?"

"Yes, he was bragging about finding her."

"Her?" He inquired.

Crap... So that's- this is why that pig called! He wanted me to confess I was with Bella! "Bastard..." I accidentally said aloud.

Principal Greene blinked and looked at me. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry sir, I wasn't talking about you!" I said quickly. I was leaning against the door of my classroom. I glanced up at the clock. "Uh... sir may I go dismiss my class?"

Principal Greene glared at me under his glasses and inclined his head as a nod. I quickly unlocked my door and went back into the classroom. This wasn't good...

Alice and Jasper looked up worried as I entered the classroom. "Okay class, no homework tonight, enjoy it while it lasts." I announced just as the bell rang.

"Edward... Calm down and breathe... Just think before you speak." Alice said to me. How she knew what was going on with me... I had not a clue in the world... that was just Alice. I nodded as she disappeared out into the crowded hallways, towing Jasper behind her. Principal Greene entered. He was scrutinizing me under his large glasses as he took a seat in a desk.

"Now, Edward, would you like to tell me the entire story?" He asked. _No I would not... but I'm going to have to tell you _something._ I just need to watch what I say..._

I sighed and sat down on the edge of my desk. "The man who killed Mrs. Cope and Jessica was- no is, after Bella."

"Swan?" _No, the other Bella that we don't like!_

"Yes sir."

"Okay, why is he after Bella?"

"Sir, I don't think I am at liberty to say." I replied. _Please don't ask any more questions!_

He nodded. "So what happened at the wedding?"

_Here goes nothing..._ "Bella went outside for a walk with my father. I received a phone call and could hear everything going on. Carlisle had called me and I heard the man bragging over everything he did." I lied.

He nodded again. "Like killing Mrs. Cope and Jessica Stanley?" I nodded. He stood up and held out his hand. I shook it. "Thank you Edward. If I need anything else I'll just call you."

Once he exited the room I collapsed in my chair. My phone started to vibrate so I pulled it out of my pocket. _How'd the interrogation go? _Alice sent. "How does she do this?" I muttered as I replied. _Good. I had to lie and tell him Carlisle went out with Bella for a walk... _Her response was quick. _Okay, well get back to work XD. _I chuckled and started to pocket my phone just as another message came in.

Confused I noticed it was an unknown number... The message read, _How'd Principal Green take your lies?_

"Jacob..." I growled snapping my phone shut. I grabbed my coat and keys and left the classroom.

"Mr. Cullen!" I turned around at my name. It was Angela Weber.

"Hello Angela." I said kindly.

"Do you know where Alice is? I was going to give her Bella's work for the day."

I smiled. "Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked teasingly. She shrugged impishly. I held out my hand and she placed a bunch of papers and books in it. "Geez, it can't be this much." I said assessing the stack.

Angela chuckled. "Well she was absent yesterday as well." I nodded, _good point. _"Well I have to get back to class..."

"Thank you Angela."

"No problem and could you get Bella to call me if she needs help?" I nodded and she sighed with a smile. "Thanks." She turned and took off down the hallway.

I shook my head, there really were some good kids in this school. I continued on to the front office. As I entered I noticed Mrs. Cope's desk had already been filled. Shaking my head sadly I went and clocked out. "Edward?" I mentally slapped myself, _Tanya.._.

I turned. "Hello Tanya."

"Leaving so early?" I just nodded as she crossed her arms and looked at me under her strawberry blond hair. "And why may I ask?"

What the hell was up with all the interrogations today! "I have some errands to run." She walked up to me closer as I scooted back, hitting the wall. My phone started to vibrate again. I fished it out of my pocket with one hand balancing Bella's work. _Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Cradle-robber, you shouldn't be flirting with other girls._ The unknown number sent. I snapped the phone shut and looked up to see Tanya just about to touch me. I ducked under her arm and backed away. "I'm sorry Tanya, I have to go." I said quickly. For one I had to get to Bella. Two, I had to find out how that mongrel was seeing me. Three, I had to call Charlie. Without looking at the expression on Tanya's face, I turned and ran out of the office to my car. Once I was situated in my car, my phone went off again. I flipped it open and looked at the message for a second, then turned on the car and sped out of there. _Let's race._

A.N. So whatcha think! XD lol Leave a review and lemme know what was good, bad, stupid, funny, etc!


	19. Taken

A.N. I feel HORRIBLE for not updating in sooooo long. I had camp for a week then as soon as I got back, I went up to Pennsylvania and was there for nearly a month... I just got back the other day... But I feel bad because that entire time up in PA I wasn't writing although I could... I just wanted to go home... *sigh* i guess I kinda lost my feel for the story... Anyways... heres the next chapter and again I'm sorry for making you wait so long. ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!

**Chapter 19**

**Taken**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I could faintly hear my name being called. "Bells, wake up." Groggily I opened my eyes and stretched. "Come on Bella, get up!" He said a little louder this time. I blinked, clearing the sleep out of my eyes. Emmett was standing by the window looking out and back in worried. He sighed with relief as he saw me awake. "Go get a bag packed, now." He said sternly, looking back out.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked as I stood up.

He looked back at me. "Edward called, he's taking you away once he gets here. He said something about a race..." Emmett trailed off with a confused note in his voice. He shook his head quickly. "Go get packed, quickly."

I nodded and carefully made my way up the stairs. I went in my room and closed my door behind me, still thinking about what Emmett had said. "Race?" I muttered looking at the ground. With a sigh I looked up and screamed. Or at least I meant to scream... it came out more as a squeak than anything.

Jacob chuckled darkly and put his hand over my mouth. "Now, now, now Bella, we don't want your Teddy Bear down there to come up here, do we?" He asked as he pulled me away from the door. _How did he get in here! _My eyes darted to the window which was open. I groaned and started to try to get out of his hold. "Bad girl!" he scolded tightening his grip, cutting off my breath for a moment. "Isabella, this is what you're going to do. You're going to pack your bag like Teddy told you to, then you're going to walk downstairs, right in front of the oaf and walk out the door, no matter what he says. You have 2 minutes to pack... and no noise's or I'll shoot your dear brother and cradle-robber." He released his hold and backed up to the door.

I quickly grabbed a bag from beneath my bed and started throwing clothes in it frantically. _How am I going to get out of this!_ "I need stuff from the bathroom." I said keeping my voice even, trying not to sound afraid.

"Do you have everything from here?" He asked looking around. I nodded and he stepped away from the door. "Get the stuff from the bathroom and go straight downstairs. I'll meet you outside." He said with a wink. I walked through the door and ran to the bathroom, grabbing my things. Then I retreated downstairs, glad to be away from him for the moment.

"Good, you're done." Emmett sighed with relief. "Edward will be here in 10 minutes, just have a seat." He said moving away from the window and plopping down on the couch.

I shook my head fast. "I'll just wait for him outside." I said quickly. Then an idea came to mind and I went in the kitchen, grabbed a pen and a blank piece of paper. I wrote down what I needed to and the grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Bells, you can't wait outside, it's too cold. And Edward said to wait inside." He said coming into the kitchen. I threw the pen down and snatched up the note.

"Emmett... Don't read this until I get out that door." I whispered, tears building up, threatening to spill over. "I just want to be outside. I need the fresh air." I said louder as I shoved the note in his hands and made my way to the door. I put my shoes on and left the house. My tears were falling uselessly as I took my bag and walked to the other side of my truck. I was about to sit down on the tailgate but was already being steered away by Jacob. He led me to a car and shoved me in.

"Perfect." He said grinning as he got in and sped off, away from where I knew Edward would be coming. "Great job Bella." My body shook with my silent sobs as I clutched my bag to my chest, and tried to see where we were going. He stopped the car and reached for something in the back. Then he sat back up and looked at me with a sadistic grin on his face. "Hold still." he said as he started to put something over my eyes. My sobs got louder as I realized that I wouldn't even be able to see where we were going. "Good girl."

He was now back in his seat and speeding off to who knew where...

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I pulled in front of Bella's house and got out of the car at an insane speed. Emmett was standing outside, looking around, he seemed to be muttering something. "Emmett! Where is she!" I yelled crossing the yard.

He looked at me and thrust an envelope out. I took it confused. Then I saw Bella's handwriting and I swear my heart stopped.

_Emmett Edward,_

_I have all of 30 seconds to get outside before he hurts either of you. Just know that I love you and I'll be okay. I don't know where he's taking me but just know that I love you both. Please don't hurt yourself trying to find me. I couldn't live with myself if any of you got hurt trying to save me. _

_Em, ur the best big bro ever!_

_Edward... I truly do love you..._

_Love Bella_

I gripped the letter in my fist. "Emmett, call Charlie tell him that Jacob has her." I yelled while running to my car.

As soon as I was in the car, I was speeding off. _Where could he be taking her...?_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Come on Isabella, time to go inside." Jacob sang chuckling darkly. My skin crawled just listening to him. Jacob pulled me out of the car and led me by my arm. I tripped a few times on the uneven ground. I was unsure where we were going. I just knew that we weren't near any civilization. We only drove for 15 minutes but 15 minutes could mean anywhere.

"Let's talk." He said as he shoved me through a door and onto what seemed to be, a cot. I stumbled slightly as my knees hit the semi hard surface. I turned and sat down, backing up and hitting a wall.

"About what Jacob?" I snarled, trying to sound brave. "You're the bastard that killed my mother," I was glad for the blindfold which was soaking up my tears. "You're the one who tried to _rape_ me. You're also the one who has been killing innocent people." I spat at him. "What the hell could you possibly need to talk to me about?" I asked.

He chuckled darkly. "You know Bella... When you and I dated, we were the perfect couple..." he trailed off. I could hear him slowly moving around the room. Where was he going with this? "Everyone knew you and I were supposed to end up together... Did you hear that? _You and I_." he growled beside me. "I was drunk that night... and you knew how my temper was... you yourself helped keep me out of jail from fighting. Remember?" he stopped momentarily taking deep breaths then he continued. "I _wanted_ you Bella. I wanted us to go to the next level. Sure the fact that I was drunk and some of the things I said were bad... but I was pissed off. You were my girlfriend, I thought there was some obligation that went along with that. I don't know why, but I _had_ to _show_ you I meant business. So what better way to get your attention than to kill your own mother? She trusted me enough to let me in, talk, and then when Phil went out to the store, the deed was set in place and completed. I_ told_ you that I would make you pay for refusing me... Did I do a good job Bella?" He asked tauntingly. My skin crawled and the tears were soaking my blindfold. "I wanted to find you, so when I found out you went to live with your father, I took a little road trip and a few dead bodies later, here I am." He said proudly. "And you have _no_ idea how enjoyable killing people can be." he chuckled darkly nearby and I shrank down against the wall. "See, I wasn't expecting Mr. Cullen to be the one filling my spot... I didn't think you would stoop to dating your own teacher. I plan to kill your precious Edward." he said with finality.

I gasped and turned my head towards the direction where he last spoke. "No!" I yelled. "You can't kill him! Please Jacob, don't!" I pleaded, about to break down in sobs.

"Why not Bella? With him out of the picture you and I can be together."

I shook my head frantically. "I _love_ him. Not you. _Him! _There will _never_ be a you and I again! You killed my mother and tried to rape me you idiot! How delusional are you?"

He was suddenly right beside me and breathing down my neck. "I'll _make_ you love me." he growled pushing me down on the cot. I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Agg!" I heard him scrambling to try and clamp his big hand over my mouth. "God, you scream loud! Shut the hell up!" I continued to scream as I turned away from where he was crawling up. His hands clamped down on my waist as he jerked me towards him and placed his big hand over my mouth. I took that moment to gather my breath back up as I bit down on his hand as hard as I could. A bunch of swear words came out of his mouth as he pulled his hand away from my mouth. I quickly started to crawl away. "Oh no you don't." He growled grabbing my foot. I tore off the blindfold and looked back to kick at him with the foot he had held. His hand was bloody and just looking at it was starting to make me light-headed. I ignored that and continued kicking until my foot was free from his good hand. I started to crawl for the door again, this time I got up and started running. I reached the door and yanked it open just as his massive arms went around my waist again and pulled me back. Another ear splitting scream came out of my mouth as he jerked me back, making my grip fall from the door knob. I noticed what was outside and gasped. I knew where we were...


	20. Mine

_**A.N.** I feel like the worst author ever.. . It's been **Forever** since I last updated. I would go on and on with all my reasons and excuses... But I'm sure you all don't need my drama as well... So even though its been sooo long, I hope you'll still read this and review. It's not my best... but you will not be disappointed ) So enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think, yes you may also criticize me on not updating sooner._

**Chapter 20**

**Mine**

**Edward's P.O.V.**

My thoughts were everywhere! _Where was Bella? Is she okay? What did Jacob want with her? Where could he have taken her? How? Where? Why?_ All the questions that I couldn't answer. I was flying down the road, the windows rolled down so I could try to hear something.. Anything! My phone started to go off and I fished it out of my pocket while keeping the car controlled. "Yes?"

"Hello again Cradle-robber, it seems you're not good at racing." he said. My breathing just about stopped.

"What do you want? Where have you taken her?" I growled rolling up the windows to hear better.

He chuckled. "I want her and where I took her doesn't concern you."

"You can't have her." I snarled. "I'll kill you if you lay one hand on her!"

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked carefully yet stern.

"That is for me to know… and you to find out... Happy hunting cradle-robber!" He said then hanging up. I cursed loudly and threw the phone in the passenger's seat beside me as I flew down the road.

I stopped at a stop sign and sat there thinking. Jacob doesn't know the area too well.. he's an outsider. So he has to know from some type of records or something, a place to take her... Then it clicked. I snatched up my phone and dialled the one number most important to anyone in town. _Charlie_. The phone rang for only moment before he picked up frantically. "This is Chief Swan." he said quickly.

"Charlie, it's Edward, I have no idea where he could have taken her. It can't be far though." I explained quickly. "Is there any place, any at all that would suffice as a hideout?"

He sputtered for a moment then regained his bearings. "The only place I can think of at the moment would be mine and Billy's fishing house... We occasionally go there when we drink too much and don't want to drive home. I want to set a good example by not trying to get a DWI. Do you think he could have taken her there?"

A fishing house... "How close is it Charlie?"

"It's about a 15 minute drive or so... Please tell me you don't think he took her there?"

I sighed. "There's a high possibility that he did... Charlie, is there anything in that house that he could use to hurt her?"

Charlie paused for a moment. "There's a gun hidden in the top of the little closet... just in case... otherwise, there's only a little cot..."

"Okay, I need your help, get some of your men, I have a feeling he's going to try to hurt Bella," _By killing me, _"And get to that house, I'm going to go now, where is it?"

He told me where it was and then said he would leave the station and meet there. "Son, I hope you're right and she is there... if not… There's no tellin'..." he finished.

I was already speeding down the road heading the way he told me. "I know... if you come across anything just call." He agreed and I hung up. I was going to get my Bella back.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Charlie's fishing house! How couldn't I have known! I've been here a few times with Charlie and Billy when I was younger. He wouldn't feel like driving home after drinking plus he cleaned his fish here and took naps to regain his 'fishing strength'. How Could Jacob have known about this place? I had to stall for some time…

"So why'd you do it?" I asked.

"Now you want to talk?" he snapped looking down at me from the door. He had me tied back up against the heater in the corner. I was lucky I wasn't blindfolded and gagged… I shrugged and he rolled his eyes. "Do what?"

I nearly smiled at his gullible self. "You know… Spend all this time uselessly going after someone who doesn't want you?" I knew it was risky to bait him like this, but I had to buy some time, I know Edward had to be out there somewhere.

"I've already told you." He growled.

"No, you told me why you killed my mother and everyone else…" I was going in circles here… "You didn't tell me exactly what the point of chasing me is."

He shook his head and looked out the front window, his back turned to me. I took that moment to manoeuvre my wrists to try and get out of the binding.

He sighed dramatically. "You just don't get it Bella… I want to show you that I'm worthy of you." What the hell did that mean?

"Jacob, there's tons of girls out there! Why don't you pick one of them and let me be?" I stressed pulling the knots.

He suddenly turned and glared. "I don't want any of the other girls! I want _you!_" He growled.

"_Why me!"_ I asked, tears running down my cheeks. "Don't you get that I don't want you!"

"Which is why I'm going to make you!" he said jumping across the room and untying me roughly, then shoving me onto the cot again, this time pinning my arms against the cot and sitting on me. I screamed and trashed loudly.

_Never bait the monster with what he thinks belongs to him…_

"Get your filthy hands off of her." I heard the voice of an angel speak from the door. My tear streaked eyes darted around until they settled on the front door. There he stood. Edward. Jacob's eyes flashed with anger as he looked away from me to look at the door. He cursed under his breathe but didn't get off me.

"How nice of you to join us," Jacob started, his teeth grit as he glared at Edward. "We were just getting started, you're welcome to join." He said with venom dripped sarcasm.

"Get. Off. Of. Her." Edward growled advancing in the room. His eyes were burning with hatred at the mad man currently holding me down.

Jacob was taunting more as he pressed more of his weight on me. I bit my lip in pain over the extra weight crushing my stomach. I struggled to take a good breath. "We were just getting started though!" He pressed down more and I had to gasp for breathe. "See, she's already enjoying it." He said chortling as he pulled my arms down to my side, still holding them down with a steel grip.

"I'm giving you 3 seconds to get off of her." Edward said stepping closer gradually.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Jacob asked, looking back at Edward.

"One."

I took a breath. "You won't do anything." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Two."

My breath left me. "Come on lover-boy bring it on."

I took a deep breath as he said, "Three." Edward shot forward and tackled Jacob before the second was even up. I lost my breath as I was jerked by the steel grip on my wrists but released. I quickly rolled away, pulling in deep breaths as if I'd just run a marathon.

Edward was now on top of Jacob with his hand on his throat. Jacob had his hand on Edward's throat as well. _Crap! I need to do something!_ They were both turning blue. I frantically looked around the room and spotted an old wooden board sitting in the corner. _Bingo!_ I scrambled to the corner and grabbed the weapon. It was about 2 feet long, 4 inches wide and 3 inches thick. It would do some damage. I managed to stand up and cross the room back to Edward and Jacob. I lifted the board high and watched Jacob's eyes bulge as it swung down and hit him 'where the sun don't shine.' His hold on Edward released as he convulsed in pain. I lifted the board again and this time hit him in both shins. You could hear his breath leave him again. Edward removed his right hand from the monster's throat and pulled it back, punching Jacob in the nose, knocking him unconscious.

Very carefully, Edward got off of him and scooted across the room. I rushed to his side and was enveloped in his strong arms. I was in tears instantly and clutching to the love of my life. "Shhh… Bella it's okay. It's going to be okay. You father's on his way." He said rubbing circles in my back.

I tried to speak through my tears. "He-he... was g-going t-to k-kill you." I sobbed holding on tighter.

"I was never worried about myself… only you Bella. I wasn't going to let him hurt you." He pulled back and placed his hand on my cheek, making me look into his eyes. My tears flowed freely as he wiped a few away. "I couldn't stand it if I lost you." He said softly as he kissed me. I kissed him back softly then with urgency. I gasped for breath as we broke apart.

I faintly heard the police sirens as the world started to blur and slow down. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Edward holding me up and calling out my name.


	21. Alright

_**A.N. WAHOO! XD It didn't take too long to write this chapter! I wrote it all in like... 2 hours. Not bad :) I had some random inspiration and now here it is! I wrote this and drank hot coco, you have no idea how soothing that is! Anyways, enjoy the chapter... and don't forget to review! :D**_

**Chapter 21**

**Alright**

**Bella's POV**

I groaned and rolled over, my head hitting something hard. I pulled back groaning again as my eyes fluttered open. I was staring at a beige bar with some buttons on it. _Awe man! I'm back in the hospital!_ I thought as I rolled onto my back. My head was pounding, I could feel something in my arm, most likely an IV, and the room was too bright for my eyes.

I could hear talking heading toward my room and I turned my head towards it, my eyes adjusting to the light as I looked at the door. It was open and I could see my father and Edward talking. I couldn't make out what was being said so I studied both of them. Edward smiled and nodded, my father held out his hand and they shook. Then my father walked down the hall. I could tell he was heading to work, he was in his uniform and his gun belt was around his waist. Edward then stepped into the room. He was wearing a blue polo with jeans. His hair was still a mess, like I loved it. He looked up as he walked in and met my eyes.

"Bella, you're awake!" he exclaimed closing the door and rushing to my side. I winced at the noise which he seemed to notice. "Oh sorry…" he muttered taking my hand and smiling widely.

"It's fine." I croaked. God I sounded horrible. "Could I get a glass of water?" I asked quietly. He nodded and went to the sink, filling a paper cup and brought it back. I used the arm that didn't have the IV in it, and downed the water. "Much better." I said smiling and taking his hand again. "How long have I been here?" I asked.

He smoothed my hair out of my face with his free hand and smiled. "About a day now. The doctor didn't think you'd wake up till late tonight, which is why Charlie just left for work. There's a lot of paperwork and things to go through with Jacob caught now."

I sighed with relief. Good, I haven't been here too long… I had Edward with me and Jacob was caught. At least I know I didn't dream that up.

"So what happened to me? How come I'm in here?" I couldn't remember much besides being in Edward's arms.

Edward's smile faltered. "Well they thought it was another seizure but it's been determined that you just fainted. Carlisle went back and looked through the last time when that happened and put the pieces together. You never had a seizure. Thank god." He smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright…" He caressed my cheek with his free hand. I leaned into it, smiling. I was so lucky to have him… "I'm going to call your doctor in so we can see when you can get released." He said reaching over me to push the call button. Before he could press it, I pulled him closer to me.

"I want just one thing before I see the doctor." I whispered smiling as our lips met. It was soft at first but then turned into a passionate kiss. We broke apart both breathless. I smiled and pecked his lips once more. "Okay… now you can call the doctor." He laughed and pressed the button as he pressed his lips to mine again.

Luckily I was able to be released, after some gruesome paperwork. I was home before dinner. The doctor told me I needed to take it easy and lay low for a while. No excessive work, no walking around for long periods of time, and no school for a couple of days. I was fine with all that, besides the school part. That meant I wouldn't see Edward till later in the evenings. Edward had taken me home and as soon as I was out of the car I was instantly enveloped in a bear hug. "Emmett… Can't… breathe" I gasped with a smile as I hugged him weakly.

"Oops, sorry Bells." He set me back on the ground and gave me a very soft hug which I returned. He released me and went to the back of the car to grab my small bag as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me walk to the door. I started to let go of Edward once we were in the house, so I could walk up the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Bella, the Doctor said to do no excessive walking, especially going up and down the stairs."

"But-" I started before getting cut off.

"Nope." He then swept me up in his arms bridal style and carried me up the stairs. I was too tired to protest. He laid me on my bed and started to tuck me in. I caught his hand and looked up at him. "Will you stay with me?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. He finished taking off my shoes and pulled the covers over me, then kicked off his own shoes and crawled in behind me. He kissed my neck and tightened his arm around my waist. "I love you Bella…" He whispered against my neck. I rolled over and faced him.

"Thank you Edward." I said quietly tracing his jawline with my fingers. "Thank you for finding and saving me… I love you too." He kissed my lips softly.

"Get some sleep Bella. Everything is all better now… He can't hurt you…" He whispered. I nodded and snuggled up to him, placing my forehead against his chest.

Edward was right… Jacob couldn't hurt me… but what about Edward and I? Could our relationship last? Are Rules Meant to be Broken?

* * *

_**A.N. Awwww sad day, this is the last chapter, I think I may write and epilogue to it, most likely will. So I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Yea it's decided, I'm gonna write the epilogue! lol Can't leave you all with questions now can I? ;) Don't forget to review! they make me smile and encourage me to write! **_


	22. Epilogue

A.N. And so here is the last bit of Rules Were Meant to be Broken. Enjoy and Review!

**Epilogue**

**Bella's POV**

I sighed with content as I snuggled up to Edward's side, a smile on my face. It's been about 2 years since I had pondered if we would work out after all the drama had gone down with Jacob. After I graduated was when it all got better. We no longer had to worry about being caught, I was 18, and Edward wasn't my teacher. There were no secrets, nobody really seemed to care, well except the Principal, but he had no way to prove Edward and I had been dating while I wasn't 18. Charlie of course was always okay with it as was Esme and Carlisle, they all just wanted us to be happy. Since we'd had so many horrible things happen with the Jacob dilemma (as we call it now) I guess someone had decided to give us a break and let us live happily ever after.

"Love, how long have you been awake?" Edward asked shifting and kissing me lightly, a sleepy smile on his lips.

I shrugged with a smile and wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him close, conserving the heat between us. "Oh, you know… not too long." I replied with a wider smile. That was always his reply whenever I'd wake up and ask the same question.

He opened his gorgeous green eyes and peered into mine, his smile growing larger. "You know… this is the first time you've woke up before me." He said pulling me closer, keeping the warmth between us. It was freezing outside, as always, so we were doing our best to stay close and warm.

I giggled and kissed his lips lightly. "Yes and I like it, now I know why you don't immediately wake me up every morning, it's nice seeing you sleeping."

He chuckled. "Well Mrs. Cullen, I think you'll have plenty of chances in the future to do it more." He then pulled me into a deep kiss.

Did I mention the best part? Edward and I were now happily married and living together in a little house Esme had redone and given to us as a wedding gift. We've only been married for a month and had returned home from the honeymoon a week ago, although we were still acting as if we were on our honeymoon for the most part.

If it wasn't for our jobs, we'd still be on the honeymoon. Edward was still a teacher at Forks High School, I went to school online but worked as the librarian for Forks High. It allowed me to be with books, Edward (some of the day) and it was quiet. The students of course were always nice, considering I used to be one of them not long ago. All of it was just temporary though. I was studying to be a professor in English, Edward already had what it takes to be a Professor, so he is just gaining experience now.

"Come on Edward, you need to get up now and take your shower if we plan to leave on time." I said from the enormous closet Alice had added when helping Esme with the house. It was the only thing she had wanted different. That's Alice for you. I slipped on my stockings and started to button up my white shirt. I walked out of the closet to go get Edward out of the bed. He was sitting up and looking at me with a smile. I buttoned half of the shirt before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bed. I smiled and kissed him. "Go take your shower already slowpoke." I said kissing him once more before pushing him to the bathroom. He chuckled and did as I told. I shook my head smiling. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like him. I finished buttoning my shirt and went back in the closet and put on a black knee-length pencil skirt. I followed that by sliding my feet into my flats.

I went to my desk and opened my laptop to check my messages from my classmates online. Seeing as there were none, I logged off and shut the laptop. Edward came out of the bathroom in a towel and made his way to the closet. "Bella, come help me find something to wear." He said smiling as he entered the closet and started rummaging through his clothes. I don't know why he insisted on my help every morning seeing as I could barely match my white and black, but I got up anyways and went to help. With an effort of staying off one another, he got dressed in black slacks and a white button up.

I started to laugh which cause Edward to raise an eyebrow as he put his shoes on. "What's funny?" He asked with a smile.

"We're matching." I answered with a giggle as I gestured to our clothes. He shook his head with a laugh. I smiled and went to do my hair in the bathroom. I went ahead and left it down and just pinned back my bangs which were as long as the rest of my hair anyways. I left the bathroom and grabbed my bag which was by door. "Okay ready when you are." I said walking to his side. He took my hand and stood up.

"Okay Mrs. Cullen, let's go back to school." He said kissing me lightly as we left the room and then the house.

On the ride to the school, I looked at Edward smiling as I thought back to the time when I wondered if it would all work out… back when everything was hidden, nothing could be said without fear of consequence. And now, looking at my life, I know it was all worth it. I remembered back to the first day Edward told me he loved me. The same day I told him I loved him. It was all the same day I realize now was the turning point, it was the day I realized rules really were meant to be broken, and even though I'd often worried if they were… I'd always known from that day when he'd told me. Sometimes there were things that needed to be bypassed. Age was only a number. I being his student was only a slight blip in our relationship. It was all able to be worked out because all in all, Rules Were Meant to be Broken.

The End.

* * *

A.N. I hope Everyone has enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Sad to say its all over but every story has its ending. Sorry for the delay in chapters in the past... I'd gone through a rough patch in my life and writers block, but we made it through to the ending! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you're the reason I kept writing it! Maybe sometime in the future I shall write another fanfiction from a different book series... who knows. Until then I shall read books, fanfictions, and continue on with life. ^ ^ Thank you all again!


End file.
